How Loki became the man we all know
by Thess.T
Summary: Loki is raised with Sif' little sister and fall in love with her . But she is promised to another man ... Loki is full of anger and will do anything to have his love back . This is a mix between Game of Thrones , Thor and will evolve to the Avengers maybe to Captain America : The Winter Soldier . Some elements of X-Men may be used too .
1. Chapter

Hi everybody , I am new here and I hope you will enjoy this story ! Sorry for my bad english and the massive mistakes but it isn't mt first language . Anyway thanks for reading this , review it :)

Chapter 1.

The battle against the rebels was whipped out in a few days and peace came back in Asgard . Loki was already sick hearing all shouting Thor's name , like he was the real hero when during those days of battle , Loki had saved him several times .But once again he did not say anything . He rode on his horse , just thinking of the feast of tonight , the rich food , the happy and proud faces of his parents , the wine , the girls . No , a girl …

"Dreaming again brother ?" shouted Thor , slamming his hand against his back .

"Of nothing , Thor . And stop doing this i'll fell of my horse ." answered back Loki .

"Let me guess .. Is she a few century younger than you , blond haired , a real beauty , emerald and blue eyes ?"

"Shut up ."

Thor laughed heavily and rode ahead , sharing a joke with Fandral who turned his head to look at Loki with a wide smile . The huge door of the protected city around the castle opened letting the soldiers come in . They were greeted by the citizens , shouting happily . Once at the castle they all let their horses with their squires and went in the throne room . Odin the All Father , sat on his throne , looked at his winner son , the All mighty Thor , completely forgetting his other son Loki . But Frigga , queen of Asgard and wife of Odin was smiling at Loki .

"Go all bathe yourself and dress up with your finest clothes ! The feast in your honor , brave warriors , shall start soon !" declared Odin , in a solemn voice . "I am proud of all of you !"

Loki bowed and left for his rooms . He fetch a servant to prepare his bath and his clothes . He had to be perfect tonight . Perfect for her ..

* * *

Thessana looked at herself in the mirror , as her older sister Sif , was brushing her long blond hair , to braid it . Thessana came the first time in the palace , after her parents' death , alongside Sif . The latest became one of the finest warrior and respected woman , the other spent her years , nose burried in her books , trying to assimilate more and more knowledge .

"You could put on your red gown tonight Sif ..."

"Why would I do this ?"

"Like that people could see that you are far more than a warrior . You are a Lady ."

"I am not . I am a soldier , feared in all the realms . You are the Lady of the family , the brain and you even know how to fight . You're perfect , love ."

"It is not by saying stuff like this , Thor will consider you for a match.."

Sif froze and looked at her in the mirror . Her dark hair was shining by the lights of the candles and in the leather of her pants . Thessana lowered her eyes and looked at her reflection . She was wearing a sleevelesse pale bllue gown with a deep cleavage . Her tanned skin was shining softly because of the oils and her hair was falling in her back , Sif stopped braiding them .

"You need a collar .."

Sif started to search in her room and came back with a silver massif collar . The pendant was a silvery dire-wolf .

"Isn't it the sigil of the Stark Family , in the Westeros Realm ?" asked Justine looking at it .

"It is indeed . Lord Brandon Stark gave it to mother as a wedding gift when she married father . "

"How haven't we never heard of them ?"

"Because they're in another realm mainly ."

"We travel in different realms all the time . Why not Westeros ? I though it was bounded to Asgard by the Wall .."

"It is more complicated than that . No more questions . Let's go ."

Thessana sighed and followed her sister to the main dining rooms . All the most important persons of Asgard were there , shouting and drinking happily . She hated all those things . Seeing all those girls being grabbed as they were pieces of meat , being fucked right on the table sometimes then thrown away . Thessana shivered and took her place in the Royal Table , next to Sif . She felt the heavy stares of several men and the ones of the Princes . She wasn't fond of Thor . He was an oaf , always wanting to go to war , blood thirsty , and bedding far more women that he should . But Sif had a massive crush on him since centuries . Thessana couldn't understand how someone clever could fall in love with that brainless man , even if he was a prince . Loki was her favourite . He was far more clever , funny and nice to spend time with . She loved him as the brother she never had and will never have . No more no less . She smiled at him and turned her eyes to her plate . After the entrees , Thessana was already full , and the loud noises of the room was making her head ache . She stood and bowed at Odin and Frigga , the ones who took care of her when her parents died as she was a child .

"What is wrong my child ?" Frigga asked , worried .

"Nothing your grace , I just don't feel that well . Fresh air will help me out do not worry . May I leave the table ?"

Odin nodded as Frigga put back a lock of her hair behind her ear . Thessana bowed again and left out of the rooms . Instead of heading back to her chambers where she could stay on the balcony , she passed the gardens and went in the woods . She loved the atmosphere there , the loneliness and above all the forest seemed to know her and understand her . She sat against a tree , on the dry leaves and sighed closing her eyes . The soft nighty wind was like music against the leaves and branches and the scent of the earth was tickling her nose . She breathed deep and relaxed . Soon all the men will find a poor maiden to bed and she could go back in the palace without no one noticing her . She wished she had a book with her to pass the time and instead start to braid some thin branches together .

"You left the feast quite quickly ..." asked a voice behind the trees .

"Always sneaking up , Loki .." she said without looking up . "And you're not at the feast yourself as I can see .."

"It was boring , all those maidens throwing themselves at the oaf .."

"Jealous because any maiden asked you to fuck them ?"

"A lady should watch her language .."

"After growing up with Thor , I think I can do whatever I want .."

"Good point … And I can have any woman I have .."

He walked over her as a predator with his prey . She felt uncomfortable and remembered Sif' words " Don't stay around Loki . I know he's your friend but remember if he wants something he'll take it ."

"What do you want Loki ?"

"How is your magic ?" He replied , sitting next to her .

"Better than yours ."

"Watch your mouth I am your prince ."

"A real prince doesn't have to repeat it all the time .."

"You're lucky I like you ..."

"Oh am I ?"

"Aren't you scared here alone ?"

"I can fight .."

"No doubt about it . I saw you with a sword already ."

"Could I go to a battle once ?"

"I don't think Sif nor my mother will allow that . But if it was my choice , of course .."

"Oh and now you care about what Sif says ?"

"Absolutely not . One of my purposes in life is to make anything in my power to make her angry ."

"You're unsufferable … Do dragons still exist ?"

"No . The last dragons were property of the Targaryen . They ruled over Westeros during decades , uniting the south with the north . The current King , Robert Baratheon overpowered him and took the throne with the help of Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark . His direct heir died , killed by Robert but the two others , the boy Viserys and the girl , Daenerys , survived , fleeing in some islands . "

"I wished I could been there … "

"You're not a dragon person ."

"Oh really ? And what am I then ?"

"You're a wolf and I'm a snake ."

Thessana looked at the sky and approved silently . He was right . She was fiercy and ferocious during a fight but protected and cared for the loved ones . Loki was all the time in the darkness , sneaking on people and attacking by surprise , once with a surprising precision .

"I think I can go back in the palace now .."

"Already tired ?"

"Yes ..."

She stood , bowed at him and left through the massive trees . Loki came out the forest minutes after she did and went in the dining room . They were still persons drinking and eating and still maidens . One was eyeing him and winking at him . Loki passed across her and told her to join him in his rooms . She nodded , smiling and joined him ten minutes after .

* * *

Soft knocks woken her up . She was dead tired , her sleep restless and full of dreams of a dead man with a wolf head . She put on a robe and opened her door . It was a servant girl , waiting patiently . According to her clothes , she was from Frigga's service .

"Yes ?"

"Queen Frigga asked you and Lady Sif to join herself alongside the AllFather and the princes to break the fast . "

"Fine . I'll join them in a few minutes , the time to prepare myself ."

"I am going to give your answer to Queen Frigga then ."

She left as Thessana closed her door and walked towards her dressing . She took a dark grey gown with long sleeves , let her hair falling in her back and after washing up quickly left her room towards the dining room . All was cleaned and only one table was in the middle . Thor and Loki were already there , alongside Sif , waiting for the King and Queen . Thessana sat next to her sister and made a little smile to the two brothers .

"Slept well Lady Thessana ?" asked Thor with a smile .

"Very well , thanks for asking ..."

"You left the feast fast yesterday .."

"I wasn't feeling that well . But I am better now ."

The Queen and King came in and Thessana and Sif stood bowing at them in respect . Frigga kissed Thess' hair asking her if she felt better . Thessana nodded and sat back . The conversation was quiet as they ate fresh fruits and porridge . Thor was drinking huge pint of dark brown beer , making Thessana frown of disgust a little . After the table was cleaned , Odin cleared his throat .

"If I invited you Lady Sif and Lady Thessana its for more important matters than a simple meal . As you probably remember Lord Ned Stark and his wife Lady Catelyn came a few time ago from now . "

Thessana nodded , remembering how the northeners looked happy and in love of each other . Ned Stark was an honorable man and she hoped nothing happened to them .

"Did simething happen to them? " asked Sif , eager for a new battle .

"No . It is not a bad news , not at all . After a long discussion , Lord Stark and I settled . Lady Thessana you will marry his eldest son , Robb Stark , heir of Winterfell . "

Thessana looked at him then at the Queen , hoping she misheard . A marriage . With a man she never seen in her life .

"Do you consent ?" asked Odin .

"Can I refuse ?"

"No."

"Why should I consent ? I don't know him and I don't want to be married . "

"The Stark is a boy ." snapped Loki .

"He's older to her for two moons . "

"My sister will be happy to marry such a fine match as Robb Stark ." declared Sif .

"Are you joking ? Marry him then if you find it is such a fine match . Oh no I forgot you rather run after a man that never laid eyes on you !"

Sif flinched under the insult but said nothing . Odin stood and shouted at her to calm down . Thessana stood and left the room , cursing them all . Before she arrived at the doorstep she heard Loki arguing with his parents about this unwanted wedding . She joined her room and burried her head in her pillow , yelling . Someone knocked then came in but she did not move . A soft hand brushed her hair over and over , humming slowly .

"I am not a child you need to take care of .."

"It's a tough day for many of us .."

"Oh because they're other persons who are being forced to wed a stranger ?"

Frigga sighed and sat next to her as Thessana , hugged her knees and put her chin on them .

"When I married Odin , we weren't best friend you know . But we married .."

"Yeah couple of the millenium ..."

"Odin and me might not be the perfect lovers but we care for each other . And we share the love we bear to our children . Little Thess' you really think I would allow that wedding if I did not think Robb was someone good for you ?"

"How can you be so sure ? Do you personally know him ?"

"First of all , he is a Stark . A good and honest family . He's as old as you , cultured . "

"You never saw him ."

"No..."

"Gods ..."

"The Starks invited us to spend a few days in Winterfell . Not to marry you or anything just so our two families meet each other . "

"And what if the Stark boy and me don't … fit together what will happen ?"

"We'll see in time .."

"When are we leaving ?"

"Tomorrow . "

"May I stay alone ?"

Frigga nodded and left the room . Thessana stayed all day , lying on her bed , thinking about her situation . At twilight , a servant came and told her that the Queen send her to pack her stuff . Thessana went to take a bath as her thing were packed . After a quick supper in her room , she went to sleep .

* * *

Loki stepped out the portal Heimdall created and cold wind greeted him .

"I forgot this part of the realm was that cold !" shouted Thor , wrapping his cloak closer .

"We're in summer Thor . Imagine the winter ..." replied Loki with a smile .

Thor made a disguted frown and looked at Thessana on her black horse , a heavy black cloak around her shoulders , leather gloves and furs around her neck at the collar of her cloak . Loki was unhappy about the situation and if the wedding would happen he already had a perfect plan to stop it .

"I would give everything to be in the house wheel alongside mother .." said Thor , his teeth clenched .

"Boy..."

"Prick ."

The brothers laughed and followed the others . Thessana was looking all around her . The snow was almost unknown to her as the coldness . Since her first days she grew up in the sun and heat . But the clothes she was wearing kept her warm . She almost cried in relief when Odin told her she could ride her horse if she did not dirt her clothes in the mud . But more they were approaching Winterfell , more people were getting dirty . Sif was riding next to her , the Warriors Three behind the two women . Sif was still waiting for apologises that would never come from Thessana .

"By Iggdrasil , this is Winterfell ?" asked Thor in a deceptive voice .

It was the complete opposite of Asgard and his palace . Winterfell was black , made in stone . It was gloomy and kind of scary . Thessana shivered and looked at Fandral next to her . He smiled at her , telling her to be happy because nobody wanted a sad bride . She almost took her dagger to cut his throat . Fandral was the only man she ever kissed . They both were younger , way younger and were playing in the gardens . She felt over him , trying to scare him and he kissed her again and again until Sif found them and made him swear to never touch her again . Horns started to be blown as the Asgardian banner was raised . Thessana took a deep breath and followed the others inside , Fandral being replaced by Loki , who was winking at her , sending her courage .

"Do not be scared , you have magic in you remember ."

She smiled at him , weakly and passed through the guarded doors of Winterfell . It was almost like a little village with a lot of people and movements . Her horse stopped next to Loki's and Sif's and she looked at Frigga and Odin coming out the wheeling house then at the persons bowed . She recognized the figures of Ned and Catelyn Stark . They were five lines of persons behind him bowing too and next to them , a single figure . Odin faced them and made a quick gesture with his left hand and everybody stood and Thessana had the first look at her soon to be husband .

* * *

I hope you liked the beginning ! Pretty please let a review to let me know if you enjoyed the first chapter or your general thoughts about the story ! Thanks for reading it ! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 .

_Odin craddled the little jotun in his arms and went back to his soldiers . They didn't ask any questions , only looking at the baby in his arms as they waited for Heidmall to bring them back to Asgard . The boy wasn't crying . His eyes were wide open , looking around him . Odin did not know why he took the boy . He was a jotun after all , could turn against them and kill them all . But there was a sign of hope in this poor child . If he was raised correctly by a loving family , maybe he could change his nature . This baby was the key of the peace between Asgardians and Jotuns . It was Frigga who convinced to hide the truth . Jotuns were feared by the whole realm , considered as monsters , blood-thirsty beasts . Nobody could know what the boy was . After a council with the soldiers who saw the baby , Odin and Frigga decided to make believe to the people that he was their son , named Loki . Nobody said anything about it , happy about this new heir . _

_Few centuries after Loki was found and brought back to Asgard , another tragedy struck Asgard . Some Jotuns , wanting their revenge , found their way in Asgard and killed a whole village . When Odin went to see the ruins after the battle , he saw two children , two girls . Both were blondes and healthy . The older was crying hard but the little one was calm , watching Odin as he came closer . A green magical field was shielding them , explaining how they survived . Odin looked at the young one and told her she was safe now . She closed her eyes and when she opened them , the shield disappeared . Odin took them both and brought them back to the palace . The oldest was kicking and shouting , crying for her parents , the other one still calm . Frigga declared that the two girls would be under their protection and would have an adequate education . Sif , the older , soon , pushed by anger and revenge , declared that she wanted to be a warrior and will do everything to reach her goal . The other one , Thessana , was forced to study magic with Loki , under the surveillance of Frigga . _

"_Is he fine ? Any sign of his …?" Odin stopped himself and looked at Frigga who was reading a book , in their chambers . _

"_No . Loki is a perfect little boy . My little snowflake … Even Thor did not find that strange … He's just concerned for his brother' happiness .." _

"_Thor will be a fine warrior ." stated Odin . "He has to learn to not let his feelings mix with his duties ."_

"_They are kids . You need to let them live their childhood . They are not warriors yet . They are kids , just little children ..." said Frigga , looking at her husband , looking worried . _

"_They'll be men soon . Soon they will learn how to be a rightful king , how to reign . Then they'll find a fine women and get married ."_

"_Oh I think Loki already made his mind for this .."_

_Odin looked at Frigga , waiting for something , a name , a hint . But nothing came out . She was back at her book , closed of the outside world . Odin sighed and said nothing . His wife was always right , it was something he had learn during the last centuries . _

_That night , Loki sneaked out his rooms to find Thessana , who was watching the stars in the gardens . _

"_I was waiting for you ! You said you would be there an hour ago !" she said , pouting ._

"_It is not my fault Thess ! It was Thor ! He kept talking and talking about Mjolnir and all . You know him , once he started he can't stop . The moment he left , I ran up here . I promise it is not my fault ."_

"_Fine … Why did you ask me to come ? If your mother learns about this , we'll be punished and have a test during next class ."_

"_You don't have to worry for those stupid tests ."_

"_Yes because this is your mother who makes them . Easy for you , you're her favourite ."_

_Loki smiled at this sentence , full of pride . But he noticed that Thessana wasn't smiling at all . She looked upset . Loki sat next to her and sighed softly , looking at her . She was still looking at the stars , not paying attention to him . Loki found her even moe beautiful with the moonlight . Her eyes were shining as her hair , moving softly with the summer breeze . Her lips were full and slightly parted which made his heart throb . He loved her so much . The way she smiled at him , her intelligence , her magic , her laugh . Everything in her was perfect and making him love her even more . _

"_Stop looking at me , it's scary ." she stated , glancing at him . _

"_What is wrong ? Have I done something wrong ?"_

"_You tell me ..."_

"_Well , I don't remember doing..."_

"_Sif's hair ." she cutted him with a sharp voice . "Does it put some light in your mind now ?"_

"_Oh.. That ."_

"_Yes that . Is it true then ? You really did that ?"_

"_Would you believe me if I said no ?"_

"_Not at all . "_

"_So I don't need to lie then .."_

"_Why have you done this ? You're already mean to her all the time . Did you really need to turn her blond hair black ? What was the purpose of it ?"_

"_To teach her a lesson . You only see her part of the story . Not mine ."_

"_Then tell me ! Tell me what she has done to make you do this !"_

"_All the people , including your dear sister , make fun of me . All the time . They are against me , making me feel like an outcast . Did you know that they locked me in the stables during the hottest afternoon ? That they let me fall in a cave full of snakes and blocked the entrance with a massive rock ? No of course you did not know .. And yet , you are here , judging me !"_

"_Why would they do that ?!"_

"_Look at me ! I am the shadow of Thor . How can I compete with him ? He's blond , muscled , strong , shiny , lovable . He's the golden child of Asgard ! Everybody worship him ! And then you have the less brother , the pathetic one , with his dark hair , pale complexion , sneaking like a snake everywhere . He's the golden beloved child when I am called Liesmith and Trickster . "_

_He whipped out some tears out of his cheeks and looked at the grass under his feet . She did not move or said something . She just starred at him during long minutes , trying to find the words . _

"_I don't think Thor is better . He's stupid . You're not . You may be different but that's what makes you interesting . You're not plain and easy to read . I like it . I like you . Better than Thor ."_

_Loki looked at her and smiled . He wanted to hold her in his arms but controlled himself and instead stood . _

"_Come on Thess , I have to show you something ."_

_She followed him , near the fountains and waited as he focused , kneeled on the ground . She looked at him , frowning , sure it was another joke . But then she saw that the ground was turning white and cold . It was turning into ice . _

"_How have you learn to do this ?"_

"_I don't know … I just … I know how to control the cold . It's not that easy with all the heat but at night I can froze the ground , even a wall ! "_

_Loki looked up , ready to face her wide smile and compliments but instead he saw her , eyes wide open , gasping in shock . _

"_What ? What ? Thess what's happening ?!"_

"_Your hand ..."_

_He looked at his hand and let out a scream . It was blue , dark blue even , with marks on it . And it was covering now his whole arm . He could feel the cold in his body , his heartbeat getting slower and yet he never felt that alive . _

"_What is that ?! Your eyes are red Loki , this isn't good . This isn't good at all … I think we have to call the queen !"_

"_No wait !"_

_He grabbed her arm but she screamed and when he let her go , he saw that her skin was dark , burnt . She tried to run away but her feet got caught in her dress and she felt on the frozen ground . Loki kneeled next to her , careful to not touching her and calling her . But she wasn't moving . And he saw a red stain in her hair then on the ground . Blood . He started to cry out for help and started to sob as footsteps were heard behind him . _

"_Don't touch him Frigga ! "_

"_He is my son !"_

_Loki looked at his mother and cried even harder until she held him against her , whispering him to calm down . Odin had taken care of Thessana , healing her . _

"_You need to erase their memories of the events … Or change them but do something !" pleaded Frigga , tears in her eyes . _

"_What do you mean mother ? Why are you saying this ?!"_

_But Odin touched Loki's forehead and darkness surrounded him . The next day , he found odd to waking up in his own bed , remembering that him and Thess were in the gardens the night before . He ran to her rooms to find her already dressed , ready to go take her breakfast . _

"_Did we fell asleep in the gardens ?"_

"_I don't remember … We were talking and then this is total darkness . I thought you remembered .." replied the young girl in a soft voice . _

"_No I don't remember neither .."_

_She stood from her bed and almost felt but Loki helped her . She closed her eyes , breathing slowly . _

"_Are you fine ? Do you need a healer ?" he asked , anxious . _

"_No , no I am fine . Just a headache do not worry . It's nothing . I just need to eat a little ."_

"_Then let's go .."_

_He grabbed her arm and both left for the kitchens , to take their breakfast without Sif and Thor . After a quick meal , they left in the gardens but Frigga caugh them before and taking them in the library . _

"_Today we are going to learn how to heal a person with magic .."_

_She looked at them with worried eyes and Loki glanced at Thessana who was frowning . Never his mother was that committed to make them learn something . At the end of the day , both kids were exhausted and went to sleep right after class . But Loki woke in the middle of the night , after a nightmare . His mother came to calm him down but he was under shock . _

"_What have you seen my little snowflake ?"_

"_A woman … She was laying on the ground , covered in blood … It looked so real .."_

"_It was just a nightmare love , everything's fine ..."_

_She held him against her chest , humming a lullaby . After a while , Loki calmed down and looked at his mother , obviously worried . _

"_What is it my son ?"_

"_Do you think Thessana will make a great princess ? Or even a queen ?"_

"_I don't know but she is a nice girl and very clever .."_

"_Indeed .. And she is beautiful . I like her a lot .."_

"_I know , I think I figured that out .." she said smiling . _

"_Do you think she loves me ?"_

_Frigga froze but quickly smiled at her son , telling him that Thessana cared for him a lot . Loki felt asleep with a small smile , peaceful . _

_Thessana and Loki never knew about the incident that happened during their childhood and never Loki's true nature was revealed . Nobody knew even if Odin wanted to tell the truth to Loki . But Frigga , tears in her eyes , begged him to never tell him unless he finds out alone . This secret was a real weight for the parents but never they let any hint . Frigga looked everyday at these two , growing up and getting closer . And her sadness grew in her . She looked , powerless , at Loki being more and more in love of Sif's sister . _

Frigga looked at Loki and Thessana who were looking at each other , obviously unhappy to be here . Odin waited for her to come out and meet the Starks . As she looked at last time at the two Asgardians , she remembered the night when Loki confessed his love for Thessana and the vision she had right after .

_Frigga held her son harder against her as the shivers started and her vision clouded . A vision was coming and she couldn't stop it . And she saw the worst thing she could possibly see right at this moment , after her son's confession . She saw Thessana , older , wearing a white lace and silk gown , looking more beautiful than ever , a wide smile on her lips . A tall muscled man with dark hair , blue eyes and a beard was smiling as much as her . He wrapped her in a black cloak with fur and faced a septon . Frigga looked at her son , asleep in her arms and she cried silently as his son's dreams faded away . _

She looked at Robb Stark . He was exactly like in her vision . But he looked angrier and glanced quickly at Thessana as he bowed . Thessana was looking at him either , trying to catch a glimpse of him . She silently sighed and faced the Starks .

"You look older than the last time ." stated Odin , in a rough voice .

Thessana cocked an eyebrow and tried to contain her laughter as Thor . Frigga gave them a serious look and they stopped . But Odin smiled and Ned started to laugh . Loki helped her getting down her horse and she went to meet the Starks , behind Loki and Thor . She smiled and bowed at Catelyn and Ned and then faced Robb . He was handsome . There was no point in denying that . He was well-built , with blue eyes and tamed dark curls . He kissed her hand , his jaw clenched tight and she frowned at him , like a child . He did the same and ignored her , shaking hands with the Warriors Three . She , already wanted to leave this place and go back to Asgard . But soon she was taken in the chambers they prepared and had to share with Sif , and told her to be ready for the dinner . Servants came to unpack their things as Thessana took a bath . Surprisingly , it was warm inside the gloomy castle , the water being hot and all . She stayed in her bath , tyring to relax until Sif , knocked at the door , screaming to hurry up . She sighed and went off the warm water to wrap herself in a towel and leave for her rooms . There , after drying herself up , she chose a dark blue gown with long sleeve and let Sif comb her hair . It was like a therapy for her . Or her personnal hell . The long blond hair of her sister reminded her of her own and how they were black as the night now .

"I don't like him ." declared Thessana .

"We don't ask you to like him , just to marry him ."

"He can't stand me and I can't stand him . I'm not going to marry him ."

"You don't even know him ! You litteraly spend two seconds with him!"

"It was the worst two seconds of my life ."

"Stop being such a drama queen . Try at least to spend more time with him . I am sure he's a nice person . Moreover he is good looking .."

"He is not that ugly I guess ..."

"Eh eh you find him attractive don't you?"

"No . Shut your mouth ."

Sif burst into laugh and had to sit to calm herself down .

"Who's being the drama queen now ?"

"Oh by the gods Thess , you're unbelievable .." said Sif , whipping tears in her eyes .

"Why?"

"Because you can't even admit you find him attractive just because it would mean you'll consider marrying him ."

"Pff not at all . I don't see what you are talking at all ..."

"Thess Stark . Sounds good ."

"Sounds awful . Terrible . Almost made me vomit ."

"You're going to spend some time with him tomorrow at the hunting ."

"Do I really need to go there ?"

"Yes . You're the best with a bow ."

She sighed and looked at Sif pouting . But it changed nothing and she dragged her around the castle for dinner .

Loki smiled as she came in the room , looking sad . She sat in front of Robb , her seat chosen by the hosts and looked at Loki , frowning a little . He winked at her and she smiled . She wasn't interested in the Stark boy . It was the best news since the beginning of the week .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 .

Robb woke up early that day . The stars were still shining but sleep left him . He stood , putting his clothes and cloak , leaving in the woods . The Asgardians were coming today , late in the afternoon and it was angrying him and scared him too .

_He looked at his plate , full of meat and started to eat , his stomach grunting . He noticed that his mother was smiling softly at him as his father was starring . Theon looked at him , giggling as always . He loved Theon as his brother but sometimes he was too childish . Jon was rolling his eyes at him . Robb smiled and went back to his dinner . After long silent minutes , his father cleared his throat and looked at him , joining his hands and resting his head on them . _

"_Do you think you are ready to become Lord of Winterfell Robb ?" asked calmly his father . _

"_What?" _

"_You heard me well son .."_

"_I don't think I could be better than you , father ."_

"_But you're old enough .."_

"_I think yes ." said Robb , lifting his head and looking at his father in the eyes . _

"_Then you're ready to get married ."_

_Robb let out his fork and looked at his father , opening and closing his mouth . Theon laughed heavily but under the severe look of Catelyn , he stopped , looking down at his plate .Only Jon looked equally surprised . Robb knew his parents were married because of an oath . He even knew that his mother was supposed to marry his dead uncle but ended marrying his father . But he always thought that he would have the chance to chose his own wife ._

"_Who is she ?"_

"_Thessana of Asgard . She's a fine match for you .." said Catelyn . " I talked to her and seen her several times . Never you could fine someone better ."_

"_I don't know her ."_

"_They're coming in two days . We invited them to spend some few days here and it'll be the occasion for you to meet her ."_

"_You want me to fall in love with a girl I never met in a few days ?"_

"_Robb . Love isn't a thing that strikes you or happens in a week . It takes time to build and that's what makes it strong ." stated his mother . _

"_What if I don't want to marry her ? Or if she doesn't want to marry me ?"_

"_Then we'll see what to do with the AllFather ."_

"_May I leave the table ?"_

"_Yes ."_

_Robb left quickly and left in the yard , to hit with his sword in one of those targets . But Theon and Jon joined him soon . _

"_So little Robb here is gonna marry an Asgardian . Lucky mate ! The Asgardians are the most beautiful girls in all the realms . "_

"_How can you be that joyful ? I feel like i've been sentenced to death ."_

"_It can't be that awful..." said Jon in a little voice ._

"_Are you gonna tell her that you never kissed a girl ?"_

"_Shut up ."_

_Theon laughed and couldn't stop for a few minutes . Robb left with Jon , the only one who seemed to understand him . _

It's only by midday that his mother found him , still sat in the woods . She only grabbed his hand and stayed quiet . That's what he needed and it made him feel better . They both headed back to the castle , to get ready . Winterfell was boiling with excitement . Everybody was cleaning or taking care of the Royal chambers . Robb had to clean himself , to shave and tame his brown curls , which he hated . He looked like a young kid like that . Which Theon didn't miss to point out . Horns were heard and everybody hurried outside . He stood next to his father and looked at the Asgardian banners and riders coming . He recognized Thor and his hammer , behind him , Loki and next to him … Robb stopped breathing . He knew Asgardian' women were known for their beauty but he did not expect that . She was looking around her as her horse stopped , her long blond hair floating behind her because of the wind . He heard Theon laughing behind him as Jon whispered to him to shut it . He looked at his father , kneeling as the AllFather came in front of them and did the same .

"You look older than the last time ." said the AllFather in a rough voice .

Robb smiled , his head still bowed and he heard a giggle coming from the Asgardians , quickly stopped . Odin made a quick sign and they all stood , facing the royal family . He paid tributes to the Queen and the AllFather then to the princes . And she was in front of him . He cursed her silently as she looked at him with her wide emerald and blue eyes . He was supposed to hate her , be disgusted by her . Not be attracted to her . He kissed her hand , clenching his jaw and she slightly pouted , looking even more adorable . To keep his strong-will and hate towards her , he focused on the Warriors Three , ignoring her completely . He only let himself go as she left inside the castle , following his mother . He cursed again but louder this time as Theon burst in laugh .

"Told you Asgardians were gorgeous .." said Theon , tears in his eyes .

"She's not that beautiful ..." whispered Robb .

Even Jon laughed as he looked at Robb .

"You're the worst liar in the all realms , brother .."

"I have to prepare myself for the feast … See you there .."

And he left quickly , fleeing in his room . But only a few minutes after , someone knocked and came in .

"What do you want Jon ?"

"Talk … "

"About what ?"

"Oh you know about what .. I thought that Theon wasn't the best person right now for this kind of situation .."

"Indeed .. Sometimes it's like he doesn't understand what's going on … "

"He's reckless . I don't trust him . And you shouldn't ."

"This is not the subject today , Jon … What can I do to stop this wedding ?"

"Why don't you learn to know her ? I mean you already like her , physically speaking . If Lady Stark agreed to that , you can be sure she's the one for you . And I heard that the Queen was very protecting towards her . So if she agreed too , man , you're deep into it ."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up ?"

"No but imagine for a moment that you actually like her . Would it be that terrible ?"

"I don't know .."

"Try . Talk to her . Make her laugh . Spend as much time as possible . Stop being angry at her . It's not like she wanted to marry you . I bet she's as lost as you are ."

"Wise words from a foolish man ."

"You're the fool one . If I had a woman as her I'll be already married ."

Robb laughed and looked at his brother , who cheered him up beyond what he could imagine . Maester Luwin came to seek him for dinner and he followed him . He was looking as clean as earlier , trying to make a good impression . He was amazed once more , as she came , by her looks . If he didn't marry her , he definitely got to go to Asgard . She sat in front of him and looked beyond him , probably at one of the princes . He cleared his throat but any sound came . He became mute as she waited for him to speak .

Thessana looked at him , waiting . She forgot Loki and the others , focused on the Stark boy . But after opening and closing his mouth several times , he looked down at his plate and blushed . It made her smile .

"I don't think we met properly ..." she said in a soft voice .

"Indeed ..." he looked at her , smiling a little . "I am Robb Stark . Heir of Winterfell . "

"I am Thessana of Asgard . Not heir of anything ." He laughed at the remark and she smiled back , the slight wrinkles at his cheeks and eyes making him even more cute .

"I guess the weather is really different . I never went to Asgard but my parents told me it was a real shock ."

"Totally . But I like it here . I never saw the snow before ..."

"No joke ?"

"I swear . We only have sun and heat back in Asgard . "

"I wouldn't like it .."

"Well you should try it first .."

"I'll try .. Sorry for my attitude earlier . It wasn't the thing to do in front of a lady . Lady what by the way ? You haven't told me your last name ..."

"What makes you think I am a lady? It's not because I live with them that I am high born ."

"Liar . If you weren't a lady , we wouldn't be sat at the same table or even about to get married ."

"Once again . What makes you think I want to marry you ? I am not somebody's property . I do not belong to anyone . "

Robb looked at her , clenching his jaw and she saw rage in his eyes . She knew it wasn't the words he wanted to hear , specially when he had made the first step , or at least tried . Before she could say anything else , he left the table , quickly , without eating anything . She looked at Frigga who was looking at her , sadness in her eyes . Not bearing that she left the table either , leaving outside . In the yard , she heard a sword being struck against rock . She went where the sound was made and saw the other son of Ned Stark , Jon . He stopped when he saw her and bowed .

"Don't do that I am not royalty . Why aren't you at the dinner ?"

"Lady Stark thought it was disrespectful to have a bastard alongside noble people ."

"Bastard ?"

"Yes . Lord Stark is my father but I don't know my mother .."

"Sorry ..."

"It's nothing , do not worry Lady.."

"Thessana . Just Thessana ." she stopped him and smiled .

"Thessana then ..."

"It's stupid . You're a stark even if Lady Stark didn't carry you . Moreover you look more like your father than Robb ."

"I know .. He got the Tully's features . Why aren't you at the dinner ? It's in your honor after all .."

"No it's a mark of kindness towards the AllFather . That's all .."

"It's also to make good impression about your future husband's family . Except we leave the bastard out of sight ."

"You've been the friendlier . Such a shame you're not allowed to be with us … Will you come tomorrow at the hunt ?"

"For that yes . I am a good hunter so my father let me come with you ."

"Great .. It'll be much more fun . I did not see myself enjoying Robb's company . Or the other one who laughs all the time ."

"Theon ? Theon Greyjoy . Yeah he's a prick . Sorry .."

"Don't be . If he's a prick then he's a prick . Works for me ."

"You're not like all of them .."

"Because I am not one of them . Simple as that . Sif , my sister , is so in love with Thor that she's a part of this show .."

"You're not of noble birth ?"

"Me ? Gods , no … Odin found me and my sister as we were kids . The Jotuns killed our parents and with my magic I , apparently , made a shield so we survived . I don't have any memories of them , as Sif . And Odin didn't know them so we don't really know our origins .. I don't even have a last name . "

"Why not Odinson ?"

"Because I am not his child . And frankly I don't want to . When I see how much people expect of Thor it makes me sick . Since my early years , I had to do as Odin said . Study magic , act as a lady , being friendly and nice to our guests because they could have a son . The only thing I ever wanted was to be mine , to do as I want . And know he even chose my husband . I don't hate Robb . Not at all , he looks like a nice person . But I can't bear the situation . The worst in this is that I know , deep in my heart , that I could love Robb even if I don't know him . I know I could be happy with him . But because I am forced to marry him it just ruins everything . I am sorry for this . I shoudn't speak that much anyway . I should go , Queen Frigga must be looking after me ."

She smiled at him and left back in the castle . Robb stepped out the darkness and looked at Jon .

"If you don't marry her , I will ." whispered Jon .

"I have to talk to her ..."

Robb looked at the door when she just left . He was mad at the situation and against himself . He wanted to make her pay for this but he couldn't . Simply couldn't . She was victim of their parents' decision , just as him . But the worst in it was that he knew deep down he could live happily with her . He could see himself in the next centuries , ruling over Winterfell with Thessana by his side , craddling their babies , laying each night by her side .

"The castle is not in this way !" shouted Jon .

"I need to think !" he replied , walking towards the Godswood .

He sat on the rock next to the biggest tree and looked at the sky , thinking .

Thessana left for the library and found Loki there , as he told her earlier . She sat in a comfy chair and looked at him while he was reading .

"Grab a book . There are books I don't even know existed .."

"Wow . Something actually impressed you ."

"Indeed . I am reading something about the Tesseract . Did you know that only people with magic could use it fully ? And with it you can control all the realms . Make them all bend the knee in front of ..

"Stop . Stop speaking like that . This is scary . You're not going to rule over a realm jut to prove you're powerful . That's stupid and you know it . Never do that or I kill you ."

"Trust me I would never rule over a planet just by using violence and my strength or my magic . I thought you knew me better than that ."

"We're never sure ..."

"If I ever do this . Abuse defenseless persons it will be because something broke inside me . "

"Then i'll outlive you just to fix you , in case ."

"Such a wonderful idea … So , according to your little scene earlier , things did not went well with the Stark boy ?"

"Can I blame him ? We're both in a delicate situation so .."

"You know I can convince my father to forget that idea .."

"I'll see later .."

"Why ? Why not now ?"

"Because I don't think he's a bad person . I want to know him before rejecting him . If I say that I don't want to marry him , he'll shut himself down and I don't want that . "

"You're too good for your own sake … "

"What do you think about Jon ?"

"The bastard ?"

"Don't call him like that ."

"Why ? He's a bastard . End of the story ."

"He is nice . And I like him so stop calling him like that ."

"Oh you want to marry him maybe ? The poor bastard brother instead of the rightful heir .."

"Go to hell Loki .."

She stood , grabbed a book randomly and left for her room . Loki hit the table , in rage . He was losing her and he couldn't let that happen . She was his not Robb's or the bastard's one . Since the day they kissed , he knew it was her .

_Loki looked at the window , hearing shoutings and laughs . He immediately noticed Thessana , who was with Fandral , in the garden , playing with wooden swords . Jealousy filled him and his magic filled the whole room , breaking several furnitures . Since several days , Thessana and the blond warrior were getting closer and closer , spending more time together . And she seemed to enjoy him . Loki grinned as a plan came in his mind . Fandral was telling to Thessana that he was coming back and to wait for him . She sat on a rock and waited . Loki ran to meet Fandral and told him that Thor was looking after him , all around the palace . Fandral smiled at Loki and left , looking for Thor . Loki grinned and took his features . He went to see Thessana who welcomed him with a smile . _

"_So Fandral what did you want to do again ?"_

"_Follow me . "_

_She smiled as he winked and followed him in the personnal gardens and the fountains were they played as kids . _

"_I used to come here with Loki , all the time ..."_

"_Let's play . Catch me !"_

_He started to run and she ran after him , laughing heavily . Playing a trick to her , he decided to disappear and reappear in front of her . She ran in him and knocked him over , laying on top of him . Loki's breath caught in his throat and he looked at her parted lips . And before she could stop him , he kissed her . She kissed him back , running her hands in his hair , moaning softly . Loki almost let his trick fade away to show her , that it was him and not Fandral but he heard someone shouting at them . Thessana jumped and pushed herself far away from him . Sif was looking angrily at them . Fire was almost coming out of her nose . _

"_Thessana . Go to your room . Now ."_

"_But .."_

"_No . I said now ."_

_Thessana , defeated , left quickly , looking at her feet . Loki , still under his Fandral' appearance looked at Sif , cocking an eyebrow . Sif faced him , pointing a finger at him . _

"_Touch my sister one more time and I will kill you . You saw me on a battlefield . I will kill you before you could reach your sword ."_

_And she left . Loki let his disguise go and sat against the fountain , still in shock . He did not care about Sif or her childish threats . He had kissed Thessana . Their lips touched and he felt alive . More than ever . She made his blood pulsing in him , his heart beat faster , his stomach flutter . And she liked it too . He did not care that she thought she kissed Fandral . Because he knew the truth and nothing could destroy this memory . _


	4. Chapter 4

Robb sat on his horse , his sword and dagger at his belt , his heavy cloak around his shoulders . He looked at Jon and Theon , ready to go either . Only the Asgardians were missing .

"Are they coming or what ?" shouted Theon .

"Patience is a virtue ." replied Ned , riding his horse .

Thessana and Sif emerged from the castle , rode their horses and came towards them .

"The AllFather can't come , he's still tired by the journey we made . But the princes are coming . " declared Sif , bowing her head to Ned .

"I hope the AllFather will get better Lady Sif ." he said , a hint of worry in his voice .

"A little rest and his magic will be back ."

Ned looked at Thessana , who had spoken softly and smiled at her . She smiled back and then , at Jon . Both sisters were wearing leather trousers , tunics , crimson for Sif , emerald for Thessana . Sif only had breastplate and a sword . Thessana was only wearing her black cloak with fur at the collar and had a bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back . Robb noticed a dagger tied around her left thigh . Thor and Loki arrived , minutes later , not even apologising for being late . And they all left in the woods .

"We're going to divide in small groups . If we stay together we'll do too much noises and the preys will flee . " declared Ned , looking at his riders . Mainly young boys , being too excited for their own sake .

"Who goes with who ?" asked Thor .

"I let you choose your grace ."

"I don't want the bastard . No offence , Ned ." said Loki , in a cold tone .

"I'll go with Jon ."

Everybody looked at Thessana , who rode next to Jon and waited there . She looked at Loki , anger in her eyes .

"Hogun you'll go with them . Robb and Theon with two riders . Loki , Sif and Fandral . Ned , Volstagg and me . "

Thessana went silent as they rode , Jon by her side , Hogun behind them .

"Why did you stand for me ?"

"Because he's a prick . A royal prick . You're a human being . Nobody should talk to you like that . Never ."

"Thanks … "

"Do not thank me for this .."

"The riders will talk … About how you chose me over Robb .."

"Let them talk then . I don't think Robb would want me by his side anyway . "

"You're wrong . Trust me .."

"Trust you … We should let the horses there and keep walking instead . We're making far too much noises . Hogun ?"

"You're right Thess . Let stop here , I'll watch the horses . I don't feel like hunting today ."

"Fine .. Come on Jon ." she said , taking her bow in her hand . Jon followed her as she went deep into the woods . The sun was completely hidden now and cold made them shiver .

"I can't imagine how winter is ..."

"I never saw it neither . It ended as I was a baby . "

"You're here since your childhood ?"

"Yes I don't know my real mother . Father brought me here as I was a baby . But Lady Stark never welcomed me . I can understand her … I am the living proof her husband cheated on her ..."

"So what ? You were a motherless child . It'd cost nothing to love you .. Specially since she had Robb around the same time .."

"And Theon was brought centuries after as we were children . "

"I wish you the best anyway .."

"Same for you ..."

She smiled at him but it faded away as she looked at her right . The second after she was running through the woods , silently , half bent . Jon followed behind , trying to be as silent as her . He saw her taking her dagger and throw it then heard a scream . He came out of behind a tree to see Theon , a dagger holding his cloak against a tree , a rider half crying next to him .

"Are you fine ?" asked Thessana as she kneeled in front of the kid .

"Ye .. Yes .."

"You could have killed me !"

"Trust me Greyjoy . If I wanted to kill you , you'll be dead right now . "

Robb came out the woods , squirrels in his bloody hands . He looked at the scene , frowning .

"What did happen ?"

"He was threatening the kid ." said Thessana , taking back her dagger , letting Theon go .

"What?"

"You heard well . Threatening to kill him . "

"So what ? I don't see in what it's your business !" replied Theon .

"Do you hear yourself ? Gods .."

"She's right Theon . What's your problem? He's a child ..." whispered Robb , shocked .

"Oh so now you let your dick talk for you , Stark ?"

Theon was projected against a tree . Robb looked at Thessana . She had green sparkles in her right hand and was looking at Theon with rage .

"Talk to him like that one more time and I swear on my honor , you are a dead man Greyjoy ."

"Witch ..." he muttered and left quickly .

"I thought we were here to hunt ..."

Robb looked at her , opening and closing his mouth and finally laughed . Thessana cocked an eyebrow but then smiled at him .

"You're so weird ."

"Is that how you speak to a woman Stark ?"

"No , only to the ladies .. Shall we hunt ?"

"That's what I was doing when your friend acted like a moron ."

"I'll take the rider to Hogun ." said Jon , leaving Robb and Thessana alone .

They looked at each other and laughed again . They resumed their walk , in silence . But it wasn't an awkward silence . It was peaceful and they both enjoyed it . Robb noticed as she walked in front of him that her left leg wasn't carrying her weight . At each step her knee was bending . Slightly but if one focused it was visible .

"Thor ."

"What?" said Robb , lost .

"I noticed you were watching my leg . It's because of Thor ."

"How ?"

"Do you always speak with only a word or you can actually make full sentences ? Joking . It's a long story ."

"I have the whole day . Even food ." he said , showing the squirrels .

"My leg hurt and I did not eat this morning ."

"Perfect then . There is a small lake over there . Can you walk a little further ?"

"Yes .."

He led the way and after several minutes , they stopped at the edge of a frozen lake . He took his dagger as she sat on the cold ground and looked at him as he skinned one of the squirrels then made a hole in the ice .

"I can make fire ."

"With magic ?"

"Yes ..." with a snap of fingers a flame appareared on the branches he had gathered .

"Do you know where's your magic come from ?"

"I thought you wanted to hear how Thor hurt my leg ."

"Right , first this one then about your magic ."

He put the squirrel on the fire and looked at her . She wrapped herself tighter with her cloak and looked at the fire .

"When we were younger , Loki , Thor and I used to play in a field where Mjolnir was . Several times , the AllFather told us to not go there , that it was dangerous . That if the hammer recognized his master in one of the boys , the two others will probably suffer injuries . It was a warm day but wind was blowing so we decided to play at fake war . Loki was laying , injured on the ground , pretending to be in a pool of blood . I was running after Thor and he hide behind Mjolnir ..."

"And it recognized him..."

"And it recognized him . The moment the grip was in his hand , thunder struck the hammer and Thor himself but he was protected . Loki , being far from it , only got deaf for a few days and he fainted on the moment . Thor got nothing . Not even a little scratch . But since I was right next Thor , thunder struck me too . I had the time to turn to protect my face but my left shoulder was touched . Apparently a nerve was destroyed but Eir , the best healer in Asgard , succeed in healing it . At first , I couldn't even walk . It was hurting as hell , couldn't move my left side , feeling nothing . But I worked hard and now it's almost normal . But the worst in it , it's that he did not even apologise .. Nothing ."

"I'm sure he meant to .."

"I don't think so . As long as he's not injured he doesn't care that much . But that's Thor .."

"Well .. I am sorry for it . But I'm glad you're feeling well now . Maybe I could catch a glimpse of how good hunter you are ."

"If we find anything ..."

"Since you told me something about your childhood … "

"Oh you don't have to … It's not like I confess something and you have to do it back ."

"I want to .." a smile soften his face and he looked at the horizon .

"I'm listenning then .."

He said nothing but rubbed his hands , worriedly . She burried her head in her fur , trying to warm herself . She was freezing and it seemed even colder . She looked at the grey sky and frowned . She felt something around her shoulders and saw that Robb had wrapped her shoulders with his own cloak .

"Aren't you cold ?"

"Less than you obviously .."

"What if you die because you're frozen ?"

"Then you'll be free to marry the person you want I guess .." he said in a soft voice , sitting next to her .

"I don't wish your death .. I am not that weird .."

"I tried to kill Jon when I was a child .."

She looked at him with wide eyes . She was looking stupid , she knew it but she couldn't do anything else . She knew each words , understood them but together , it didn't make any sense .

"I sound like a monster … But let me explain ..."

He looked at her and saw that she was confused . He smiled sadly and looked at his feet .

"I was raised with the simple idea that one day I would rule Winterfell . Everybody was telling me how much I looked like the Tullys with my pale complexion , dark hair and blue eyes … And then Jon grew up . He looked exactly like my father . The same features . As good with swords as him . It killed me .. Jealousy was eating me alive . I was supposed to be Lord of Winterfell and I felt like Jon could take my place even if he wasn't a real Stark . So I went to the Godswood and prayed . Again and again and again . Praying that Jon would die . And quickly . One day , he felt sick . Really sick . Maester Luwin said to my parents that he'll not spend the week … The two first days it felt like I was blessed by the Gods and nothing could stop me . During the night , on the second day , I went to his room . And I saw my mother at his side . She was crying silently , making a prayer wheel for the Faith of the Seven . It's the first time I saw her in this state for Jon . She was caring for him . The day after , I followed her to the Godswood and I heard her pray . She was pleading the Gods to let Jon live . That she made a mistake by asking them to make him die . That if he survived this sickness , she would love him . She would ask my father to give him the Stark name and that she would raise him and love him as her own child . You have to understand that my mother hated Jon . So when I saw her doing this , I understood my mistake . Once she was gone , I prayed for Jon's safety . That i'll be the best brother for him . And he lived . My mother did not honor her words but I did ..."

He looked up at Thessana and saw that she was crying . Tears were rolling on her cheeks and she hadn't notice . With his fingers , he softly wiped her tears over her smooth skin . He had tears in his own eyes , on the edge of falling but he did nothing .

"We should go back in the woods , if you feel well . Let's hope we'll find something ." he said with a strong voice , standing and taking the cooked squirrel , giving her some parts .

They walked back in the woods while eating , in silence . Thessana did not know what to say . She never faced a situation like that , was never taught to find the right answer for someone who confessed wanting the death of his own brother . But her instinct knew what to do before her mind could think about it . She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers . He did not took his hand off but instead held her hand tighter . They walked like that for several minutes until they heard a muffled noise . He took his sword slowly as she took her bow . She muttered the word 'deer' and left to his right . He saw the deer too and looked at how focused she was . How her fingers were relaxed against the bow but strong against the string . She stopped breathing and let the arrow go . The deer felt dead , the arrow in his eye .

"People did not lie about your skills ."

"Why would they ?"

"To boost your self-confidence ."

"My self-confidence is on top Stark . Let the deer . "

The animal vanished in the air and they resumed their walk back to where Ned told them to reunite .

"Can I do this ?" asked Robb , suddenly interested .

"Do what ?"

"Have magic .."

"No . Impossible ."

"Why ? You think I am not strong enough to handle it ?"

"It's not a question of strength . You're born with magic or not , that's all . You can't learn it . "

"Who teached you to control it ?"

"Queen Frigga ..."

"After the AllFather found you? I overheard yesterday .."

"I know . I can feel your aura when you're around .. And yes . Odin took me to the Palace and since Loki had magic too she decided to be our teacher . But he's better than me . He can heal people and other useful things . I only know the basics and how to protect or attack . "

"I find that kind of useful .."

"Yes but what if you're hurt and you need to be healed in the next minutes or you'll die . I couldn't do anything ."

"Teleportation ?"

"Good Stark … More clever than I thought .."

"Oh thank you for that . Really nice .. "

"I know I am the nicest person alive ."

"Can I ask you a personnal question ?"

"I think we're over the step of asking for permission .."

"Right .. You never tried to find informations about your family ?"

"I did try . But impossible to find anything . It's like they never existed .. That's weird because I don't have any memories of them or how it is to be loved by a mother and a father . It seems so strange when I see the love Frigga bears for her sons . When I was younger I used to cry myself to sleep , praying to know one day how it feels to be loved . Really loved . Then the idea just faded away and I just stopped caring for this kind of things . Instead I focused on my skills . Bow , sword , dagger , bare hand fight , magic , study . Everything . But even if I do not care about having parents anymore I still have this void in me . All the things I've done to be busy and occupy my mind did not fill it ..."

"Have you tried to find informations in this realm ? I know that my uncle knew your parents . He's dead but I know he kept record of everything . With some research , I maybe can find something ..."

"Spare your time , really . It doesn't matter anymore now ."

Robb looked at her , sadness in his eyes . After those moments spent with her , he realised that he liked her . It wasn't love . It was impossible to love someone after a single day . But he definitely cared . Both had lived tough moments in their lives and her past was making him aware of how much a person could hide behind a polite smile . He wanted to protect her and make her happy .

Thessana felt Robb's stare on her back but she did not say anything . She never imagined that he was capable to think or do things like he did to Jon . But that's what made him sweet and lovable . They went in silence to their horses and met Ned and the others right after .

"How was the hunt kids ?" asked Ned , smiling .

"We got squirrels and a deer . "

"They're already in Winterfell ."

"Well done you two . We should go now .."

Loki looked at her and was surprised by her silences and her quick glances to the Stark boy . Who was doing the exact same thing . Eventually , he rode next to her and he smiled at her . She did the same and they started to talk . They even laughed loudly several times , making Loki angry . He wanted to kill him , to make him suffer . The sight of Winterfell was a relief for him .

Robb and Thessana kept talking next to their horses , planning to go later in the library to seek a book about old stories . She noticed that Robb's expression grew worried as he saw Maester Luwin half walking , half running towards them . Or more precisely towards Ned . He gave him a message and Robb went to his father .

"The dwarves of the realm of Nidavellir declared war to Asgard . All the Asgardians need to go back to their realm now . Order of the AllFather ." said Ned , looking directly at Robb and Thessana .


	5. Chapter 5

"When do they have to leave ?" asked Robb , frowning .

"Tomorrow morning since night is falling . We should all clean ourselves and wait for more informations ." answered Ned .

"We can't spend the night here if Asgard is threatened !" shouted Thor .

"Oh please Thor if dwarves wanted to attack Asgard , I think they can manage to protect themselves . Tell me what use you'll be by leaving into the woods at night , finding a portal that might not be here . Spend the night here , plan a strategy , rest well . That's what we all need ." said Thessana , rolling her eyes .

"She's right Thor .." agreed Sif .

"Then let's plan a strategy … "

Thessana looked at Thor as he left inside and sighed . Robb patted her shoulder , smiling softly . She followed her sister inside , to their rooms and they cleaned themselves .

"You shouldn't have talk like that to Thor .. He doesn't like it when you're right ."

"Sorry if my purpose in life isn't to please Thor all the time . I can't believe he'll be king one day .. "

"Shut your mouth . What if somebody heard you ?"

"So what ? Thor isn't that stupid . He perfectly knows that I think he's an oaf . "

"No he's not !"

"Right he is not . Can I ask you a question ?"

"Sure .."

"You never tried to search who were our parents ?"

"No . Is it that Robb who put ideas like that in your mind ?"

"Don't change the subject . You were older than me . Why haven't you search at least their names ?"

"Because the AllFather told me that they weren't that known and if I wanted to join the warriors I had to stop asking all those questions ! So don't start this neither ."

"You put your career ahead of your origins ? "

"Oh because you would give up your place in the palace to know them ?"

"A thousand times Sif . "

"I don't like Robb ."

"I thought you found him nice and attractive .."

"Not when he put stuff like that in your mind ."

"Too bad for you , I like him . Same for Jon Snow ."

"He is a bastard . He's worst than filth ."

"Do you hear yourself ? What is wrong with all of you ? Jon is a person as you , as me . His birth isn't his fault ."

Thessana put her cloak around her shoulders and was ready to go but Sif stood in front of the door .

"Where are you going ?"

"Spend time with the Starks . After all , they'll become my family soon ."

"Thessana if you leave this room I will .."

"Do not threaten me Sif . I am more powerful than you . Never forget that ."

And she left . She found Robb in the library and sat next to him . He was reading a book about the oldest families in the realms .

"What are you looking at ?"

"You . Or at least your family . Don't you have any hints ? Anything that might help ?"

"Your uncle Brandon gave to my mother a necklace with a direwolf on it as a wedding gift ."

"Uncle Brandon … He died before mother and father married … Come ."

"Where ?"

"The crypts . You told me that you shielded yourself . Which means that you had enough senses and intelligence to understand the situation and that you needed to be protected . Maybe seeing Uncle Brandon might trigger somehting in you . "

"But I never met him ."

"Maybe your parents talked about him .. Worth a shot ."

She followed him in the dark crypts . It was gloomy and kind of scary . She shivered and stayed close to Robb who held her hand , carrying torch with the other ."

"That's my grand father , Rickard . He died , killed by the Mad King Targaryen before the rebellion , alongside Uncle Brandon . This is Bran the Builder , our ancester . We come from him and he was first King in the North . "

"It was the Targaryens who decided to rally the north to the rest and make Starks warden right ?"

"Indeed … Karlon Stark founded the Karstark family , our direct relatives . This is Lyanna , my aunt . She died of a fever . It's because of her that the Rebellion started . She was betrothed to King Baratheon but Late King Targaryen kidnapped her and all started … "

"She looks beautiful ..."

"Apparently she was . Father told me that King Baratheon doesn't want to marry anyone because of her .. She's the only woman in the crypts .."

"Do you have any uncle or aunt left ?"

"Uncle Benjen . He's the youngest and he's in the Night Watch . That's Brandon .."

She looked at the tomb and the craved face . She touched the cold stone and stayed quiet . She turned to say something to Robb but he was gone . She called him several times but nothing . Only a soft howling and the noise of a sword being scratched against stone . She made a ball of light and walked towards the noise . There were several empty tombs , with any inscription on it . Only one was craved with a wolf head . She couldn't read the name on it , like it was in a foreign language . She heard steps behind her and turned , thinking that Robb was back . She wanted to ask him about that but words didn't come out . Instead she screamed at the top of her lungs and felt backwards . She crawled back , tears rolling on her cheeks , knowing that her death was coming . She was stuck in a corner and closed her eyes , burrying her head in arms . But instead of pain , a strong and warm embrace surrounded her . She opened her eyes , her breath ragged . She burried her head in the fur of Robb's cloak and cried even harder as he held her tight . She clutched his cloak and looked behind him .

"Is he gone ? Please tell me he's gone ..."

"Thessana nothing's here ..."

"There was a man ! He was wearing black clothes with a cloak , black too . But he had a wolf head instead of … He had a wolf head sewed on his neck ..."

"Thessana look at me . There was nothing . No one is here . You looked at Brandon's tomb and you began acting weird . I called you several times but it was like you couldn't hear or see me .."

"No one is there ..."

"No . You're safe . I am here to protect you . Don't worry anymore .."

She stood and looked around . No one besides the two of them . Robb took her back upstairs . Dinner was served and they both acted as nothing happened . Thor was mad at Thessana , it was obvious but she did not give him the pleasure to notice him . Same for Loki .

After the tense atmosphere of the dinner , the cosiness and calm of the library felt like a shelter . The Stark Library was a real treasure , Loki was right . It was almost as great as the one in Asgard . She found what she needed , sat near a candle and started her reading .

"Need help ?"

She turned and saw Loki . She sighed and turned back to her book .

"Symbols and Meaning of dreams . Really ?"

"Did you come to laugh at me ?"

"No , I came to apologise . You're right , Snow is a person as you and me . "

"What happened ?"

"He said to Thor that his plan sucked and if he wanted to die he'd happy to kill him right now ."

"No he did not !"

"He totally did . Thor's face was priceless . Of course , the boy was scolded but to be honest , I don't think he cared that much ."

"So now you're like best friends ?"

"No , you have this spot . Let just say that in the future , i'll be nicer to him . "

"What about Robb ?"

"What about him ?"

"I saw how you looked at us when we were together ."

"Thess we grew up together . I don't want to see you waste your life with somebody that doesn't deserve you ."

"You don't know him ."

"Oh because you do ?"

"No . Of course not . But I saw glimpses of him and I liked it . I don't know if i'm going to love him in the future or anything but right now I don't complain about it . I know I could get worst . Way worst ."

"Your kindness will lose you one day … Anyway . What happened ? Bad dreams ?"

"Remember when we were children ? We were doing those weird dreams .."

"The dream where I saw a woman getting stabbed in the stomach and heart ? "

"Yes . And I was dreaming of this wolf-man .."

"A lycan ?"

"No … It's ..."

"That awful ?"

"A man , wearing black elegant clothes . But instead of a head he had a wolf's head . And his chest was pierced with arrows and he had a wound where the heart is . "

"I remember it indeed … Kind of disgusting in my opinion .. You dreamt about it again ? "

"No . I saw it . For real . I was in the crypts earlier with Robb and I saw him . Robb told me I was sort of hallucinating . I probbaly was . But I could bet that it was real .."

"How did you react ?"

"How do you want me to react ? I was scared as shit . But more I think about it and how he looked … Gods it sounds stupid …. So so stupid ."

"Thess … Tell me ."

"He looked like he knew me . Like he was trying to talk to me . I could swear that he recognized me Loki ..."

"What happened next ?"

"Nothing . Robb was next to him , trying to calm me down ."

"You think he could be Robb ? "

"Why ?"

"Well , the Stark' sigil is the direwolf … And the monster was replaced by Robb so .."

"Impossible . I did this dream every single night during years when I was a child . I did not know Robb back then . "

"Right … Found something in the book ?"

"Well , first of all , a man without a head means freedom or death . According to the arrows I saw and the wounds it's more likely about death . Then it's written that if there's a wolf head it means that the person with it , will try to do things , accomplish actions beyond his means . So if we put all these meanings together the man in my dream will die because of his ambition and dreams … "

"Or because of his ambition he'll free others but will die in the process .."

"It still means death ."

"Do they have books about the old Targaryen's stories ? I'm not sure I saw one last night .."

"There's one right there .." she pointed at it . Loki took the large volume and sat back next to her .

"What are you looking for ?" she asked .

"This wolf man reminds me of something … A story mother used to tell us but i'm not sure where it comes from . And since her favourites were from the Targaryen's lame prophecies ."

"If they're prophecies , aren't they supposed to happen ?"

"Obviously they did not see that they'll all die .. So that's bullshit ."

"I can't fight this argument ."

"Ah ! Found it ! Look !"

She took the book and looked at the title . " Old stories from the Late Targaryens " . She opened it and saw awful drawings , full of red and black . But the story Loki showed her didn't have any drawings .

"Too awful to draw obviously .." he muttered .

"Farther on she came upon a feast of corpses . Savagely slaughtered , the feasters lay strewn across overturned chairs and hacked trestle tables , asprawl in pools of congealing blood . Some had lost limbs , even heads . Savaged limbs clutched bloody cups , wooden spoons , roast fowl , heels of bread . On a throne above them sat a dead man with the head of a wolf . He wore an iron crown and held a leg of lamb in one hand as a king might hold a scepter , his queen by his side , guts out , holding a dead baby ..."

She closed the book and looked at Loki .

"Mystery solved ." he declared with a smile .

"I had those dreams because of a story .."

"I bet mine are about the queen . "

"That's .."

"You expected something more adventurous dear Thess ?"

She said nothing , just looking at the book . It was too plain . It couldn't be from this . And why the man looked like he knew her .

"Stop overthinking it Thess . You're worrying yourself for nothing . You should go to bed , we leave early in the morning tomorrow ."

"Yes , right … Have a goodnight Loki .."

She let the book on the table and left the room silently . All the castle was asleep but she didn't felt like going back to her room and face Sif . Instead she went in the Godswood and sat there in front of the tree and started to pray the Seven Gods , specially the Mother and the Crone to give her peace and wisdom in this strange situation .

Thessana did not sleep that night . She stayed in the woods , alone , waiting for the dawn . After a quick breakfast she followed the Asgardians , ready to leave .

"It was a pleasure to see you Thessana . Here's a fur for you , the wind is blowing hard today .." said Catelyn , holding her in her arms .

"Thanks a lot for all of this . I wish it ended better .."

"Nobody can predict a war . And I am sure this is not the last time we see each other .. " she said , winking .

"Robb is a nice boy . Take care of him .."

"Oh he thinks he's old enough to take care of himself .."

"What are you two talking about again ?" asked Robb smiling .

"Oh your mother was giving me some advices for the journey back home ."

"And i'm going to give the same advices to your sister !" she said leaving .

"You were talking about me ?" asked Robb , cocking an eyebrow .

"You're not the center of the attention you know ?"

"Oh I thought I was … Anyway .. Farewell Thessana .."

"See you soon I hope Stark ."

He looked at her , smiling softly and she hugged him .

"Take care of yourself okay ? "

"You're the one leaving for a realm which is at war … Just saying ."

"I am not actually fighting this war though .."

"Such a shame you'll be better than anyone ."

"Stop flattering me .."

"I am trying to charm you actually but shame on me i'm bad at this .."

"You're techniques are awful . Seriously . I'm not joking ."

"Okay I got it ! They're leaving . You should ride your horse ."

"You disturbed me !" she said , riding her horse and ready to follow her fellows .

"So goodbye for real now .."

"I like you Robb . Really like you."

And she left .

"I like you too Thess ..."

* * *

"Why again are they declaring war at us ?" asked Thor .

Thessana and Loki sighed heavily as they looked at each other . It has been three days that they were back in Asgard and that the Dwarves had done anything against them .

"They're angry because they said that we abused them . They want to rule themselves ."

"But you're the AllFather !"

"I think it's time for them to remind it .."

"A real King doesn't have to scream that he's the king ..." whispered Thessana .

"I let you come in the War Council because you have obvious skills in strategy and leadership . Don't make me regret this decision ." snapped back the AllFather .

"I rather be on the battlefield ."

"With your leg ?"

"My leg is fine ."

"A battlefield is no place for a Lady ."

"What about Sif ?"

An uncomfortable silence reigned in the room .

"It's time for all of you to do some training before the departure tomorrow ."

"Fine Father ." said Thor , leaving , followed by the Warriors Three and Sif .

"I rather stay here with Thess looking at the last strategies once more ." added Loki

"Fine son but do not stay too long . Thessana when our new soldiers will arrive i'll sent them here and you'll brief them ."

"As you wish your grace ."

She turned and face the large map she pinned on the wall earlier . With her magic she put several dots on the Nidavellir map , a different color for each group of soldiers .

"You think it'll work ?"

"I am a hundred per cent sure . But it's sending people to a butchery if we do this . The group which will attack North will certainly die . "

"But the others will live and end this stupid meaningless war ."

"I can't believe we're fighting against dwarves .."

"Welcome to the club .."

"By the way when he said soldiers . New soldiers he meant who ?"

"If I recall he sent ravens to the other realms for some help . He rather sent people from another realm than his own men , to face a certain death .."

"This is wicked .."

"Once again , Welcome in the War Council of Asgard .."

"In which realm he did send ravens ?"

"Vanaheim , Alfheim , Westeros ..."

"Which part of Westeros ?"

"Winter is coming for those dwarves ."

Thessana closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose . Loki smirked and patted her shoulder .

"Always a pleasure to see you Greyjoy .."

She turned and faced the Northeners , Robb heading the group .

"Shall we start Lady Thessana ?" he asked smiling .


	6. Chapter 6

Robb smile disappeared as she exposed the plan , not mentionning how the group leaving in the north were sent to face their death . He immediately understood what she wasn't saying but kept his mouth shut . Thessana was avoiding him , rather looking at Jon , who had trouble to understand .

"How do you know the dwarves will be in the north ?" asked Jon .

"That's where the main portal to their realm is . We send a group there , large enough to make them think that's all our forces . And , at the same moment , Heimdall will built a portal in the south , where their king is , to stop the rebellion . If we have the king they'll surrender ."

"Their weapons are in the North .." said Robb .

"We're not sure ."

"And which group will take the risk to go to the North ?"

"I did not decide yet . "

"Oh because you decide now .."

"I am leading the group going to the north so yes ."

Loki cocked an eyebrow , but said nothing . She was trying to convince them and she was better than him in this game .

"Then you have my sword ." said Jon .

"Thanks Jon . Thanks a lot . "

"Maybe we can focus on this stupid plan instead of flirting ?" snapped Robb .

"What ?" Thessana looked shocked .

"You heard me well ."

"Can you all leave ? Some of our warriors are training . Robb , you stay ."

"I don't .."

"It wasn't a request . "

Everybody left , leaving them alone .

"What's your problem ?"

"I can ask you the same ."

"Is it some kind of game ? Riddles ? Because I am not in the mood ."

"Good play . Really good liar . Even if I already knew it ."

"Okay I'm lost . Can you explain yourself ?"

"You could at least tell me that you didn't want to marry me instead of begging my father to broke the engagement ."

His tone was cold and the look in his eyes made her feel bad . He was hurt . As his honor . He was hurt by something she never done .

"Can I go now , my lady ?"

"Robb I never asked anything to your father .. Why would I ?"

"To choose a bastard over me . To marry an Odinson to have money and gold ."

"You know what ? Thanks a lot to tell me that . I must say that the idea of being your wife crossed my mind and I actually liked it . But thanks to this misunderstanding I , now , can see that you're just a prick . You're no better than Greyjoy . "

"There is no misunderstanding ! You told my father that you rather be single your whole life than marry me !"

"What don't you understand ?! I wanted to marry you Robb ! I wanted to be your wife ! Do you really think I want to marry Thor or Loki ?! Gods , what is wrong with you ?!"

"And who told that to my father then ? Your double ?! Stop lying to me !"

"I don't even know why i'm trying to talk to you . You're so stubborn that's incredible !"

"And you're a liar !"

"Oh go to Hell !"

"Am I disturbing something ?"

Thessana looked at Loki and said nothing . Robb left , angry and she cursed . Then she looked at Loki , frowning .

"What ?"

"Nothing .."

"Troubles with the Stark boy ? "

"Nothing .."

"What's wrong with you ?"

"Nothing .."

"Are you going to repeat nothing over and over ?"

"What do you want ?"

"I talked to the AllFather . You can go on the battlefield . "

"Great .."

"But it's not in the north unfortunately . You're going South with me . The Stark boy will lead the North ." he said , smiling .

Thessana nodded and left the room , lost in her thoughts . Taking somebody else appearance was Loki's favourite trick when he was younger . But she couldn't believe he had taken her appearance to tell Ned Stark she didn't want to marry Robb . Why would he do that she asked herself . Then she knew who was against her wedding with Robb . She left in the gardens , where everybody was training and grabbed Sif by her arm , taking her aside .

"I already know that you're leaving tomorrow , no need to shout the news at me !" she said , laughing .

"Do you hate me so much that you needed to ask Loki to do that ? Loki , who is the person you hate the most . But obviously Robb took this place right ?"

"Thess .."

"No shut your mouth . Do you feel so lonely and miserable that the thought of someone happy hurts you so much ? Get a life and let me live mine . And get over him . He does not love you or care about you . You're nothing for him . You could die tomorrow he wouldn't care . Any of us would ."

Sif had tears in her eyes but Thessana couldn't care less . 

* * *

Thessana looked at the Northeners , riding their horses , Robb leading them . Loki and Sif were starring at him but he didn't notice . Jon came towards her and smiled .

"Ready to fight Thess ?"

"Oh yes .. Jon ?"

"What ?"

"Be careful . Really . "

"Why ? Do you know something I don't ?"

"Dwarves have magic and know how to do weapons . It isn't going to be easy so don't take this battle as a joke ."

"I never take a fight as a joke . I told you my swords was yours and yet you're going south though ."

"Protect Robb for me . "

"You're afraid for him … I thought things weren't great between you two .."

"Come .."

She led him apart from the others , where nobody could hear them .

"Can I trust you Jon ?"

"Of course .. What's going on ?"

"I think someone is against Robb .. I never asked Ned Stark to broke the engagement . Then someone appoints him as leader of a group when he never fought before . At least not in a war . When I made this plan , it was sure that the group going in the North wasn't going back , or at least not entirely ."

"Somebody is trying to get Robb killed . Or at least take him away from you … Who could possibly want this ?"

"We'll figure this out later . But now we have to do anything to protect him . I casted a spell on you . Anyone near you in a perimeter of 10 feet will be protected . Stay near him . Understand ?"

"Yes . Do not worry ."

"See you soon then Snow ."

"And you Thessana ."

She ride back to her place and looked at Robb . He turned her back to face his men and sadness overwhelmed her .

"May the Gods protect you Robb Stark ..." 

* * *

Nidavellir' mountains were covered in snow and the sky was dark , even in the morning . Half of the dwarves were hidden in the undergrounds caves while the other half was heading to the north . A few more hours and they would attack their king and face his guards . Thessana was sat in the snow , under a tree , her bow in her hands , looking at the horizon . She was worried for the Westerosi , more than she would admit . Fortunately nobody bothered her , too busy laughing about the dwarves . Sif was avoiding her as Loki . But the latter seemed to prepare something .

"Ready young girl ?"

She looked up to see Fandral , smiling . He sat next to her and looked at the horizon too .

"It's me or everybody is different ?" she asked .

"Ah little Thess .. Welcome in Royalty where dishonesty is the main order . Nobody can has as much honor as the Starks . Especially not the Asgardians . Sometimes you remind me of a westerosi , of a northener or even those persons from the Riverlands . They are full of honor , honest , true to their person . You don't act as an Asgardian ."

"Maybe I'm not . Since nobody seems to know my parents .."

"Indeed you may come from those areas .. I am sorry for whatever these two oafs had done . "

"Do you think Loki could trick someone to drive him to his death ?"

"I don't know .. I mean Loki is sometimes weird but at the point to kill someone .."

"I think he has something against the Stark boy .."

"You think ? Thess everybody knows he hates Robb Stark . But kill him ? That's another level .."

"Something is going to happen . I am sure of this . I can feel it Fandral . "

"For who ?"

"A load of people ."

"Fandral , Thor is waiting for you ." interrupted Loki .

"Okay .." he patted her shoulder and left , Loki taking his spot .

"What you two were talking about ?"

"Oh nothing . Just old friends talk ."

"You are acting weird since yesterday . I knew having the Stark boy around wasn't good for you ."

"Because you're an expert in what's good for me right ?"

"I think yes . We are close friends . More than that I even think .."

"I beg your pardon ?"

"Oh come on Thess if you really wanted to marry the Stark kid why did you tell Ned Stark to broke the engagement ?"

"I did not tell anything . "

"Who did then ?"

"Oh stop lying , Sif told me the truth ."

"If I recall well , Sif saw you bursting out of the palace , red of anger … I think she would have say yes to anything you asked . Moreover , you're not in a good state of mind recently … "

"Don't ! Don't try to blame me for this ! Never I would have done something like that to Robb . I didn't talk to Ned Stark . So don't make me the bad guy in this !"

"I'm not sure it was a good idea to bring you here .."

"You send me back home and i'll kill you in your sleep . "

"I am scared for you , dear one … You're really acting weird … I care about you and your safety ."

He came closer and held her hand , kissing it slowly . She opened her mouth and eyes wide , not knowing what to do .

"Oh dear Thessana I don't know what i'll do without you.."

And he kissed her . Fear paralysed her , numbing her senses . Loki took that as a good sign and grabbed her hair trying to bring her closer . But she slapped him and stood .

"What is your problem ?! Gods you're a total freak . Never touch me again ."

And she left back to the camp . She realised her hands were shaking and wished Robb or Jon were here to help her . 

* * *

It was a real slaughter . Thessana tried to not kill any dwarves , only knocking them but Thor and Loki were real butchers . There was blood everywhere in the tunnels , corpses filling the way . She had to go out to not faint . She knew war was like that but never she imagined that people who were that close to her could act like that .

"The King surrendered and called back his troops . We can go ."

Thor was followed by the King of the Dwarves , his neck and hands tied with a heavy rope .

"Was that necessary ? I don't think he's going to escape ."

"Since when did you become full of innocence ? Killing is bad is your new motto ?"

"Fuck you Thor ."

"I am royalty !"

"Fuck you your grace then ."

Some warriors behind laughed , ignoring Thor's stare . Once all gathered , Thor called out Heimdall and a bridge opened , bringing them back to Asgard . Frigga and Odin were waiting for them . Frigga welcomed her with a hug , the tension leaving her face at the sight of her safe children .

"Here's the little king !" shouted Thor , throwing the dwarf .

"You don't need to humiliate him ."

"Thessana is right son .." agreed Frigga .

"Did the Westerosi came back ?"

At the same time , horses arrived . A large group was coming , Jon leading them . Thessana looked at all of them , searching for Robb but nothing .

"Where is Robb Stark ? Where is he ?!"

"We're sorry Lady Thessana but the dwarves killed him .."

She looked at Jon , who had his face wet with tears .

"No .. No … Not Robb .."

"I was next to him and the dwarves attacked us . It was so quick … They had magic but we were protected . But Robb left the group and he got immediately captured .. We didn't have any sign of him after .."

"I don't believe you . He's alive . He can't be dead !"

"Thessana .." Frigga said with a soft voice .

"No ! "

"Send a message to the Starks . Tell them to come here . Order of the AllFather ." 

* * *

Thessana couldn't look at Catelyn . Shame was overwhelming her . Shame and grief . Catelyn tried to conserve her honor but she broke down and started to scream and weep for her only child , now dead . Robb was the only one missing . Only Thessana and the Starks used the word missing , everybody being sure he was dead . In his honor , a feast was organized . Catelyn was looking dead in the inside . Same for Thessana . She knew something would happen and she didn't protect him .

"Oh come on Thessana , stop looking that sad ! We're here to celebrate Robb Stark's life !" shouted Thor , drinking his tenth cup of wine . Catelyn looked at him , ready to kill him but Ned held her hand .

"Celebrate ?" said Thessana in a weak voice . "A man is dead . Parents lost their children and you want me to celebrate ? Do you hear yourself ? Robb is dead ! He's never coming back again . Never I will see him . Never . And you want me to celebrate that … "

Jon was crying silently , looking at the table and Theon had lost his eternal stupid smile .

"Yes Thessana celebrate . Because this feast is not only for Robb Stark but to announce some important news ." said the AllFather . He cleared his throat as he stood and everybody felt silent . "Asgardians . I am pleased to announce you the engagement between my son Prince Loki of Asgard and Lady Thessana ."

Thessana said nothing , numb by her pain . Her grief was weighting too much , cutting her from the world . Catelyn looked shocked , understanding the situation and that Thessana wasn't asked for this . Jon looked shocked too and angry . Loki took her hand , smiling . She took it back and left the room , under the stares of whole Asgard , like a zombie .


	7. Chapter 7

"How can you let this happen ? Ned we have to do something !" said for the hundredth time Catelyn , pacing in her room .

"What do you want me to do ? This is the AllFather choice Cat ..."

"She is promised to Robb !"

"But Robb is dead .."

"He's not . I can feel it in my guts . My son is alive . "

"Cat , we talked about this several times already .."

"This is not what matters right now . We have to do something . This wedding is a joke . She's being forced obviously … I can't let this happen .."

"They're already kind to let us spend some days here for the wedding so don't make them regret that . "

"Kind ? Oh please I take that as an insult . First they kill my son then invite us at the wedding of his bride with another man !"

"She didn't want to marry Robb . She told me so .."

"That's why she mourns him ? That's why she spends all her time in the Godswood praying for him ? This is another trick from this Loki trust me . She liked Robb and was willing to marry him . Both Robb and Thessana were tricked and I didn't see anything coming … What kind of mother am I ? .."

"Oh come on Cat love ..." said Ned , holding his weeping wife in his arms . "If I could do anything I would . But it's impossible ..."

* * *

Thessana looked at the women dressing her in differents gowns for the upcoming wedding . Everytime they asked for her opinion and everytime were greeted by silence . All Asgard was buzzing since the announcement . It was the first royal wedding since centuries , even millenium . Asgardians were coming everyday , paying their tributes then hoping to be part of the ceremony . Delegations from other realms were already coming too . All Asgard was happy about this . All except Thessana . Robb's death and her wedding with Loki shook her to the bone , leaving nothing of her except tears , grief and rage . Everybody was all smiles and laughs but her . As soon as somebody was with her , she was wearing a mask of indifference and coldness , not talking nor paying attention . She couldn't even mourn Robb properly . She soon understood that seeing her cry Robb made Loki happy . For him it was a symbol of his victory over him . And she couldn't give him that satisfaction . The only moments she could let herself go was with Jon or in the Godswood , where nobody came to disturb her or talk to her about this pitiful wedding .

"Silk or lace my lady ?"

She looked down at the woman , who was holding two pieces of fabric , both white .

"Which one is the stronger ?" asked Thessana . Everybody in her chambers stopped and looked at her . It was the first time that she was speaking or answering one of their questions .

"Silk .."

"Then take the silk one and hang yourself with . "

The woman gasped in shock and left running , tears in her eyes . The door was wide open as she rushed out and Thessana sighed in relief as she saw Jon , standing there , cocking an eyebrow .

"Is this a bad time ?"

"No . Come in ."

"But Lady Thessana your dress .." said one of the woman .

"If it isn't that obvious , I don't care about this dress . Leave now . All of you ."

They all left as Thessana went in her bathroom , taking the gown off to put one of her dress . Jon was sat on her bed , playing with a piece of silk . She went next to him , lying on her back , looking at the canopy .

"How do you feel ?"

She did not answer , just closing her eyes and breathing slowly .

"Sorry stupid question .."

"No actually … Nobody asks me anymore how I am … How I feel … They all assume I am full of joy but hide it because I'm a rebellious piece of shit . "

"So how do you feel ?"

"Empty but full at the same time . I don't feel anything since his death , it's like I failed in the only thing I had to do . And at the same time I am full of anger . I want to kill them all … Starting by this shit of Loki .. You know what's the worst ? During all those years I was sure he was my friend … I was the only one talking to him or playing with him because everybody hated him .. Be nice , they said . Look where being nice led me . "

"I think Loki really loves you in his own weird way … He knew he couldn't stand against Robb so .."

"Don't find him any excuses ..."

"I am not . He's probably responsible for the death of my brother ..."

"You loved him very much ..."

"He was the person I cared about the most … I was jealous of Robb my whole life . The way my father looked at him , I wanted that . He was better than me at everything . Fighting , hunting , riding , and girls . Gods , the girls loved him … I wanted to hate him , but I never could . Because he was my brother and I loved him more than anything … "

"Girls loved him ?"

Jon cracked up and start laughing as Thessana . It felt good to be able to laugh , felt almost normal .

"Jealous ?"

"Me ? Maybe who knows .."

"Girls loved him but he wasn't paying attention , wasn't seeing them . He was more absorbed by his future duties as Lord of Winterfell , trying to do his best .. Oh no , he never paid attention to any girls . The only time I saw him attracted to a girl it was you … When he learnt that you didn't want to marry him , he became depressed .. I told him it was impossible that you said that but he didn't believe me . And I understood how insecure he was … How scared he felt ..."

"I wish I knew him better .."

"Maybe you two would be married by now and we would have been back in Winterfell .."

"Yeah maybe ..."

"I should go .. I think rumours about how the bastard is close to the future bride are already running in all Asgard .."

"Who cares .. You're my friend Jon . I love you .."

"I love you too Thess .. I am glad I met someone like you ."

* * *

Robb woke up and shivered . The gloomy atmosphere of the cave , the salty taste of blood in his mouth , the ache in his bones , everything was driving him mad . He knew that he was close to his death and he couldn't do a thing about it . The chains around his wrists , bounding him to the wall seemed to be larger but only because of the weight he lost . Robb didn't know since when he was taken prisonner . Days , weeks or even months . He lost track of the time when the dwarves started to torture him . At first it was only few slaps and punches . But they understood that it didn't hurt Robb that much . And they started to use swords to make cuts on his chest , whip his back or even burn his skin . But never he begged for his life , for mercy . He knew that his family would think that he was dead . They would mourn him for a few days then get back to their lives and try to make a new heir . Or give Jon the Stark name . This thought made Robb truly happy . Jon would make a great Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North . His eyes closed slowly , dead tired of his condition and the darkness surrounding him . But soft footsteps woke him up again . More torture was coming for him . His jaw clenched as the footsteps were closer . But instead of a whole group of dwarves , a single one was standing in front of him , carrying a lantern . Never Robb saw him , or maybe he came when he was unconscious . The dwarf looked scared and was rolling his eyes , trying to catch a noise or a stare .

"Nobody's here …" said hoarsely Robb .

"Nobody came while you were asleep ?" asked the dwarf , still worried .

"No or they would have woken me up don't you think ? Are you here to kill me ? Do it fast i'm kind of bored to be honest ."

"Oh don't play it tough with me Robb Stark . I know you . And I am not here to kill you but to give you your freedom back ."

"Is it some kind of trick ?"

"Sssh they could hear you … "

The dwarf broke the chains and Robb felt on his knees , exhausted . The dwarf tried to make him stand but impossible . Gathering his last forces he stood and followed the dwarf in a maze . After what seemed hours , Robb saw natural light and rushed towards it . He was greeted by snow and he started to laugh hysterically , the coldness soothing his pain .

"No time for this Robb Stark , we must move fast before somebody sees us !"

"Where ?"

"To my house . You're going to hide there until you'll feel better . In this state never you would make it to Asgard ."

"I am not from Asgard .."

"But they're the ones who sent you . Anyway hurry up Roob Stark ."

"You can call me Robb you know .."

"Oh I wouldn't dare Robb Stark .."

Robb frowned looking at the weird dwarf . He had something in his mind , Robb could bet on it . But he wanted to live and leave this place so he followed him anyway .

* * *

Dinners were silent now . Nobody even tried to make conversation . Even Thor was more serious , more solemn . Thessana knew it was just a phase . Soon he'll be back , the foolish , reckless Thunder man . Only Loki was grinning all the time , proud of himself , almost parading .

"You should stop drinking so much wine love ..." said Frigga with a gentle tone .

"Is it an order ?" replied harshly Thessana . "You think you haven't done enough ? Let me have this last little pleasure . " as she took another sip .

"It dulls the senses ."

"Yeah that's the point of it , thanks your grace ."

"We all should go to rest . Tomorrow is a big day . " said Odin , cutting short any protest .

Thessana stood the first and left to her chambers , locking herself up . After warming the water , she took a bath and sat there , thinking . The night after she'llbe married and will have to share her bed with a man she despised . She wanted someone to confort her , to sooth her pain but she was alone . All alone . She held her kness against her chest and started to cry . She wanted to flee , be free of this situation . The persons who had saved her when she was a baby , were now her jailers . She needed to talk to somebody . She went in her room , put a robe and left silently , walking through the corridors . Never she needed this kind of person . She grew up alone , her life fulfilled with joy and laughs . But now she felt the loss . She needed a mother . She knocked at the door which opened quickly after .

"I hope i'm not bothering you … I need to talk .."

* * *

Jon came in the tavern and immediately spotted Theon , sat in a corner , drinking . He didn't even noticed the girls who were walking around him , trying to catch his eye . But Theon was only focused on his drink . Jon took a beer and sat in front of him .

"Notice those poor girls , Greyjoy . Stop pretending to be sad ."

"Because only the true Starks can mourn ? Oh I forgot you aren't one neither ."

"I am more Stark than you . In case you've forgotten you are an hostage . You may have been raised with us , you're not one of us ."

"And yet , Robb was my brother . And you know he thought the same of me . I loved Robb . He was the only one who treated me as an equal . As his brother . Maybe more than you … "

Jon said nothing and took a sip of his drink .

"Once I remember , Maester Luwin told Robb to not trust the Iron born . Because they were rebels and weren't trustworthy . An Iron born will always stab you in the back . He said that to Robb . "

"What did Robb answer ?"

"That if he could , he would put his life in my hands and never regret it . "

"That sounds like Robb . Always seeing the people and not the story behind their names ."

"I hate him . I hate him for dying .."

Jon , once again said nothing , a sob stuck in his throat .

* * *

"Why are you doing this Loki ?" asked Thor , looking at the stars from the balcony .

"She loves me . I am the perfect person for her . " answered Loki .

"So perfect that she rather drink herself into oblivion . "

"Are you here to celebrate my last night as a single man or to say stupid stuff ?"

"Not stupid stuff . I know you think I am though . Stupid I mean . Several people think that . Sometimes I am , I don't deny it . But this time Loki you're acting foolishly . More than I'll ever act . Stop this madness . Let her mourn and live her life as she wants ."

He came back in the room and looked at his brother . He looked tired , paler , crazier .

"That's not her the problem … It's you Thor . You and your jealousy . You're jealous because you're still single in your miserable life . Bedding a different girl each night . Never you'll find love . You'll always be alone . You might be the all mighty Thor but it kills you that I got the woman of my dreams , of my fantasies . "

"Thessana isn't a fantasy Loki . She's a real person . If you think she'll bend the knee to you then I pity you . "

And he left . Loki screamed of anger and broke to pieces all the furnitures in his room .

* * *

Robb dry his wet curls with a towel as he came back in the main roon . At his surprise it was a normal house , like the ones of the farmers from the North . The dwarf had given him back the clothes he wore under his armour when he was captured . His wounds were still hurting but he felt better , clean and dressed . A pot full of soup was warming on the fire .

"Come Robb Stark and sit . The food will be ready soon . Let me pour you some tea . "

"Thanks for everything , really . I feel bad for having nothing in exchange ."

"Oh your life worth all of these do not worry ."

"About that .. I don't think I am the person you're expecting .."

"Are you Robb Stark ? Son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark , born Tully ?"

"Yes but .."

"Then yes , you are the person I expect you to be . Here drink some tea ."

"How do you know me ?"

"I've read several things about you ."

"It's impossible .."

"Don't forget that dwarves have power . Other than making great weapons of course . "

"You can see the future ?"

"And you are born to achieve great things that's why I had to free you .. But your selflessness will lose you . "

"What great things ? Tell me .."

"I can't … But remember this . Family comes first , no matter what . Cause in the end of the day , they're always loyal with you from the start till the end . Never forget this ."

"If you know the future , do you know the past as well ?"

"You're wondering about Lady Stark ."

"No , not my mother .. About Thessana , the Asgardian ."

"That's what I said . Lady Thessana Stark . Do not move and drink ."

Robb took a sip of his tea and smiled at the warmth of it . The dwarf came back with a large book , almost too big for him .

"This is some kind of register ?" asked Robb .

"Sort of ..."

He started to look in it , quickly then tore off three pages .

"Take them with you . "

"Can't I look ?"

"Do you really want to do it without her ?"

"No .. Thanks for everything .."

"Let's eat . And after a night of rest , we'll see if you can leave ."

* * *

Thessana shed her tears and looked at the stars .

"The Gods always hear your prayers . They may let this wedding happen but Loki will be punished for his mischief … And remember that Winterfell is your home . You can come whenever you want ."

"Thanks Lady Stark … "

"You may not be a Stark , but you're like my daughter . Tomorrow we will sat on your side . And as I told you , Ned will take you to Loki . "

She looked at Catelyn and tears rolled on her cheeks again . It was almost dawn . The whole night , they talked about their lives , futures and the wedding . Never she thought she would come when she want to her room , earlier that night but she did .

"I wished my mother was like you .. Or at least alive .."

"Oh little love ..."

She held her in her arms , humming an old song . They both stayed there until the sun fully rose .


	8. Chapter 8

Thessana looked at herself . She was wearing a long dark emerald dress . The silk felt cold against her skin , like frostbite . She had heavy golden bracelets and diamonds earrings , her hair were waving in her back . She looked tired after staying the whole night awake but she didn't care . The door opened and he turned to see Sif .

"Gods … You are beautiful Thess .. You asked for me ?"

"Wow for once you wear a dress .. I guess it really is a special occasion ."

"The wedding of my little sister with the love of her life is a special occasion ?"

"Do you believe it ? I mean .. if you repeat this lie to yourself all the time do you eventually believe it ?"

"Thess not today .."

"Yes because I'm going to marry the love of my life , that's what you said right ? For your information , the person who was close to be the love of my life , or at least way closer than Loki , died in a war against dwarves ."

"You didn't ask me to come to fight me .. What do you want ?"

"Just to tell you that I don't want you to stand by my side during this nightmare . You lost this right the day you let this shit happen . I don't want to be part of your family , I don't even want to see your face anymore . I can't bear the sound of you . Did I make myself clear ?"

"Very clear ."

And she left , slamming the door . Thessana looked back at herself in the mirror and looked at the direwolf pendant in her hand . The necklace was too heavy , too ostentatious , Loki would rip it out of her neck . Instead she took a thin silver necklace and put it around her neck . The direwolf rested on her chest , hidden by under her dress .

* * *

"Well they did not lie ! You trully are a beautiful person !"

Thessana looked at the man standing in front of her . He was wearing heavy beautiful clothes with a crown . As all Westerosi , it seemed , he had a beard and long hair .

"King Baratheon right ?" said Thessana , not sure of herself .

"Well I see Asgardians teach well History ! Yes little dove I am King Robert Baratheon ! And you are Thessana soon to be Odinson ."

"Not yet ."

"I like a free spirit ! Come and let's talk !"

He grabbed her arm and they sat in a corner of the room . She looked at all the guests around her , eating and drinking , joyful and careless .

"You'll be so happy in the South in King's Landing . It isn't as rich as here but it's beautiful and less … Golden . But definitely a must see !"

"Maybe some day I'll go there ."

"Our gates are open dear one . Look at Ned ! Always so serious ! He doesn't appreciate the joys of life !"

"It's gonna be a hard time for them but they'll make it through , I am sure ..."

"The loss of their child really put them down .. I heard some people … They said you were supposed to marry Robb "

"Indeed … "

"You started with a boy and now you're with a prince ! Things got better !"

"Why don't you find yourself a wife , your grace ?"

"Aaah … None are good for me .."

"High standards ?"

"You can't even imagine !"

"Robb told me that .."

"Lyanna ? My story isn't that different of yours I guess .. She died before our wedding . Gods she would have made a perfect queen .."

"I'm sure of that your grace . "

"The Starks have this little thing that make them irresistable … "

"I agree with you .. "

"Tywin Lannister is coming … I'm going to hide ."

Thessana smiled as he left , almost running as a tall man , with white hair , three persons behind him .

"I am Tywin Lannister , Lord of Casterly Rock in Westeros . Prince Loki invited us in case you're asking yourself even if I don't see why a woman should ask herself those questions on her wedding day .."

"Still water run deeps . My Lord ."

Tywin looked at her with narrow eyes . She held his gaze until he turned to the persons behind him .

"This is my children . Cercei and Jamie .."

"A pleasure to meet you , you must be Tyrion ."

Tyrion looked at her , cocking an eyebrow . "This girl has some guts" he thought before kissing her hand . She smiled at him before looking at Jamie .

"So you are the Kingslayer . Interesting … I thought you were .. Bigger ."

"Better watch your tongue ."

"Cersei , shut your mouth ." snapped Tywin , before leaving . The twins followed him but Tyrion kept looking at her .

"Yes ?"

"Why aknowledge me ? And not the two others ?"

"I have a soft spot for bastards , cripples and broken things . "

"Well said … If you may I'll use this sentence quite often by now ."

"Do as it pleases you my friend . "

"I am sorry for the Stark boy . I did not know him but he seemed like a good person ."

"You should ask his parents .."

"Oh the Lannisters and Starks don't really mix .."

"I think it's the fact that a Lannister always pays his debts that froze any conversation before it even started ."

"Tell me about it … Do you have any whores in this damn realm ?"

"Plently . Ask Thor for the best ones ."

"Thanks my Lady ."

"Oh and Tyrion ? I hope we're going to be friends in the future .."

"Oh I'm sure of that .."

He left towards Thor with a wide smile .

"You shouldn't talk with the Lannisters . They're rotten .."

She turned and looked at Jon , who was frowning at the sight of Jamie .

"Keep your friends close , but your ennemies closer Jon ."

"Even the Lannisters ?"

"The dwarf isn't like them . He is the black sheep . Trust me one day he'll go against them . "

"Are you sure of that ?"

But Thessana wasn't listenning anymore . She looked at the dark shadow few feet away from her . Nobody seemed to notice it except her . After a few seconds it finally took the shape of the man with the wolf head . This time she wasn't scared . She was ready and willing to confront him or it . The man walked out the room and she followed him , letting Jon alone . The corridors felt cold and dark even if the sun was shining hard as always . It was there , standing looking at her with his animal eyes . But there was a human sparkle in it .

"Who are you ? Or what ? Why are you haunting me ?"

"The wolf is coming back home …."

And it disappeared . She cursed and ran a hand in her hair .

"The wolf is coming back home .. Why do simple when you can make it hard .."

"Who are you speaking to ?"

She turned and saw Frigga . She looked sad but smiled at her .

"To myself since I can trust no one ."

"Thess ..."

"No . Do not try to make me feel guilty . I already feel like it . You know why ? Because I pray the Stranger every single day since Odin decided this . I pray the Stranger every single day and wish your son's death . And I hate myself for that because nobody should do this . But I have no other choices I guess … Now , if you excuse me , your grace , I wish to speak with the Septon before this nightmare starts ."

* * *

"Why do you mean in the Godswood ?"

"I think I am pretty clear … I still have faith in the Seven . Of course . But I wish to get married in front of the Old Gods either . "

"But why ?"

"Because I want to ."

"I'll announce the AllFather that we're moving the ceremony in front of the Heart Tree ."

"Thanks Septon ..."

He nodded and left quickly . She had to buy time to think about what the wolf-man had told her . But she was running out of ideas ...

* * *

Jon stood next to Theon , Maester Luwin , Jory and Rodrik Cassel . In front of them King Robert was making loud jokes . Catelyn was looking at Loki , with narrow eyes . Loki was cocky as a peacock , smiling and looking down at the Northeners .

"Robb should be standing there .." whispered Theon . Jory elbowed him and Theon rolled his eyes . "What ? You know I'm right !"

"We all know it boy but now shut your mouth before they cut your head !" replied Jory .

"I can't believe we're going to let this happen . Robb must be shouting at us right now from Heaven ..."

Violons started to play and everybody turned . Jon saw his father , Thessana holding his arm , as walked to the altar . She was beautiful even if sadness haunted her eyes . Ned kissed her hair and looked at Loki , clenching his jaw . Loki only focused on Thessana and grinned . As Ned took his place next to his wife , Loki cloaked Thessana and they faced the Septon . They joined their hands and the Septon bounded them with a ribbon .

"In the sight of the Seven .. And the Olds , I hereby seal these two souls , binding them as .. Yes child ?"

Thessana opened and closed her mouth , not able to pronounce a word . Odin looked impatiently and shouted at her to say those damn words causing a ruckus in the Northeners ranks . Loki grabbed her hair , all smile and hide his face in her hair , right next to her ear .

"Say the words or I swear , dear one , that I will slaughter all those Northeners you love so much and no one will say a thing about it ."

"Do not touch her !" said Catelyn .

"I am Loki Odinson . Prince of Asgard . I have all powers over my wife !"

"She has not said the words ! "

"Everything is getting out of hand ! Everybody calm down !" said Thor . "We're here to celebrate a wedding so please ."

"A wedding ?! How dare you call this a wedding ?! " replied Catelyn .

"What is this ?"

The voice was cold , icy . Eveybody stopped talking and arguing and looked at the couple . Thessana was looking at the Heart Tree and the blood red leaves , listening the sigh of the wind and the rustle of leaves . Loki was holding between his fingers the dire wolf pendant , his hand shaking .

"Do not make me repeat myself ..."

"Robb is coming home ..."

Everybody stared at her , in shock .

"What did you say ?" asked Loki .

"I said Robb is coming home . The Gods heard my prayers ."

And she started to laugh hysterically . She took off the ribbon and the cloak and looked at Loki .

"This wedding is not happening . I told you to not underestimate the Gods . Never . "

"Oh dear if you think the Gods will stop this wedding you're wrong .. So wrong .."

"You can't do anything . Not in front of so many people .. "

"This time you underestimate me ."

He grabbed her arm and made them disappear . Thessana felt on her knees on the ground and looked around her . He had taken them in the forest where Odin used to take them to learn how to use a bow .

"Can't you just let it go ? I don't want to marry you . I hate you . I , now , see why everybody hates you ! You're a monster ! A freak ! "

He slapped her and she felt on her knees again .

"Touch me one more time and I'll skin you ."

He raised his hand but a dark shadow pushed him away . Loki's eyes went wide at the sight of it .

"The wolf man of your dreams .."

"Touch me and he'll kill you .."

"I thought you were a bad witch but obviously I was wrong .. You have darkness in you Thessana .."

"Says the monster ..."

Loki laughed and disappeared .

"Wait don't go !"

The shadow stopped and turned to face her .

"How did you know for Robb ? I mean he's coming home right ? Is he ?"

"Yes .."

She shivered . The voice wasn't human . It was animal , like a growl . But the growl of a wounded animal .

"Why are you so adament to protect me ? Or to tell me things like that ? You could have let me marry Loki .. Why ?"

"I sworn to protect you ."

She looked at it and all the hints connected .

"Robb …?"

The shadow nodded . She let out a sob . Tears were rolling down on her cheeks , blinding her view . The shadow became more precise and she could really see his features and clothes . She took a step forward . His cloak was tied by two dire wolves pins and he had a crown .

"The Targaryens were right … Oh Gods that means that I .. "

"Sorry ..."

"This is not true . This is a nightmare . I am sleeping . You are not real ! You are not Robb and I am certainly not going to die … No ."

The wolf's head disappeared and Robb's took his place . He was pale , looking tired but he had tears in his eyes . He looked older , his hair all messy and with a beard .

"This isn't real .. Please I want it to stop ."

"I am not supposed to reveal myself to you .. I am a part of your future that you aren't supposed to know ."

"No ! You are not a king ! I am not a queen ! You are dead , killed by dwarves and you don't have a wolf !"

"If it's easier for you .."

His voice was Robb's one , the soft calm one . But broken . The man in front of her was broken , like he saw things he wasn't supposed to .

"Thess … My love .."

She cried harder as he came closer to her . She shivered as he touch her hair , tears rolling down on his cheeks .

"You're warm and soft .. I miss that .."

"Why .."

GhostRobb smiled sadly and cupped her cheek . She felt nothing just coldness .

"I was a boy with too much responsabilities I guess … A foolish boy . "

He kissed her forehead and smiled again . But the smile faded and he let out a scream . Thessana looked at her stomach and saw blood . Pain started to spread in all her body and she felt on the grass and leaves . She saw Loki a bloody sword in his hands, looking at Robb with wide eyes . GhostRobb knocked him off and cleared the sword , put it back in Loki's hand and made him disappear . But before he whispered something while touching his head . He , then , kneeled next to Thessana .

"They're coming I can feel it . They'll be there in less than a minute . You're not going to die . And remember that I love you no matter what .."

He touched her forehead and whispered the word "forget" and she fainted . GhostRobb disappeared as Ned , Thor and Jory , followed close by Odin and Loki came .

* * *

"I came back and it feels like everything just … Gods what happened mother ?" asked again Robb .

"Those Asgardians are plotting against you and Thessana . That's what happened . That's why you were captured and that's why now this poor girl is half dead ! "

Robb looked at his mother who was making a prayer wheel for Thessana .

"I thought only mother could make one for their children .."

"Yes and where's her mother ? We are the only family for her now . Where are the Asgardians ? Trying to find a way how to clear this Loki while she's dying ."

"Cat .. Loki was with us when we found her . He was with us when we left to look after her .."

"He's a wizard Ned ! He's full of mischief .. Trust me he played a trick on us . On all of us . What would they say anyway ? That she stabbed herself ? Why would she do this ? "

"Loki left with her but came back few seconds after telling she gone crazy . They may use this version .." said Jon .

Catelyn did not look at him and resumed her work .

"She knew you were coming back though .." said Ned .

"What ?" replied Robb .

"She knew . She's the one who told us . Why would she kill herself if she knew you were alive and coming home .."

"Loki .." whispered Catelyn .

Eir came out few minutes before dinner to tell everybody that Thessana was fine and was now resting . Catelyn was the only one allowed to go see her to put the prayer wheel above her bed and pray for her . The Starks decided to remain in their room until their departure the day after . Robb was nursed by his mother who kept hugging him and kiss him .

"I should go to sleep mother . It's late and we're leaving early .."

"Right … You know at least where to sleep ?"

"Yes . Theon and Jon have a spare bed . Have a goodnight . Father .."

"Goodnight my son ."

Robb opened the door and almost hit the Queen .

"Sorry your grace I did not see you ..."

"Stay I need to talk to your parents and you ."

"Queen Frigga sorry for the mess I am .." said Catelyn .

"I understand , you've been through a lot lately . That's why I am here .. I want you to take Thessana with you , to Winterfell . I fear for her . She's not safe anymore . "

"With all due respect , I don't think Loki will agree with this ."

"She was supposed to marry your son . And he's alive . And Loki is my son , he'll do as I command him ."

"If it's your wish then … I'll be happy to take care of her as my own daughter ."

"Thanks Lady Stark . I wish we met and became friends under other circumstances .."

And she left the room .

"Finally someone rational here ..."

* * *

All the palace was sleeping . Nobody , not even the guards saw the shadow sneaking in the corridors and the healing rooms . Eir was sleeping on a chair , taking a rest in her constant surveillance of the woundeds . The shadow leaned over the bed . She shivered a little but she was still sleeping .

"If I cannot have you , nobody will have you .."


	9. Chapter 9

"I am going to practise in the woods . You're coming ?" asked Theon , eating his last slice of bacon .

"Jon ?" said Robb , looking at his brother .

"Why not .. I need fresh air . "

"Let's go then !"

"Go in the yard , fetch the horses , I have to do something before ." said Robb , leaving the table .

"She's not awake yet ?" asked Theon .

"No , Maester Luwin said that magic had caged her mind and there was nothing to do for the moment but wait ." replied Jon .

"It's been two weeks .."

"We should go prepare the horses . Robb needs to change his mind ."

* * *

Robb opened the door slowly and sighed . She was still unconscious . She looked so petite in the bed covered with furs . Her hair was brushed and shiny and he suspected his mother of this . He closed the door and sat softly on her bed , taking her hand .

"Hi .. I hope you had a good night . It was cold so I came to start a fire . You look great if we forget the part that you're unconscious since two weeks .. What a nap , if I may say so .. Gods I say stupid things , I'm sorry . Sorry I did not come yesterday morning but my father wanted to hunt so I had to go with him . I wasn't the best companion I'm afraid .. Eir and Jon came to see you though . You have a slight scar on the stomach but nothing important . Eir said you were lucky that Father found you that quickly … She also said that if you don't wake up , on your own , before the next moon she'll ask Queen Frigga to do something . Sorry I only bring you bad news … If you can hear me I want you to know that I find you beautiful but I miss your smile and our fights .. Moreover I have something for you . When I was in Nidavellir , the dwarf that saved me gave me informations about your family . I didn't read it of course . So wake up please … Please .. "

He looked at her , waiting for an answer that he knew will never come . He kissed her forehead , said goodbye and left the room .

"Still unconscious ?" asked Theon , on his horse , looking Robb riding his .

"If she wasn't , I would be by her side Greyjoy . Let's go ."

* * *

Loki looked at his mother who was reading in the library . He knew he was being watched all the time and wasn't happy about .

"Why are you frowning again ?" asked Frigga , still reading her book .

"I was wondering why you let her go with those savages . She was supposed to be my wife ."

"If the Gods wanted her to be your wife , you would be married already . It's not by thinking about it over and over that it'll change something ."

"You had no right to do this .."

"Do you hear yourself ? You sound like a spoiled child who lost his favourite toy . You should be ashamed . Thess was raised as your sister and look the result now ."

"I never loved her as a sister and you know it . It , always , was more than that ."

"Loki enough . You had her friendship and you ruined it . You're the only one to blame in this . You knew she loved you as a brother and nothing more ..."

"You seen this ? Right ? You knew since the beginning that never she loved me like I love her .."

Frigga said nothing but closed her book and looked at Loki .

"I can't believe you let me do all this .. You knew about this and you didn't say a word ."

"Do not put the blame on me , I wanted to protect you all .."

"Protect us ? Obviously you did a great job ..."

"She is meant to marry the Stark boy and I know that since you two are children . I know how much you love and care about her and never I would have done something to hurt your feelings ."

"Well done , once again mother . Thanks to you , she's gone , she hates me as half of Asgard . Thanks a lot ."

And he left . Frigga closed her eyes and breathed slowly .

"I only wanted your happiness my little snowflake..." she whispered .

* * *

Robb came in the room for his daily routine , even if this time he had the whole day for him . No hunt or practise or learning to do with Maester Luwin . He started a fire as usual and sat on a chair next to Thessana's bed with a book .

"Old Nan used to read me this when I was sick . Stories of the Nine Worlds . Sometimes she said Ten Worlds because for her Westeros can be counted as one . Anyway , there are a lot of storied about the white walkers , the Night's watch , the Wall . Stories about the last winter or the Gods … I loved the scary ones because after my mother would come and cuddle me to sleep .. I loved this … I thought you may enjoy some of them .. "

But before he could start to read , she shivered several times . Robb noticed that she had goosebumps whereas the fire was still warming the room and she was covered in furs . He touched her forehead and realised that she had fever . She was almost burning . He called out the Maester who came as fast as possible .

"This is very strange . I fear , my lord , that I don't know what is happening to her .."

"We need Eir … I'm going to send a message to Asgard ."

"Tell Old Nan to bring me pieces of fabric and cold water on your way ."

* * *

Loki sat next to his brother , looking at the empty seat of his mother . Guilt overwhelmed him .

"Where is mother ?"

"She left for Westeros earlier with Eir . Thess' state is getting worse ..." said Thor .

"Is she awake ?"

"No and that's the problem . Mother said that someone , probably cast a powerful spell on her . It's like her mind doesn't want her to wake up . I wanted to go but after what happened she said it might not be the best idea … She's my sister by the Gods ! How can't I see her ?!"

"What kind of spell ?" asked Loki as Thor burried his head in his big hands .

"How can I know ? Mother just told me it was a powerful one and that it could have erased her memories ..."

Thor looked at Loki and frowned .

"You couldn't … No … I can't believe you .. No .."

"Can you express your thoughts in a correct way Thor ?"

"You did not cast this spell right ? To make her forget all what happen so for her you're not the bad guy of the story . Tell me you did not ."

"I did not . I may love her Thor but I am not that cruel ."

"Right .."

* * *

"Do you feel it ? "

Frigga looked at Eir . She was clearly worried .

"Your Grace , I don't think she'll be the same as before .."

"You don't think we can fix her memories ?"

"It'll be hard , maybe impossible .."

"Who can do this ? This is the most powerful spell I have ever felt ..."

"The only time I saw a spell that powerful it was when Melisandre was still in Asgard ..."

Frigga shivered and looked at Thessana . She was thinner , pale . The door opened and Frigga saw Catelyn and Robb .

"Is she fine ?" asked Catelyn .

"We don't know yet . We're going to wake her up and see the damages . "

"What kind of damages ?" Robb looked at the Asgardardians , waiting for an answer .

"Loss of memories , changes in her personality or maybe nothing . We don't know ."

"Really helpful .."

"Robb ! " scolded him Catelyn .

"I understand you're frustrated Robb but you have to be patient .."

Robb left the room , slamming the door behind him .

"Your Grace , please excuse my son's behaviour .."

"Do not worry Lady Stark ..."

"When are you going to wake her up ?"

"Now ..."

"I'm going to talk to Robb .."

Catelyn left the room as Frigga sat on a chair next to the bed .

"Do not lose yourself in her mind , Your Grace . We don't know what you're going to see ..."

"I know her , do not worry dear Eir ..."

Frigga held Thessana' hand and closed her eyes as Eir cast the spell .

_Frigga expected darkness but it was the opposite . She was in a field , surrounded by long trees and recognized Asgard . In the middle was a little girl , wearing a white dress , her hair floating in the wind . She was sat in the grass facing a dark shadow. Frigga came closer and recognized Thessana . The dark shadow has a human figure but a wolf head. She didn't notice her and kept playing in the grass with a wooden toy and the shadow. A howl came from the woods and the shadow disappeared .Thessana left running towards the trees , following him . Frigga ran after her and found her facing a grey wolf , bigger than the little girl . It was showing his teeth and fangs to her but she walked to him and touched his head . The wolf rested his head on her tiny arm and she smiled ._

"_You're a nice wolf aren't you … I'm going to bring you back home and ask Queen Frigga if I can keep you . Is it okay with you ? Yes nice wolf .. You need a name too ! But first , let's go back to the land , I don't like the woods since Melisandre killed those people .."_

_But as soon as she turned an arrow was shot in the wolf's hand . Thessana cried out and kneeled next to the wolf . She held his head and took the arrow off ._

"_Who did this ?! Who ?! Show yourself coward !"_

_Frigga gasped when she saw her son , Loki , coming out a tree with a bow looking at Thessana and the wolf with a smile ._

"_What is wrong with you ?!"_

"_He was about to kill you ! To take you away from us !"_

"_He was my friend !"_

"_You just saw this wolf ! And a wolf isn't a friend !"_

"_I hate you .."_

_The whisper faded in the wind . Thessana was crying silently , still holding the wolf ._

"_Come on Thess .. Thess I'm sorry . I just wanted to protect you ."_

_When she look up at him she wasn't the little girl anymore . The wolf body disappeared replaced by a dead Robb ._

"_You killed him .. You killed Robb … It wasn't for protecting me . It was for keeping me at your side like I was your toy . " _

"_I love you , it's my duty to protect you !"_

"_Liar ! I hate you !"_

_All went dark . When light came back Frigga was next to Thessana . She was facing several persons . Frigga understood it was all the persons she cared about at some point of her life . Loki was behind her , talking to her ._

"_Look at them … It may be the last time . You're mine Thessana . Nobody will take you away from me .."_

"_Fight him Thessana . I know you can make it !" shouted Jon walking towards her . _

"_Jon..." whispered Thessana . _

"_Forget him . Now ."_

_And Jon disappeared . Little by little , several persons died . Mainly people she met coming from Westeros and the Starks ._

"_Loki did this ..." _

_Frigga took Thessana by the shoulders and shook her ._

"_Thessana look at me this is Frigga . You know me . I spent my whole life protecting you and I'm not letting you go now ! Look at me ! Remember those persons . They count for you , you care for them . Jon is your friend . As Robb . Fight the spell . I know you can make it . "_

"_Who's Jon ? And Robb ?" asked Thessana , frowning . _

_Frigga touched Thessana' brow and shared the vision she had when she was younger . The vision of Thessana and Robb's wedding ._

"_See ? He's part of you . You can't let him go . You need to keep him with you ."_

"_Robb ?..."_

"_Remember him . Remember them ."_

"_I need to leave this .."_

"_You need to wake up now ! While you remember or the spell will take your mind again . Wake up !"_

_Thessana looked at Frigga , not knowing what to do . She was slapping herself but nothing happened ._

"_It doesn't work !"_

_Loki appeared behind her , a dagger in his hand . He winked at Frigga and cut Thessana's throat ._

Frigga's eyes snapped open and it took her several seconds to get back to her normal self . And then she realised that Thessana was screaming , sat on her bed , Eir and Robb trying to hold her back . It was like she was possessed . She was holding her throat while trying to push Eir and Robb , who struggled to hold her .

"What is happening ?!" yelled Robb .

"Her throat was sliced and it woke her up .. "

"Who did this ?!"

"I … I didn't see .."

"We need to calm her down ! Hold her tight , boy ." said Eir , letting Thessana go .

Eir touched Thessana brow and whispered some words . Thessana stopped screaming and felt in Robb's arms , lifeless as a puppet .

"What have you done to her ?"

"She's only asleep . It'll calm her down and she'll wake up in few hours . She needs to get back to reality . Don't worry she's safe . Your grace , have you seen something that might help me ?"

Frigga looked at Robb , waiting for him to go . But he didn't move , waiting for her to speak .

"Robb .." started Frigga .

"No . I'm her husband , I need to know everything ."

"You're not her husband yet boy .." whispered Eir .

"He's right Eir , he can stay after all .. Some parts of her memories , I think , may be erased . Her recent memories … I think I helped her recover from it and she'll remember everything . I hope at least .."

"Suppositions and hopes .. This will not help her .. Your Grace ."

"Have faith Robb . Thess is a fighter , never forget that .."

Robb sat on a chair and burried his head in his hands .

* * *

"So ?! Is she fine ?" asked Thor , welcoming his mother on the Bifrost .

"Better . She's sleeping now . The Starks will send us a message when she wakes up . She'll be fine son , do not worry ."

"Could I go see her ?"

"Why not . But wait for her to wake up ."

"I'm going to see if Fandral or Sif want to come !"

"Do you know where is your brother ?"

"In the library . Why ?"

"To talk to him .."

* * *

Loki was reading silently . He smiled when he saw his mother and stood to bow .

"About what I said mother .."

"No . No Loki . What have I done wrong with you ? I gave you everything you wanted , I loved you and still do , I thought I raised you well , taught you all the things I could and yet , you still disappoint me . How could you do this to Thessana ? Where did I fail in your education ? Gods I can't believe it … Nobody knows about what you've done . I couldn't bear to see the disappointment and judgements in their eyes .."

And she left . Loki sat back on his chair and opened his book . The persons walking by could see the prince reading a book , peacefully . But behind the illusion cast , Loki was crying silently .

* * *

Robb woke up , jumping a little . The sky was dark , the only light in the room coming from the fire and the moon . He lit some candles and looked at Thessana . She was moving , switching sides and after several minutes , she stretched and yawned . Robb noticed that she froze as she touched the furs . She opened her eyes and look around , sitting .

"Gods .. You're awake ! I thought that .. You scared me … "

And he held her in his arms . But she did not held him back nor move . Robb let her go and looked at her , frowning .

"No offense but who are you ?"

Robb sank in his chair , shock and fear overwhelming him .


	10. Chapter 10

"Why can't I leave ? I don't know anyone here , I don't even know why I am here ! This is insane !" said Thessana , pacing in the room and running a hand in her hair . "I'm turning crazy in here , if at least you could explain anything to me !"

"I don't know what happened , I already told you that . Several times actually ." replied Sif , sit on the bed .

"Is it like a big joke ? I wake up in another realm , freezing cold in case you haven't notice , a stranger by my side in a room I never seen before . And I can't have a single explanation ? "

"The Queen is coming in a few days , she has to take care of some business in Asgard before ."

"What kind of business ? What can be more important than this ?!"

"I don't know ! Stop thinking about yourself for a second Thess !"

"You got to be kidding me . Stop thinking about myself ? I have no memories of what happened . Nothing . It's like I have a big dark cloud in my head . I don't know anybody , trust no one and you want me to stop thinking about myself . Gods .."

"I know this is difficult for you but .."

"No ! No , you know nothing , that's the point . You know nothing , you understand nothing . I'm tired maybe it's time for you to go back to Asgard .."

"I'm coming to see you soon . This time with the Queen ."

Thessana nodded sharply as Sif sighed and left the room . Thessana sat on the bed and looked at the fire . Rain started to pour hard outside .

"Oh perfect , exactly what I needed .."

She stood and went to close the shutters and saw that men were still fighting in the yard . She looked at them , trying to recognize some of them but the rain made it harder . One of them , looked up at her . Robb was his name if she remembered well . Heir of this gloomy castle . He kept starring at her , waiting for something to happen . Thessana felt the rain wetting her sleeves but she didn't care . Something in this man was strange . Thessana knew that he had something to do with her but she was incapable to say what . Someone shouted his name and he looked away . When Robb looked up again , the shutters were closed . He clenched his jaw and resumed his practise , anger in his gestures .

* * *

"How is she ?" asked Frigga , looking worried at Sif .

"I don't know , Your Grace … She's angry of course , but that's not a surprise coming from her . But I don't know she was … She looked scared . Or it's all in my head . "

"Fear in her situation isn't a surprise neither .. Is she treated well ?"

"Very well . They try everything to keep her healthy and safe but she's not cooperative . Lady Stark told me that she was barely leaving her room .."

"She's going to be better . I know it . I know her ."

"I hope so , Your Grace .."

"You may leave now Sif . Thanks for everything ."

Sif bowed and left the room . Frigga went to the library and found Loki , sat in a chair , hidden by several books piled on the table .

"Have you found anything ?"

"I already told you Mother , her memories will not come back . They're erased . End of the story ."

"You did that to her , you must have a way to stop it ."

"When I did it , I hadn't the idea to give her memories back . I created the spell like that . You know there's nothing to do . You should bring her back here , it'll be better for everyone ."

"You could be punished for what you've done .."

"And who's going to tell Father ? You ? Really Mother ? You would do this to your little snowflake ..."

"What have you done to my son ..."

"He's gone ! Don't you see it ? That's the real me now . I am not the scared child anymore . I don't need anyone . I am more powerful than any of you and I'll show you some day … Now , with all due respect Mother , leave me alone ."

"The Gods see everything Loki ..."

"I am a God ..."

* * *

Night had fallen and everything was dark and silent . Once more , Thessana hadn't show to dinner , rather staying in her room . Catelyn came in and saw her , sat on the ground in front of the fire . She had dark circles under her eyes and looked alert .

"Are you fine sweetheart ?" asked Catelyn while sitting on the bed .

"Yes Lady Stark . Sorry for my absence during dinner . I wasn't that hungry .."

"If you are now , the kitchens are open even if I rather see you fetch a maid .. "

"Thanks Lady Stark .."

"Thessana … I understand you feel like being a captive here . But it's for your safety trust me . I do not enjoy seeing you like that .. "

"It's not against you Lady Stark . I remember you . You came in Asgard when I was younger . With Lord Stark . I remember this time . I just don't feel well with the whole situation right now .. I don't get it . And it bothers me . A lot . "

"I wish I could help you ..."

"But you can't . Nobody can so don't worry . I'll be fine . You should go to sleep my lady . It's late ."

"You should sleep too Thessana .."

"I will ..."

Catelyn kissed Thessana's hair and left the room . After few minutes , Thessana' stomach growled and she sighed . After putting her black cloak around her shoulders she left silently to the kitchen . She expected to see no one , but a man was sat , eating .

"Sorry I did not know that someone was here .."

"Oh come in ! You want to eat something ? Oh uhm I'm Jon , I don't think you remember me .."

"Lord Stark's son ?"

"His bastard ."

"Oh.. Nice to meet you though .. "

"Nice to meet you again ."

He smiled at her and she sat , smiling shyly .

"You want some of my bacon ? I cooked too much of it … "

"Is it crispy ?"

"Oh yes . It's better this way .."

"Then yes .. Oh do you have bread ?!"

"Calm down little savage . Yes we have bread , wait a minute .."

"Why are you awake ?"

"Can ask you the same question .."

He gave her bread and put two pints of ale on the table .

"So ?" said Thessana , taking a sip of ale .

"I couldn't sleep ..."

"Too cold ?"

"I'm used to it " laughed Jon . "No I was just thinking about things .."

"Ah tell me about it .."

"I guess you have more rights than me to have troubles sleeping .."

"My sister told me , long story short , that I was a drama queen , overreacting ."

"Well , if you look at the good side of it , she told you you were a queen , which can be a good thing .."

Thessana laughed and Jon smiled , his eyes bright .

"You're funny .. I like you . Were we friends ? I mean are we ?"

"I don't know … I guess yes we were friends . Good friends actually .. We faced a .. uhm .. Hardship together .."

"Are you still my friend ? I think I need someone as a guide in here ..."

"Of course Thess , I am your friend . We're all here to help you !"

"Thanks .."

"How are you ?"

"Lost .. Mainly . Can I ask you a question ?"

"Yes . If I can answer , I will ."

"There's this man . I think his name is Robb .. He keeps starring at me , waiting for me to do something .. Did I done something bad to him ? Like .. Do I need to apologize to him or what ? He's kind of scary but I have this guilty feeling when I see him looking at me .."

"Gods , I'm seriously thinking about writing a book about you two . "

"What kind of book ? "

"The kind of book that makes you want to slap the characters because they're too stupid . "

"Oh that kind .. So he's like .. my friend ?"

"Not really … It's complicated ."

"It doesn't sound good … "

"You were supposed to marry him .."

Thessana said nothing but laughed , loudly . But she stopped when she saw Jon's face .

"Oh Gods I was betrothed to him ? For real ? That explains the mean stares .."

"He's not angry at you .. More at the situation . "

"Do I love him ?"

"I don't think so .. You're not the kind of person that falls in love that quickly I think . But you cared for him , you tried to save his life once ."

"Wow that's something .. What else ?"

"Obviously you did not marry him .."

"Did we .. you know … get some action together?"

She blushed as Jon burst in laughs .

"Yeah right laugh about this , thanks .."

"I'm sorry you're just so .. You should ask this to Robb !"

"Yeah between two murderous stares and while he has his sword in his hand , good idea . Why I didn't marry him ?"

"It's late .. I'm feeling tired .."

"Okay .. "

He stood taking his plate out of the table . Then he stayed next to her , unconfortable .

"You can go Jon . Thanks for the answers already , it was very kind of you …"

"I hope we're going to see each other again . I like you Thess .."

He kissed her hair and left quietly . She sighed and finished her meal . After clearing the table , she went in her room . In it , all was dark , the fire was dead . She kneeled next to it and light it with her magic . She stayed in front of it , trying to warm herself when she heard noises behind her . She turned quickly , reading to protect herself . But there was nothing .

"Who's there ? "

"Hi little Thess .. I missed you .."

A man appeared . He was wearing a long cloak but she couldn't see who it was .

"Who are you ? What do you want ?"

"Your worst nightmare ..."

* * *

She felt something thick and warm on her collarbone . She touched and screamed . Her flesh was cut . Someone had just cut her throat .

* * *

Robb closed his eyes as the door of his room opened then closed .

"Oh stop faking it , I know you're awake ."

"What do you want Jon ? I'm tired .."

"She thinks you hate her . She thinks that you're angry at her . What's wrong with you and the mean stares ?"

"She stares at me too !"

"How old are you ?! Stop starring at her like some weird guys and talk to her !"

"Why is it so easy for you ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Why is she more open with you than with me ? Why does she talk to you ? Why is she more confortable with you than she'll ever be with me . That's why I don't talk to her , Jon . Because how can I stand against her friend Jon ? She'll take me for some fool and be bored of me , end of the story . "

"You're jealous ? I can't believe it .."

"Yeah make fun of me thanks . Theon doesn't do it enough ."

"Theon is stupid , forget him for a second . Stupid as you actually . Robb she's lost , she doesn't remember a thing that happened in the last weeks . She needs you more than me , I'm sure of this . "

"I don't think so .."

"Shut up . Tomorrow you'll take her for a ride and you'll talk to her ."

"Is it an order Snow ?"

"Yes Stark ."

Robb laughed and hit his brother in the shoulder .

"I let you sleep now ..."

But as soon as Jon closed the door , Robb heard a scream . He ran out of the room to face Jon who was frowning .

"Thess .."

They both ran to her room . Robb held his dagger as he stormed in the room . He dropped it when he saw her in a corner of the room , sobbing , her head burried between her knees .

"Should I call someone ?" asked Jon .

"No … No wait .."

Robb came to her slowly then kneeled . He touched her arm and she jumped .

"Hey calm down it's me .. Robb .. You're safe now . I swear . Tell me what happened ."

"I'm dead ! He cut my throat .."

"Thess you're alive .. Look at me ! You're alive .."

She didn't answer and kept sobbing . Robb sat and held her in his arms .

"Don't call anyone Jon . If they didn't hear , let's keep that between us .."

Jon nodded and left the room to see if someone was here . Thessana was clutching Robb's shirt , still crying .

"Thess ssshhhh , you're fine little one . Nobody is going to kill you . I will protect you until my last breath … "

Thessana let him go and looked at him , her eyes shining .

"You will protect me until your last breath ? I don't know you ! You're a complete stranger who keeps staring at me like some freak ! Get out ! Get out of my room !"

She stood and kept screaming at him until he left . He leaned over her door and closed his eyes as he heard her break something . When he opened his eyes , Jon was starring at him .

"She needs me , right Jon ?"

And he left back in his room , leaving his brother alone .

* * *

"I hope you travelled well your grace ..." said Catelyn as she climbed the stairs , Frigga by her side .

"With magic is much easier . How is the North ?"

"Still cold ."

Both women laughed as they came in Thessana's room . But the laughter faded as they noticed that the room was empty .

"Where is she ?" asked Frigga .

"I don't know … She was there few hours ago and I did not see her leave the castle .."

"She's in the Sept praying , Lady Stark , Your Grace .."

Catelyn did not look at Jon but Frigga greeted him with a smile .

"Thanks Jon .. How are you ?"

"I'm fine Your Grace . "

"You look well . What are you doing inside ? It's such a nice day .."

"I was just taking my cloak when I heard you .. I wasn't eavesdropping I swear !"

"I know Jon " laughed Frigga .

"I should go .." and he left quickly .

"Sorry for him Your Grace , Jon isn't .."

"Jon is a nice boy .. "

Catelyn did not answer and followed the queen .

* * *

"I pray All Gods to help me through this … I'm lost , completely lost . I try to be nice to everybody but I feel weak … I feel helpless . And I'm scared .. So so scared .. Please help me .."

She looked up and had a little smile at the sight of the book of prayers .

"Thanks .."

She stood and left outside to seek Jon . He was fighting with Robb and Jon and the man they called Ser Rodrik .

"Jon ..."

They all stopped and looked at her . She blushed a little .

"Uhm sorry .. I just want to talk to Jon for a minute .. If it's possible of course ."

Robb threw his sword on the ground and left in the castle, shouting curses . Ser Rodrik yelled at him to watch his language and several maids , working outside , had their mouths opened , looking shocked . Jon came by her side and led her inside , a hand on her back .

"How can I help you Thess ?"

"What's his problem ? "

"Really ? Whatever .. You look weird ."

"Do you have a library in here ? I need books . Loads of books ."

"Why ?"

"Since I'm a child , anytime I had a problem I was looking for help in books ."

"You're not a child anymore ."

"But I still have problems .. "

"Right .. Come ."

* * *

Frigga was still walking in the corridors , talking to Catelyn when they saw Thessana , walking towards them , paper and quills in her arms .

"Thess ? What are you doing ? Are you fine ?!" asked Frigga , frowning .

"Yes yes Your Grace ! Thanks for coming !"

And she left .

"Where is she going ?"

"This is the way to the library .."

* * *

Thanks for everyone reading this , seriously it means a lot :) give some reviews it'll be super great ! xx


	11. Chapter 11

Ned looked at the numbers written on the papers on his desk . He's been starring at them for hours and now they were like a foreign language , sign it was time for him to take some rest . Maester Luwin was sat close to him , writing everything on a neat paper .

"It's late Maester . I think it's time for us to go to sleep .."

"As you wish my Lord .."

He rolled the papers carefully when someone knocked .

"It's probably Cat , ready to yell at me .." said Ned with a smile . "Come in !"

But at his big surprise it wasn't his wife but Thessana . She was looking around , frowning , obviously scared to have interrupted something .

"Come in Lady Thessana don't be scared . What can I do for you ? It's late shouldn't you be sleeping ?"

"I am not Lady you know . I wanted to ask you a favour my Lord ."

"Tell me .."

"Do you have a spare map ? Of all realms ? I was looking for one in the library but I couldn't find it … "

"Maester do we have a spare map ?"

"I think so my Lord . Wait a minute child ..."

Thessana chewed her lower lip waiting and Ned smile , remembering how Robb used to chew his lower lip everytime he was surrounded by the North' bannermen .

"If I may ask , why do you need a map ?"

"Oh uhm... I'm working on something my Lord .."

"Planning a war ?"

"You got me .." she said smiling .

"Here it is !" said Maester Luwin , handing her the map .

"Thanks a lot Maester , my Lord . I should go now . Sorry for interrupting and thanks again ."

She bowed to them and left quickly . Everybody was sleeping so she was trying to make her way to the library as silently as possible .

* * *

"Jon can I talk to you ?"

"Yes father .."

Jon followed his father in the yard where they looked at Robb and Theon practising .

"I noticed that you were the one spending most of your time with Thessana . What is she doing in the library ?"

"She's looking for a way to get back her memories . She thinks that she might find something in the books ..."

"I hope she finds what she looks for … How is Robb dealing with all that ?"

"He doesn't talk to me that much father … "

"Because of her ?"

"Robb expects her to act as his bride but she doesn't remember him so there's a bit of tension between them . And any of them want to make the first step ."

"Stubborn …

"Worst than that ."

"Thanks Jon . You can go back practise with them ."

"Thanks father ."

Robb looked at his father walking away then at Jon .

"What did he want ?"

"Know why you aren't helping Thess with her research ."

"Very funny Jon … "

"She haven't slept in days . Maybe she'll be nicer ."

Jon smiled at his brother , trying to not laugh but Robb threw him his gloves and they both burst in laughs .

"She's going to kill me if I ever try to get closer . Like skin me then wear it as a cloak ."

"Well at least you'll be with her .."

"That's a way indeed … I'm sorry . For my attitude . What's happening it's not your fault . I guess I was angry at myself for my foolishness but couldn't admit it .."

"Go talk to her . This time it'll be better ."

* * *

Robb waited that the whole castle was asleep to sneak out his room and go to the library . Thessana was there as always since a few days . Robb leaned against the door and looked at her as she talked to herself , writing things , reading others .

"Are you going to spy on me or actually come in ?"

"How did you know ?"

"You're not really number one in hiding ."

Robb smiled and came towards her , looking over her shoulder .

"Don't do that , I hate it . "

"Oh because there are things that you actually like ?"

"Not you or your attitude ."

"I noticed that .." whispered Robb

"Don't do that ."

"Do what ?"

"You're turning yourself into a victim and make me the mean one ."

"You are mean ."

"How old are you ? Three ? Four centuries to act like a child ?"

"I'm just stating facts ."

"No you're taking the problem with your only perception ."

"What does that mean ?"

"That you don't put yourself in my shoes . Don't try to understand what I feel . You expect me to act as your gentle betrothed woman while I don't have a single memory of you ."

"I tried to talk to you several times . Don't put this on my back ! Don't do it because you are as guilty as me ! I am here , around all the time , trying to help you but nothing . So sorry if I got bored to be insulted or pushed aside for Jon !"

"I feel like I've been raped ."

Robb looked at her , his words cut short . She looked at him with her big emerald eyes as the words sunk in Robb .

"I feel like I've been raped so sorry to not be nice to you every single time . Sorry to not sit with you around a fire and let you braid my hair while I tell you about my problems . Someone erased a whole part of my life . It was a intrusion in my privacy and it feels like I've been raped . If you really wanted to help me you'd know that . And to add to this , I'm surrounded by people who have memories of me , of moments I spent with them . People that are complete stranger to me . Every single time I close my eyes , I see someone trying to cut my throat . It's been days I haven't closed my eyes , I feel helpless , I feel humiliated . I was someone and now I'm nothing just because of a couple memories erased . I see in your eyes that you're expecting something from me . Love ? A loving wife ? I don't know and I can't give it to you . I can't give it to you because I don't have a single clue of who you are to me ..."

Robb kept looking at her as she wiped off the tears rolling down her cheeks . Robb took a step forward , leaning over her , trying to kiss her but she took a step back .

"I just told you that I feel raped and you try to kiss me .. You should ask people to teach you how to interact in society . Like quickly . Seriously ."

"Sorry I don't know why … I … Sorry ..."

He started to chew on his lower lip and she almost smile at the gesture she knew by heart . She felt bad for him all of a sudden .

"Do we do that a lot ?"

"Kiss ?"

"Fight .."

"Last time I saw we had a fight too … I guess that's our thing ."

"At least we share a thing ."

Robb laughed and looked at the papers and the map .

"Can I ?"

"Help yourself .."

He sat and looked at everything , even the books which were open .

"You read all that ?"

"Yes . I can read really fast when I have a purpose ..."

"Why the map ?"

"I'm sorry but .."

"You can't tell . It's okay . Just .. Jon isn't the only one who can listen .."

"You should stop your obession over Jon . Or marry him . "

"He's my brother ."

"Targaryens done it ."

"And they ended pretty well indeed ..."

"They had dragons which is pretty cool ."

"I rather have a direwolf .."

"Me too … And I like talking to Jon because he reminds me of how Loki was when we were children . Like a brother . Robb , I have nothing against you . I just don't know how to deal with the story between us ."

"There's no story if it's easier for you . I mean we were supposed to marry then you said no so in my wounded pride I left for war and I was reported dead and then you almost married Loki but you knew that I wasn't dead so you stopped everything and got stabbed and had your memory erased ."

"Wow ..." said Thessana , sitting on a chair next to him . "Nobody said that to me .."

"Shit . I think I wasn't supposed to .."

"Can you be more precise ? Like write it on a paper with details and all ?"

"You have a quill? And paper ?"

"Here .."

When Robb finished , the sun was almost rising . He looked at Thessana , to see her asleep on the table , breathing slowly . But her hands were shaking . His mother always told me to not wake up someone who was having a nightmare so he rested his head on his folded arms and waited for her to wake up . Strangely when she did , she wasn't scared or anything . She looked calm .

"Are you okay ?"

"The nightmares weren't that terrible ..."

"So nobody cut your throat ?"

"No actually someone was protecting me ..."

"Who ?"

"Him . Or it ."

She gave him a paper which was under a book of old Targaryen' prophecies . It was a drawing , a good one , of a man with a wolf head .

"Last time you saw it you were sobbing in my arms ..."

"What do you mean I saw it ?"

"We were in the crypts and you began to scream and cry and then you told me that this was chasing you .. Are you sure it tried to protect you ?"

"Yes . Or at least he didn't try to kill me . But I didn't felt threatened . More like .. Irritated and safe . "

"I thought you felt irritated all the time ."

"Especially in the morning so be careful … I used to dream of this when I was a child . But it was scarier than now .."

"I finished what you asked me . It's all the moments we shared . Or at least when I was around you . I hope it'll help you .."

"Uhm Robb ?"

"What ?"

"We haven't … You know ? "

"Oh gods no . No ! What's wrong with you ?"

"What ? You're an attractive boy so it'll be natural if .. You know . I can't believe we're having this conversation ..."

"You find me attractive ?"

"I never said that ."

"You just said it a second ago . You said I was an attractive boy . So you find me attractive !"

"Liar . Stop twisting my words !"

"I find you attractive too . I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen ."

"And how many women , outside of Old Nan and your mother have you seen ?"

"How funny . Would you like to take a breakfast with me later ? Then we could go for a ride in the wolfwoods . Don't say no . You can't stay here all your time . You're going to be crazy . I mean more crazy than you already are ."

"I still have work to do .."

"And I'll help you after . Come on Thess you need fresh air !"

"I can open the window .."

"Don't play smart with me .."

"Not playing anything .." she said , smiling as he cocked an eyebrow .

"So … If you don't come with me I will use my strength to bring your butt downstairs ."

"You should watch your language in front of a lady .."

"You told me you weren't a lady ! So ? Do you come willingly or do I need to use my well known strength ?"

"Fine ! Let me sleep a little more and dress and take a bath ."

"Perfect ! I see you for breakfast in three hours then ."

"Perfect … What are you waiting for ?"

"I'll take you to your room ."

"You don't trust me ?"

"I do trust you . But I know that right now you'll not leave this room until I take you by force . So let's go .."

Thessana sighed and put in order all her papers and hide them in several different books . Robb was waiting by the door , looking at her .

"You should really stop starring at people .. This is creepy . Really creepy . "

"I don't stare at people , only at you .."

"That's even more creepy . I should watch my back more often in case you're around ..."

"I am as invisible as the wind .."

"Yeah sure .. "

Robb pinched her nose and they left in the corridors . They passed by several maids , going to the kitchen or cleaning . Each one was smiling a them and giggling as young girls .

"Rumours are going to spread like melting snow… By breakfast all the castle will think that you and I are madly in love , ready to procreate little Starks .."

"Interesting ..."

"What ?"

"Nothing .."

"Tell me !"

"Nothing Stark ! This is my room . See you in three hours ."

"I'm going to count every second ..."

"Really ?"

"No I'm going to sleep actually .. Care to join me ?"

"You never stop right ?"

"Never .."

"The proposition is , Gods know , tempting but I pass .. For this time ."

"If you change your mind you know where is my room .."

"No I don't . And let's keep it like that for now .."

* * *

Thessana was writing a letter when a maid came in , smiling .

"Yes ?"

"I'm here to help you ."

"For what ?"

"For breakfast .."

"Oh .. No it's okay I can take care of myself , thank you though .."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes . Can you just make sure that , for my breakfast , my eggs aren't overcooked and I want my bacon crispy ."

"Fine my lady ."

"Thank you very much .."

Thessana stood after the door was closed and yawned then stretched . She was dead tired and needed to clean herself . She loved the fact that despise being in the north , in the cold and snow , Winterfell had hot waters running inside their walls . She let herself go in the warm water of her bath , enjoying how it was soothing the ache in her muscles . Once clean she decided to wear a black gown , Frigga sent her from Asgard , with her cloak . The fur at the collar will keep her warm . After taking her gloves , she went downstairs , in the dining hall . Robb was there , reading a paper , Theon by his side .

"What is it ?" she asked , taking the seat on front of him .

"Just news from King's Landing . Stannis Baratheon is getting married ."

"Stannis isn't the king right ?"

"No , Robert is the king ."

"And you made quite an impression on him .." added Theon .

"What ? I spoke to King Baratheon ?"

"Yes . Robb wasn't there , he was still with the dwarves . I don't know what you two spoke about but he seemed to like you ."

"Do you know with who I spoke again ? "

"The Lannisters , the imp seemed to like you two . Cersei did not like you . "

"Enough of this , let's just eat for the moment . You promised to stop all these researches for today ." said Robb .

"He started it !"

"Thess ."

"Don't act as if you were my father , Stark . "

"Let's not fight here .."

"Then don't talk to me .."

Robb sighed as their plates arrived . Thessana started to eat in silence , not looking at him and he did the same .

"Thessana , how nice to see you with us !"

Catelyn kissed her hair and smiled at her .

"You look tired sweet one .."

"I'm fine Lady Stark . I just need fresh air . Fortunately Robb is taking me for a ride after .."

"Thanks Robb , how sweet of you !"

"It's nothing mother .. Have you heard for Stannis ?"

"His wedding ? Yes . It means that your father and I have to ride South to attend it . You'll stay here if it doesn't bother you ."

"I'll be pleased to stay here mother ."

"Thanks again my child .. I'm going to see where your father is hiding . Have a nice day you two .."

"Thanks Lady Stark ."

* * *

"So you are friends now ?" asked Jon , taking her to the stables .

"I stopped yelling at him at least ."

"That's a good start . You're going to take this one ."

She touched the dark horse with a smile .

"I like it ."

"Let me put the saddle on it . So I heard a maid this morning .."

"What did she say ?"

"That Robb and you spent the night together and he was sneaking out of your room , before the sun rose ."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard ! We spent the night in the library . And what a night ! I slept while he was working . "

"What about the sneaking out of your room part ?"

"He just walked me back to my room and left to his own room . This is incredible how a story can be transformed .."

"Ride it and tell me how do you feel ."

Thessana rode the horse and settled .

"I'm fine . Thanks Jon , I wonder what I would do without you . You've been a great friend .. "

"As I told you before you lost all your memories . I love you . You're like the sister I don't have . I'll do anything for you ."

"Oh Jon I'm going to cry .."

"Don't . Robb will think it's because you don't want to see him ."

"Thanks again Jon .. If you need anything , I'm here for you too okay ?"

"I know Thess . Enjoy your day .."

He winked at her and left the stabbles .


	12. Chapter 12

She looked at Robb , riding in front of her , Theon at his side . She had hoped that it'll be just Robb and her but Theon insisted to come . She rolled her eyes as they laughed loudly to a dirty joke Theon made . The same one as twenty minutes ago . She wanted Robb for herself and at the same time felt selfish and stupid . But after the glimpses she caught of him last night she wanted to know more . And Theon was a huge obstacle . Snow was falling and the air was getting colder . She wished she could go to Asgard and see the sun , feel the heat . She wished she could see her friends and sister . Hold them in her arms . She needed human touch she realised . She wanted to hug someone and do stupid things or just stare at the stars outside . The Wolfwoods had his charm , and so did the Godswoods and the heart tree . But alone she couldn't enjoy it as she wanted to .

"Okay Thess , time to have him back .." she whispered to herself as she jumped off her horse and let out a scream . Robb stopped and jumped off his horse too and rushed to her .

"What did happen ?!"

"I don't know I felt and I think I hurt my ankle ..."

Robb took her foot and looked at her ankle . It was , indeed , swollen .

"How did you fell from your horse ?!"

"If I knew I wouldn't have fell don't you think ? It hurts Robb ..."

She pouted slightly and Robb looked worried . She felt bad for him but had to get rid of Theon .

"I'm going to take you back to Winterfell .."

He slide a arm under her knees and one under her back and carried her as she wrapped her arms around his neck .

"But Theon wanted to hunt .. I don't want to ruin your afternoon .."

"I'll hunt by myself , Robb can come back after taking you to Winterfell .."

"Thanks Theon , I'm coming right back .."

He carried her to his horse and sat her then sat behind her . Theon left in the opposite direction .

"Robb stop I don't feel well .."

Robb stopped and carried her down . Her head was burried in his chest and he saw that her shoulders were moving .

"Are you okay ?"

"Oh Gods I'm so sorry I didn't think it would be that easy .." she said , laughing .

"What ?"

"I thought he would never leave ! I had to find something to get rid of him !"

"So you're not hurt ?"

She showed her ankle which looked perfectly normal .

"Just a trick .. "

"I can't believe you .."

He let her go and stood , pacing between the trees . She stood and chewed her lip , waiting .

"Are you mad at me ?"

"Yes ! "

She looked at her feet , trying not to laugh .

"You should at least look sorry !"

"Why should I ? I am not . I wanted to spend time with you and Theon was in the way .."

"You should have told me that !"

"I didn't want to sound needy .. "

"Oh Thess ..."

"Don't pity me please . You know what ? It was a stupid idea . I know the way back so just go with Theon and I'll go back to my research . Have a nice day ." and she left .

"That's the other way to Winterfell .."

"I know !"

Robb laughed and catch her before she could get lost . He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her .

"What if I take you to my favourite place ? Nobody ever saw it ..."

"I'm sure you say that to every girl you brought there .."

"I never was with a girl before .. You're the first woman I ever been close to .."

"Robb ..."

She cupped her cheek and smiled at him .

"Can I kiss you ?" asked Robb .

"Definitely not ."

"Then let's go before I do something else than kiss you .."

"Like what ?"

"I don't think this kind of language can be used in front of a woman ..."

"You have a dirty mind Stark . This is disgusting ."

"I hope you like to walk .."

"Why ?"

"Because we only have one horse . So I should ride it and you follow ."

"Wow . Never somebody tried to seduce me that way . You , Robb , are truly a gentleman ."

"What can I say ? I am a romantic man .."

They both laughed , walking back to the horse . She sat behind him as he was the one who knew the way . Robb's thoughts were racing . He wanted to talk to her but he was only thinking about her arms wrapped firmly around his chest , her delicate scent , the way her upper body was crushed against his back .

"Why did Theon came anyway ? And don't you think he'll be worried when you will not come back ?"

"Theon came for hunt and because I think he worries for my safety .."

"Oh so you're the damsel in distress .."

"What if I was ?"

"Lucky for you I am a great fighter so I guess I could protect you .."

"Oh could you ?"

"I could even kick your ass .."

"Oh really ? I want to see that .."

"You want me to beat you up ? One day . The day I'll ever strike you Robb Stark , it will mean that you fucked the shit up . Really fucked it up . "

"I'll remember it then .. Never make any mistakes or you'll strike me ."

"And never lie to me . Trust me . Your life will be way easier .."

"If it means you are willing to spend your life with me , I accept the conditions ."

She said nothing but burried her head in his back . Robb smiled as they rode through the trees . They arrived at the secret place several minutes after . Thessana jumped off the horse and gasped at the view .

"I knew you would like it .."

"Robb it's ..."

"I read things about Asgard , like people enjoyed swimming in lakes and take sunbathes . We don't have sun but the water is hot . So I guess you can swim in it . When I need to think about something or just be alone I come here … I never saw somebody else ."

"This is wonderful .. Thanks Robb ..."

She walked towards the little lake and touched the water . As Robb said , it was hot enough to swim in it . The place was surrounded by tall trees , completely hidden by them . It wasn't sunny , snow was falling but she did not feel homesick . It almost felt like Asgard . She started to take off her cloak , shoes and gloves and turned to Robb .

"Close your eyes Stark ."

Robb turned his back as she completely stripped off her clothes and jumped in the water .

"Done !"

He turned back and sat at the edge of the lake , looking at her as she swam . She was laughing , disappearing under the water . Robb could see her figure under the water , how she moved in the water , comfortable as a fish .

"Are you going to stare or join me ?"

"What if we got attacked ?"

"By what ? Crows ? Come on Stark ! "

"Okay promise me you will not laugh !"

"On my honor as an Asgardian , I will not ."

"I don't know how to swim ."

"Well it's not such a surprise .. I mean , man you're from the north , nobody knows of this place , so how do you want to learn how to swim ?"

"So you don't find this funny ?"

"No ! What kind of person do you think I am ? Come Stark , take off your clothes and I'll teach you ."

"What ?"

"What what ?"

"You want me to join you . In the water . With no clothes on ."

"You want to learn to swim with a sword and tons of leather on your back ? Gods .. Stark ! I'm only going to teach you how to swim ! And friendly reminder , I grew up with Thor and Loki . And trust me Thor isn't a big fan of sleeping with clothes on . "

"Don't look then .."

"Okay I don't look but make it quick . With all the layers of clothes you have , we may as well wait until tomorrow morning before starting the lesson . Seriously I understand it's cold and all but do you need so much leather ? I like it don't take it the wrong way , it's really .. Masculine . But too much leather it's like .."

"You always speak that much ?" he cut her .

She jumped a little and turned . Robb was immersed in the water until his waist , holding the edge . She opened her mouth at the sight of his chest and arms . He wasn't as muscular as Thor or lean as Loki but he didn't had to envy them . He was muscular but not that much and she found him perfect . Robb blushed a little under her stare but said nothing .

"Uhm so uhm … Yes swimming ! Come !"

"What if I drown ?"

"You will not ! Oh come on !"

She swam to him and took his hands .

"Move your legs or yes you're going to drown . Don't worry I hold you ."

He let the edge go and immersed himself completely in the water , following her lead . None of them knew how many time they spend in the water but at the end , Robb finally learnt how to swim and their awkwardness left .

"Don't want to brag , but I am a perfect teacher .."

"No that bad I admit .."

"Want to do a race ?"

"Go !"

She swam faster than him but as she turned to celebrate her victory , she noticed that Robb had disappeared . She shouted his name several times but only silence greeted her . She started to fear the worst when somebody blinded her , laughing .

"I'm going to kill you !"

She faced him and smiled at the sight of his wide smile . She touched the soft wrinkles it made on his hairless cheeks and at the corner of his eyes . Snowflakes were falling and melting in his brown curls . His smile faded slowly as he wrapped his arms around her . Her breasts were brushing against his chest and Thessana couldn't calm down her erratic breath . She loved the way Robb held her with his strong arms and hands . And Robb loved how close she was to him and he closed his eyes as she ran her hands in his curly hair , her body even closer to his .

"Robb ..."

His eyes jolted open as he heard his name , pronounced as a caress , moaned softly . His nose brushed against hers . He leaned over as she slightly parted her lips . Thessana closed her eyes , waiting for his lips to meet hers . But nothing happened .

"Stark , I want you to kiss me if it wasn't obvious .."

"Ssshh don't talk ..."

She cocked an eyebrow as she opened her eyes and saw that he wasn't looking at her anymore . She turned and saw a small group of persons , dressed cheaply and not that warm for the weather . They didn't see them yet and it was better like this .

"Wildlings .." he whispered . "Don't move and be quiet ."

He swam quietly to the edge and quickly put back his clothes and took his sword . The group was composed of two men and two women . The first men noticed Robb and took his axe , ready to kill him . Robb was fast and was fighting well but the two men and a woman was on him . Robb killed a man and a woman but the other one grabbed a sword and ran on him the other man holding him . Robb closed his eyes , praying that they'll not hurt Thessana once he'll be dead but nothing happened . He felt the grip on his shoulders weaken then disappear completely . He opened his eyes and saw Thessana , dressed up , a dagger in her hands . Robb let his sword go and looked at the dead bodies around him .

"I killed them .."

"Robb .. Look at me ! It was them or us . You did the right choice ." she said , cupping his cheeks , once her dagger disappeared . "Go clean yourself , I'll start a fire , we're going to eat something then we'll leave for home . Okay ?"

He nodded as he walked towards the lake . Once he was cleaned he saw that a fire was burning and she was parting the food in two . He sat next to her and warmed himself near the fire while eating . After a while he felt her warm hand inside his as she cuddled at his side . He rested his head on hers and held her hand .

"It's okay Robb .. Stop thinking about it .. Please .."

"I never killed someone before … I saw my father beheading men . But that .."

"It's okay love ..."

"How have you done this ? I don't recall seeing you with a dagger .."

"Magic trick .. I always have a dagger on me , but hidden . I can make it appear or disappear .."

"You saved my life .."

"You would have done the same thing Stark ..."

"We should go back to the castle and tell my father about it .."

They stood and the ride back was done in silence .

* * *

As soon as they returned , Thessana went to lock herself in the library . Robb had a long talk with his father about the wildlings and the matter of life and death . This night he couldn't sleep , each time he closed his eyes he was seeing the faces of the ones he killed . During the middle of the night , he couldn't bear the silence anymore and left to join Thessana in the library . She was making crosses on a map , moving pieces each representing the sigil of a noble house .

"What are you doing ?"

"Do you know the Freys ? Are they one of your father's bannerman? Because I need to cross their bridge if I want to go south by this way .." she showed him on the map .

"Wait ! Why do you need to cross that bridge ?"

"Close the door .."

"Okay so now are you going to tell me what's going on ?" he asked after closing the door .

"Nobody is aware of this so you better watch your tongue and don't say a word about it . I did many researches and I think I know how to find back my memories .."

"Really ? That's great ! How ?"

"Do you know something about the Tesseract ?"

"No .."

"It's an Infinity Stone . It was Odin's in the past but it eventually got lost . This is pure energy which can destroy a whole world . But if one can use it , with the ability of magic , it has an incredible potential . It can shows the futur . If it can do this why it couldn't give me back my past ? I think it's somewhere in Westeros , in Dorne ..."

"My father told me about the Infinity Stones … He says that if one of those fell in the wrong hands .."

"Yes Robb , the wrong hands !" she cut him . "It's not like I was about to claim Midgard with it . I just want my memories back .."

"Is it really a bad thing to stay like that ? Without those memories ? You and I can fill your mind with greater memories .."

"Robb I .. I need these memories . I can't just live my life knowing that a part of it was erased . "

"It's dangerous !"

"So what ? I rather do something dangerous than stay in a castle , spoiled as a little brat and weep everytime I kill someone ."

Robb's jaw clenched as his fist .

"Robb I didn't mean that .. I .."

"No you exactly meant that . Do whatever you want , I don't care ."

And he left . Thessana threw the pieces representing the Stark's direwolf against the wall and cursed herself for being that stupid . But after hours of thinking , she knew what she had to do . And nobody would change her mind , not even Robb or Jon .

* * *

"You are Lord of Winterfell during our absence . I'm sure you'll handle this perfectly well my son .." said Ned , riding his horse .

"I'll try to be as good as you father . Enjoy the wedding ."

His mother gave him her last advices and they left , with a little group of persons behind them .

"So it's Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell now ?"

"Shut up Theon . "

"Fine my lord .."

"Really ?"

"Okay before I shut it , I thought you wanted to know that you're little girl is leaving soon . Jon tried to keep her here but she told him that she would kill him and leave if he didn't let her do whatever she wants ."

"Let her leave . I don't care what she does ."

"Are we suppose to believe this lie ?"

Robb didn't answer and left inside the castle to talk with Maester Luwin . He never thought he had so much to do . He came back to his room , late at night , ready to crash in his bed . But he saw her , looking at the stars through the windows .

"What are you doing here ?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye and apologies for what I said … Robb look .."

"It's Lord Stark ."

"Yeah right , my lord .." she mocking him but he couldn't care less . He went in his drawer and threw a paper at her .

"Something I forgot to give you ."

"What is it ?"

"Read it ."

He could see the emotions leaving her face , as the colours .

"Where did you got this ?"

"Does it matter ?"

"Yes ! Because if it's true , it changes everything . "

"Not your will to go , obviously ."

"You're a piece of shit . A little fucking cunt . You had this paper since I don't know how many time and you hide it from me ! I told you to not lie to me ! You wanted me to be your wife but you're just a little liar , not so different from the others . "

"What are you talking about by the Gods ?! I forgot to give you this end of the story !"

"You wrote it yourself ! It says that my parents were killed by Laufey's son ! Laufey , King of Jotunheim doesn't have a son . Before writing shit like this , check your facts ."

"This paper comes from the register written by the dwarves . In it , every single person of each realm is written down as his whole family ."

"If it's true , I guess it settles one thing in my trip .."

"What ?"

"I don't need to ask the Freys for crossing their bridge , since it's kind of mine ."

She threw him back the paper . Shock overwhelm him as he read it .

_Tommen Eriksson and Johanna Eriksson (born Frey) , parents of two daughters , Sif and Thessana , were killed in Asgard , where they lived , by the hand of Laufey's son , Prince of Jotunheim . The children survived and since then , any evidence of the Prince has been found . _

"You're a Frey ..."

"Fuck .."

"Fuck .."

He sat on his bed as she stood , ready to leave .

"This is farewell Stark . Thanks for everything . Tell your parents I'm sorry for leaving like that ."

"Wait ..."

She turned to face him but only felt his lips crashing on hers , eager and full of despair and his fingers taking off the laces of her dress .

* * *

"Once , Old Nan told me that the sky is blue because we live inside the eye of a blue-eyed giant named Macumber .."

"Once , Sif told me that you Westerosi were stinky bearded barbarians , ready to rape us in our beds .."

"What do you think now ?"

"That you are a stinky barbarian .."

Robb laughed kissing her hair . Everything felt perfect . The sun felt warm against their bared skin . Robb closed his eyes as she kissed his chest then his neck while he was running a finger down her spine . Never he felt that happy or complete . He knew at this moment , that he wanted to wake up every single morning of the rest of his life , this way .

"Thess ..."

"Hmm ?"

"Do you want to marry me ?"


	13. Chapter 13

Frigga looked at Robb . He looked more than happy , a wide smile on his lips as he was talking with the Septon . Only Thor , Sif and the Warriors Three came with her . On Robb's side , Theon , Jon and Maester Luwin were there , the others in the South with Ned and Catelyn .

"She's coming .." whispered Thor , excited .

Thessana was walking to Robb . Frigga started to cry in front of such a beauty . She was wearing a sleeveless lace and silk white dress and her hair were floating behind her . She had a wide smile at the sight of Robb who was dressed elegantly in black . Thessana stopped at his side and beamed at him as he did .

"Oh Gods you're handsome .."

Robb laughed as he drapped her shoulders with a black cloak tying the two parts with a direwolf pin . Then they faced the Septon who joined their hands with a ribbon .

"By the sight of the Seven , I hereby seal these two souls , binding them as one for eternity . Look upon one another and say the words ."

"Father , Smith , Warrior , Mother , Maiden , Crone , Stranger . I am hers (his) and (s)he is mine for this day and to the end of my days ."

Robb kissed her and everybody applauded .

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't wait for us to marry her ! We're your parents ! We leave for a month and my only child gets married ..."

"I'm sorry mother but we didn't want to wait . After all that happened to us we couldn't wait … "

"Oh my son.." Catelyn hugged her son , kissing his hair .

"I hope she'll bring you great happiness .."

"I'm sure of that father … I have another thing to say .."

"Tell us ."

"We're riding south . Now . She wants to go at the Twins and since she's my wife it's my duty to protect her ."

"Why does she want to see the Freys ?"

"Lord Walder Frey is her grand-father . We found who were her parents and her mother was born Frey ."

"Late Walder Frey .. Be careful with him . He'll insult both of you but don't fall in his trap .."

"Lord Frey isn't that bad Cat .."

"Ned , during the battle in the Tridents , he came when everything was over . Be careful Robb .."

"I'll be mother . Don't fear for me .."

"And take care of Thess .."

"I will ."

He bowed to his parents and left to his chambers , now shared with his wife . She was packing books and maps alongside clothes .

"You know we have maids to do this .."

"I rather do it myself .. Moreover , it's already done so .. "

"Are you sure you want to do this ?"

"Yes .."

"Then let's go . Better go early .."

He kissed her forehead and they both left . Catelyn gave them last advices about how to deal with the Freys . Jon was going with them as Jory Cassel .

* * *

"Are you tired my lady ?" asked Jory .

"Me ? Not at all .. Why ?"

"Because if you aren't , we should ride all night . We'll arrive sooner at the Twins , maybe tomorrow before night . "

"Robb ?" asked Thessana , looking at her husband .

"If everyone agrees we do this .."

"No problem for me " said Jon .

"Then let's go .."

And as Jory said , the day after , late in the afternoon they arrived at the Twins . The weather was better in here but something put the northeners ill-at-ease . Late Walder Frey as said Catelyn , was sat on a throne , in a room surrounded by a crowd . Thessana thought Odin was the oldest person she ever saw but Walder Frey was close behind . Or ahead , she couldn't decide . Only Robb and Thessana were admitted inside the walls of the castle , Jon and Jory staying outside with the horses .

"After all those years , you come here claming that your mother was a Frey ..." Lord Frey's voice made her shiver but she felt Robb's hand on her back and she took a deep breath .

"Yes , my lord . It may sounds surprising but according to my researches my mother Johana Eriksson was your daughter .."

"I had her with my first wife . I hated this name .. Johana . I wanted to name her Walda but impossible because of her mother . She was a real poison , ugly , big mouth . I thought I would never marry her . And she found this asgardian I don't know how . But he married her and she left for Asgard . He was the ugliest Asgardian I have ever saw . But you , oh sweet love , I would get in you without a second thought ."

"So you're my grand father ..?" she said trying to change subject as she felt Robb getting angry behind her .

"It sounds like it .. Why did you bring this boy behind you and his bastard brother ? To protect you from me ?"

"Robb is my husband ."

"So you're a Stark now .. And I guess it makes our two families bounded .. Come here boy .."

Robb stood next to Thessana and Lord Frey cocked an eyebrow .

"Oh you two are truly lovely . No wonder why you married each other . Hey boy I guess when you fuck her , everything stays where it belongs , nothing dangles . Not like my old wife . And you look healthy , he must take you several time a night … I miss my young years .."

"Father !"

"Shut your mouth . This is one of my sons . And on this side you have my bastards . And there my daughters and grand daughters .. Look at her you miserables wenches . Look how she turned out with two ugly parents . It gives hope for your future children ."

"I think it's time for us to go ." said Robb , harshly .

"Night is falling , you're going to spend the night here . I have spare rooms even for the filth outside . "

"I hate him . I thought I was about to kill him .."

"I did not expect that … He's .."

"Vicious . Disgusting ."

"I don't want to eat with them .."

"I don't think I'll bear if someone insults you again .." said Robb .

"As your mother said , don't pay attention to it ."

"Tomorrow , we'll say to Jon and Jory that we want to spend some time alone so while they go back to Winterfell , we'll go to Dorne to seek the Tesseract .."

"Thanks for doing this .."

"You're my wife . I'll do anything for you .."

Someone knocked at their door . It was a maid supposed to take them to have dinner . Thessana felt bad as she sat next to Robb , at Walder Frey's table when some of his daughter were sat on the floor , eating . Robb was tense and wasn't getting any calmer during the dinner , his fist clenching at each insult of Lord Frey .

"My name day is soon and I'm going to marry again . I hope you two will make the journey . My future wife is a 600 years named Pauline who just bled . She's going to give me many sons . And she'll be as firm as your wife Stark ."

"I hope you'll fine happiness ."

"Who cares about happiness when you can have sex with a young woman ?"

"I'm feeling tired . Sorry to leave the table that early Lord Frey but we didn't sleep last night because of the riding .."

"Are you sure it isn't because of the baby you're carrying ? " he said pointing at her flat stomach .

"I'm not pregnant Lord Frey .."

"Yeah sure and I'm not an old man . Have a good night and don't make too much noises ."

Robb bowed and took his wife to their rooms .

"You're pregnant ?!"

"No ! I don't think so ... at least … Robb we're married for a month .. It's impossible .. And even if I was how did he .. I don't like him ."

"If you're pregant Thess you can't do anything with the Tesseract . I will not let you put in danger yourself and our child ."

"I am not pregnant Robb! I would know if I was don't you think ? I feel completely fine !"

"We're going back to Winterfell and ask Maester Luwin . If you're not expecting a child we'll say to my parents that we're leaving for Asgard for a couple of days and go seek the Tesseract . If you are , we cancel everything .."

"Fine .."

"You're not arguing about this ?"

"No . Robb if I'm expecting our child I am not that stupid to risk his life ."

"Right … We should sleep .."

"Don't snore , you'll wake up the whole castle ."

"I don't snore .."

"You're the worst Robb ."

"At least I don't talk .."

"I talk ? What do I say ?"

"I don't know .. I mean you move a little shivering . Mainly you whisper my name . And then that's just words like feasts or slaughtered corpses … Gods I wouldn't like being in your head .."

"I don't remember anything of this .."

"Weird … Anyway come to bed .."

After putting her nightgown , she laid next to Robb who held her in his arms and they both felt asleep quickly . The day after , Lord Frey didn't even greet them and they left quietly , happy to leave . Robb was always keeping an eye on his wife , thinking about what the old man said .

* * *

"Are you sure ? I mean .. Are you sure ?" asked Loki .

"It's not by repeating it that it'll change a thing .." replied Thessana , looking at the stars .

"But Thess .. A child this is .."

"I know .."

He looked at her and felt bad . Guilt was burdening his shoulders since she came back . At first , he avoided her but today she came in his room to face him . She didn't have a single clue of what happened , their cancelled wedding and all but he suspected her to know everything . It was like nothing happened , their friendship still there and strong as before . He looked down at her swollen stomach , her eyes looking at the stars and the frown on her brow .

"Stop starring at me .."

"I can't believe it .."

"I can see that .. You weren't at the wedding .."

"I was scared … Scared that you'll reject me .. And I didn't want to ruin this day for you and Robb .."

"Oh because now you care about Robb ? You cared about him when you almost married me ?"

"So you know .."

"He told me .. He's the only one . Nobody tells me anything but you fucked up man … I saw how your mother looked at you . You were her snowflake and now she doesn't even look at you .."

"I'm not proud of some things I've done .."

"I hope you're not ! Robb's nice , really .."

"He's a fool .."

"I never said he was the brightest man in the realm .. But he's not evil ."

"And now you have his child .."

"That wasn't planned .."

"How does it feel ?"

"To have a human being in my stomach ? Horrible . He keeps moving all the time , I want to vomit all the time . Never have a child . Trust me . Never ."

"He ?"

"Yeah .. He .."

"That's … Oh Gods that's great !"

"We already agreed on a name with Robb .."

"Tell me !"

"Tommen … Like my father .."

"What ? I thought you didn't know your parents ..."

"Robb found out .. My mother was the daughter of Walder Frey .. The most horrible man I ever met ."

"Do you know what happened to them ?"

"They were killed by a Jotun .. Laufey's son . "

"I didn't know Laufey had a son .."

"Me neither ."

"That's weird .."

"Hmm .."

"It's cold , you should get back inside ."

"Are you joking ? I live in the North . This isn't cold . This is a hot summer day . Moreover we don't see the stars in the North .. Not as much as here .."

"Remember when we were children ?"

"When we drew all the stars on a map ? Yes ! It was the best thing we've ever done ."

"And then we wrote all the stories about them .."

"Tell me a story ..."

Loki stood and went in his room to take the book . But when he came back , in his private gardens , he saw that she was sleeping . He covered her with a blanket and slept next to her , looking at the stars and remembering old memories .

* * *

"I can't do it ! I can't , I want to quit !" shouted Thessana .

"Come on child , I can see your baby's head !" encouraged Eir .

"Come on , love ! Just one more push !" added Robb .

"Oh shut up ! Shut up Robb , if you want that baby push yourself !"

"I can't ! But if I could , I would do it love .."

"Call me love one more time and I cut your tongue ! I'm twice the man you are and I'm done !"

"Stop yelling and push !"

Thessana started to scream as Robb when a third voice joined them . Eir smiled , laughing and showed them a little baby covered in blood .

"What's that ?!" asked Robb , shocked .

"That's your son !"

Robb screamed again and fainted .

"Oh by the Gods , take him outside I'm so done with him ! " told Thessana to the healers .

"Here's a cleaned up little lord ..."

Eir laid the baby on his mother's chest . Thessana beamed at him as he was the most wonderful being ever .

"My little Tommen .."

"Tommen Stark it is then ." said Eir , smiling . "The little lord is beautiful .. I'm going to give you a little time together then allow the others to come in . "

Thessana nodded , her son craddled in her arms as the healers were cleaning the mess . Tommen was sucking his own thumb , looking at his mother with his emerald eyes . But in this moment of happiness , fear overwhelmed her . How could she be a good mother when herself didn't know her own parents . The door opened and she saw Robb , white as a ghost but smiling .

"Can I ?"

"Oh come and shut it !"

Robb laughed and rushed to the bed of his wife and new born child . He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the little boy . Tears started to roll on his cheeks as he took the boy in his arms .

"I made this ?"

"I kind of helped you know .. And did most of the work . You were only involved in the nice part to be honest ."

"Ssssh I made this . A piece of art . Little Tom' … I want another one ."

"What ?! Calm down Stark . Seriously ."

Robb laughed and kissed her . Frigga was the next one to come . She was already crying and laughing as she saw Tommen . Robb didn't want to let him go but handed her the baby , pouting . Then Thor and Sif came and as Frigga cried as they saw the boy . It's only when the sun was down that they all left , even Robb , wanting to share the news with Winterfell . Thessana kept her son in her arms , looking at him how lovely he was when he was sleeping .

* * *

"He will look like you . He already had your eyes ."

She looked up at Loki and smiled .

"Why didn't you come earlier ?"

"I didn't want to see the others … May I take him for a second ?" asked Loki , softly .

"Don't wake him up ."

"I will not . I promise ."

"He's lovely .."

"Girls are going to love him . He doesn't have any magic in him though ."

"That's a good thing .."

"Only a few can manage to use magic wisely … Indeed that's a good thing . "

"Thanks .."

"For what? I don't think I helped for anything .."

"For being my friend no matter what . I decided that I will not try to find the Tesseract . If my memories were erased that means that I wasn't supposed to remember that . So I don't care what you've done . You're my closest friend and I love you ."

"I love you too Thess ..."


	14. Chapter 14

Thessana looked at Ned , leaving with Arya and Sansa , alongside King Baratheon and his people . Jon was leaving too , to become a knight of the Night's watch . It was the beginning of something . She looked at the snow , melting in the mud and knew that it was the beginning of the end .

"Mother ! Mother !"

She turned as a little boy clutched her leg . It was Rickon , her second son . She ran a hand in his brown curls and kneeled to face him . His cheeks were wet with tears and fear haunted his big blue eyes . As much as Tommen looked like her , Rickon was the spare image of Robb .

"What is wrong ? Is Bran fine ?" she asked , worried .

"Yes but Grandmother said he could die ..."

Since Bran had fallen from the window , Rickon was all the time , either , crying or sleeping . He had dark circles under his eyes , because of the nightmares he made every time he closed his eyes . _He's still a boy _thought Thessana _. He doesn't have to face all of this .. _

"Bran is going to be fine . Your father told you that already no ?"

"Yes but .."

"No but . Did your father ever lied to you ?"

"No … Is father lord of Winterfell now ? I don't want him to become serious and stop playing with me . Tommen said that Father will let us alone and forget about us .. Is it true mother ?"

"Of course not ! Your father loves you and he's ready to do anything for you . Never he'll let you down . Never . Neither do I . Nothing will happen to my little baby ."

"I'm not a baby . I can fight with a wooden sword !"

"Indeed , sorry , you're a little man now . What about a little nap though ? You look tired and a man needs to be at the top of his form all the time .."

"Can I sleep in your room ? I used to sleep with Bran but now .."

"Sure , sweet one . Go there , I'm joining you soon ."

She looked at Rickon , running , his cloak floating behind him .

"When I was his age , my biggest worry was the ending of the summer . I was so carefree … He put so much pressure on himself that's scary ..."

"And you're not helping him .." said Thessana , looking at her eldest son . His blond curls were tangled and snow was melting in them . His piercing blue eyes were scrutinizing the sky .

"He's getting on my nerves .. He cries all the time mother … I don't know how to deal with him ."

"Saying that your father will forget about him is not helping the situation .."

"He believed this ? Gods … Father loves him so much how can he believe all I can say about that .."

"Because Rickon looks up at you . So be nice to him ."

"Fine mother .."

"What about you?"

"What about me ?"

"How do you feel ?"

Tommen looked again at the sky , frowning . He was a man now , taller than her but he was still a child deep inside .

"Winter is coming .." he finally said , looking at her .

"Winter is coming ..."

"I'm scared of what might happen ..."

"As long as we're still a family nothing will happen ."

"I'm going to check on Rickon . He's in your room ?"

Thessana nodded and kissed her son's forehead as he leaned over her . He smiled quickly and left in the castle . She was scared , for her family , for the future . She was scared but couldn't do a thing about it or even tell Robb . He was lost , as scared as her so she needed to be strong for the both of them . Without the kids running around in the yard , screaming or fighting with their wooden swords , the yard felt empty , Winterfell felt dead . GreyWind , Robb's wolf came and licked her hand , Shaggydog behind him . She remembered Rickon crying hard when he understood that he didn't have a wolf of his own and how Tommen gave his black wolf to his little brother and the stupid name he gave him . Shaggydog . Thessana smiled at the name , as always and patted their heads .

"Protect my boys and Robb . Don't let anything happen to them .."

The wolves howled like they understood her then left near the tower where her room was . She , herself , headed there to see Bran and Catelyn . As always since his fall , her heart squeezed up at the sight of the boy . His legs were in an unnatural angle under the furs , his skin was pale and he was thin , terribly thin . Catelyn was the ghost of herself . The woman she looked up to before was , now , broken . She was making a prayer wheel , half prostrate over her son's body . Thessana sat on the edge of the bed and took Bran's hand , warming it between her fingers .

"The girls are gone ?" asked Catelyn with a shaky voice .

"Yes … They didn't want to leave Bran and you though .."

"But they're gone now . As Ned . And I'm alone here .."

"You are not alone . Robb is here . Bran is here . Me too . You need rest .."

"No . I need to stay here , with my son ."

"Bran is going to be fine . He's not dying ."

"How do you know it ?!"

"I just do ! Bran is a fighter , a northman . Moreover , the Starks are hard to kill you know .."

Catelyn said nothing , still working on her prayer wheel . Thessana sighed and left the room , knowing that Catelyn will listen to no one , at least not until her son was awake .

* * *

"What do you mean she captured Tyrion ?!" asked Thessana , looking at Maester Luwin with a frown .

"She said in her message that he was the one who tried to kill Bran .."

"Impossible . Why would he want to kill him then help him ride again ? That's beyond stupidity . Where's Robb ?"

"The Lord is in council with Theon , my Lady ."

"Council ? With Greyjoy ? What a joke . I'm going to Asgard , Queen Frigga asked me to come there , she wants to see the boys . Can you tell Robb that I'm gone ? "

"Sure , my Lady ."

"Thanks Maester . I should go now .."

Tommen was already ready , waiting for her with Rickon . Thanks to her magic , they travelled there quickly . Frigga was waiting for them , smiling widely as Rickon jumped in her arms .

"You are so tall ! Last time I saw you , you were a little boy !"

"And now I am a little lord ! Like Tommen !"

"Not as me , Rickon . Your grace , it's always good to see you .."

"Oh Tommen no need for that . Come here my boy .."

"Is Loki here ?" asked Thessana .

"In the gardens . I'm going to take care of the boys .."

Thessana nodded at Frigga with a smile then left , looking for Loki . Indeed he was in the gardens and held her in his arms when he saw her .

"What a pleasant visit Thess .. Or should I say Lady Stark ."

"Oh shut up . Are you free right now ?"

"Why ?"

"I need your help ."

"Let's walk and tell me everything ."

"Ned became hand of the king as you may know now . But during the journey of the King in Winterfell somebody pushed Bran from a window . The boy is crippled and his mother is going through a crisis , she wants the head of the person who've done this ."

"And she found it … Let me guess , she took one of the Lannisters and now Tywin is declaring war ?"

"Not yet but soon . She took the Imp to the Vale for a trial and she expects a death sentence ."

"I don't think Tywin is ready to start a war for the black sheep of the family ."

"Tyrion is a Lannister . Tywin will never let this unpunished because it make them look weak . We need to go to the Vale and free Tyrion and send him back to his father before Robb does something stupid ."

"Like sending men to fight Tywin ..."

"Exactly .."

"We need to leave now then . Before it's too late ."

"Thanks for helping me Loki ."

"I'll always help you Thess , no matter what ."

* * *

She looked at the sun , rising in the blue sky . It's been two days that they were there already , hiding in the forest , waiting for the trial . Tommen and Rickon were back in Winterfell but she pretended important matters . She hated the fact that she had to lie to Robb but it was the only way .

"I think our friend is coming back ." said Loki , standing and crossing his arms against his chest .

"Finally !"

"Bronn ! Here !"

"I thought you wouldn't make it ." said Thessana , looking at Bronn and Tyrion .

"I don't understand ..." whispered Tyrion , looking at Bronn , Thessana and Loki .

"I think it's pretty clear .." started Loki . "We're trying to avoid a war so we paid Bronn here to fight for you during your trial ."

"You need to go back to your father and quickly . He already start marching North ."

"I owe you my life Lady Stark . You truly are an extraordinary person .. Never failed to surprise me ."

"I'll remember that you owe me a debt Lannister . I want you to protect Sansa and Arya in King's Landing . I don't care how or why just do it ."

"I swear by the Gods I'll do my best and hide this from my father or any of my family ."

"Go now .."

Tyrion nodded to them and left with Bronn , whom Loki paid again for his services .

"Now just hope that Robb didn't gather his bannermen .."

* * *

She want back to Winterfell as Loki headed back to Asgard . At the gates , she heard noises . Too much noises for this empty castle . She came in the yard , a stable boy , helping with her horse . She couldn't help it but cursed at the sight of the several horses and men fighting . They all bowed as she passed through them , looking for Robb . He was in council with the lords of the North . She recognised many of them as they bowed to her .

"Lady Stark , pleasure to see you ."

"Thanks Lord Karstark . Robb , can I talk to you ? In private ?"

"Sure . Excuse me my lords .."

He left the room , following her in the corridor .

"What the fuck Robb ? What is happening in here ?!"

"Joffrey put my father in chains and asked me to come kiss his arse ."

"So you're planning a war against him ?! This is insane !"

"He got my father ! I have to free him ! Moreover Tywin Lannister is marching North I have to stop him and show him that the Northeners are here , ready to fight him ."

"That's crazy ..."

"Houses Bolton and Umber are coming before tonight . I want you by my side during the dinner when I meet them ."

"Oh so now you want my advices ?"

"Thess .. Please understand .. I didn't have any other choices ."

"There's always a choice Robb .. See you at the dinner then ..."

"Thanks .."

He kissed her and rested his forehead against hers .

"Stay by my side , all the time . I need your help ."

Thessana nodded as he smiled softly . He needed her . More than he thought . Once again she needed to be strong for them two . And for their sons . He went back in the room as she joined her sons in their rooms . Rickon was crying , shouting and kicking at Tommen , who tried to calm him down .

"What is wrong with all of you ?!"

"He doesn't Father to march South .." replied Tommen , looking exhausted . "He didn't stop for days . He even kicked Old Nan .."

"Rickon ! Come here !"

"No ! I don't want Father to go ! I want him to stay here ! If he leaves , you're going to leave as Tom' and you're all going to die ." screamed Rickon , still crying .

"Nobody is going to die Rickon ! Please stop . Your father is going to be fine okay ?"

"No ! I don't want to see any of you anymore !"

And he stormed out . Thessana sighed as she looked at Bran then smiled . He looked scared too but wasn't showing it .

"Are you fine Bran ?"

"I just want my parents back .."

"They'll be back .. I promise ."

"I'll free your father Bran , I swear it ."

"Tommen , you're not thinking about going to fight alongside your father ? " asked Thessana .

"I am not going to stay here while father fights . I want to go with him . Why would you go and not me ?"

"Because once your father gone you'll be Lord of Winterfell . You think Rickon can do the job ?"

"Bran and Maester Luwin will help him ."

"Your father will never let you go ."

"He already accepted .."

She clenched her fist and left the room , ready to kill someone . During the dinner , everybody was shouting , drinking loudly and cursing . Lady Maege Mormont was one of the few women with Thessana . Her daughter , Dacey Mormont was looking at Tommen with a shy smile and several times Maege talked about how a wedding could unit their families . GreatJon Umber was the loudest of them all , but it wasn't the scariest . Lord Roose Bolton was looking at Robb , with narrow eyes , pale as death . His stare made her uncomfortable , almost scared . Rickon was smashing his potatoes on the wooden table , giving death glare at everybody .

"I'll fight where I want to fight boy ! If you do not let me , I'll take my men back home !" shouted GreatJon , drunk and loud . Robb tensed as she rested her hand on his knee to calm him down .

"You are welcome to do so , Lord Umber . And when we are done with the Lannisters , we will march back North , root you out of your keep , and hang you for an oathbreaker ."

"Oathbreaker ?!"

GreatJon stood and drew his sword , ready to fight Robb , who stood as Theon and other bannermen . Thessana stood too , ready to shield Robb with her magic but GreyWind had already jumped on GreatJon , knocking him on the ground . When he came back between Robb and Thess , his muzzle wet and red with blood . Thessana looked at GreatJon who was standing up with difficulty holding his hand as she saw that he missed two fingers .

"My Lord father taught me that it was death to bear steel against your liege lord , but doubtless you only meant to cut my meat ." stated Robb with a cold voice .

"Your meat … is bloody tough !" laughed GreatJon , holding his hand in front of his face , laughing harder and harder . Other men started to laugh as Robb . Thessana cocked an eyebrow thinking about how strange the situation was when she noticed that one man wasn't laughing . His pale eyes were starring at her hand . Looking down at it she noticed that green sparkles of magic were still forming in her palm . She stopped it and looked back at the pale eyes . A few persons knew about her magic . But now Roose Bolton was one of them .

Robb took Bran to bed himself as she took Rickon . The little scene with GreatJon had scared him and he was even more worried about the coming war . He curled up in his bed under the furs , holding her hand between his two little ones .

"Please don't march South … Try to convince father ..."

"Your father doesn't want to march South but he has to . Imagine for a second that it's your father who was a prisonner in King's Landing . Would you appreciate if Bran begged his father to not march South ? "

"Probably not .."

"Bran wants , as you , his parents to be safe . As your father . That's why he needs to march South . And he needs me . "

"I need you too .."

"I know my little boy .. But Bran needs a friend here don't you think ? And you are now Lord of Winterfell while your father is away . "

"Am I ?"

"Yes . And I'm sure you're going to do a great job .."

"I am a kid .."

"Isn't you who told me you were a little man now ?"

"Yes … You think I can do it ?"

"Yes , I'm sure . Now time to sleep love ."

"Good night mother .. I love you more than anything in the world . "

"And so do I . You're my son , my precious little boy . I will love you til my last breath ."

"Please come back . With everyone . Safe . Promise me ."

"I promise .."

He sat and hugged her tightly in his little arms . He was crying silently in her neck . She heard footsteps and looked at the door . Robb was there , ready to go . Rickon looked at him and cried harder , forgetting the previous conversation with his mother . He clutched at Robb's leg and begged for him to stay . Robb's face remained cold as he told him to go to bed and stop acting like a child . Rickon stopped crying and looked at his parents , clenching his fists . Shaggydog came in the room and snarled at them .

"If you leave I know you won't come back ! And I don't care ! I don't want to see you anymore , any of you !" scream Rickon .

"Rickon , love .." started Thessana .

"No !"

He slammed the door at them and she heard cries . She wanted to come back in there but Robb held her arm .

"We need to go now . The maids already packed some of your things , just go put your cloak . He's going to be fine Thess . I promise you . No one will harm him .."

"What about Tommen ?"

"You know I can't ask young northeners to fight by my side if my eldest son is at home . It's impossible ."

"When are you going to take a decision by yourself instead of taking in account what people are going to say or think ?"

"We're leaving in 5 minutes ."

He left in the yard , leaving her alone in the silent castle . She went in her room to take her cloak and gloves when she noticed a pile of books . The maids didn't pack them , seeing no use in them . It was all the notebooks she filled with informations she found useful during her researches in the library , now burned . With a flick of her wrist , they disappeared in the limbo , as Loki taught her years ago . She , then , went outisde and rode her horse next to Robb's . She looked back one more time at Winterfell , her home . Robb looked back too , for the last time of his life ..

* * *

Thanks for reading this guys :) some reviews would be great because i don't have a single clue if you actually like the story or what you think about it .. So send some reviews ! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Robb looked at his mother and wife who were talking outside the tent , looking not so happy .

"Women shouldn't be allowed in here .." whispered Theon , looking in the same way as Robb .

"Say that one more time and in front of their faces Greyjoy . Lady Thessana will kick your arse and we'll all enjoy every second of it ." said GreatJon , all the men around him laughing .

"We need to focus on this war . Jaime Lannister has captured my uncle Edmure and has Riverrun . We need to get it back . Soon ." ordered Robb , looking back at the map .

"We need the Freys . Or at least their bridge . It's the only way to go to Riverrun . The easiest way .." remarked Brynden Tully , who came earlier with Catelyn , back from the Vale .

"My wife is Lord Frey's grand-daughter . That shouldn't be a problem .." stated Robb , looking at his wife once again .

"Frey is prickly , a real bag of shit and never he'll ally with you , no matter what bonds you with him . If he's not sure you're going to win never he'll let you use his bridge ."

"What if I go to the Twins with all my men ? Maybe then he'll let us cross the bridge ."

"We're talking about Walder Frey here .."

"We need that bridge . Gather a hundred men and we'll go there . "

Robb left the tent and joined the two women , who were still talking .

"Mother , we're leaving for the Twins , I rather have you stay here . Thess you're coming ."

"I'm going Robb . I am not staying here . "

"Fine .. Then get ready . "

* * *

"I'm going there by myself ." spoke loudly Robb , some of his bannermen behind him .

"Are you insane ? Go there by yourself and he could take you as a prisonner or even kill you !" said Catelyn

"I'm his kin !"

"I'll go Robb … I'm his family . Never he'll hurt me . Never . Let me go Robb . " pleaded Thessana . Robb looked at her , frowning , then looked at the Frey boy waiting for them .

He rode next to her and leaned over her . "Are you sure about this ?"

"He'll never harm me . Trust me ..."

"I trust you . Not him .. If you're not back before the night I'll send men I don't care if he's family . "

She nodded at him and Robb kissed her chastely and let her go .

* * *

She faced Walder Frey , waiting for him to speak . He was touching his young wife's arse and judging her with his narrow eyes . Last time she was there it was for his nameday and it was an awful day , full of insults against against herself , Robb and the unborn Tommen . One of his sons cleared his throat disturbing the silence .

"Father … Lady Stark is here because you asked her presence ..."

"I know that it's not because I'm old that I'm stupid ! I've seen many Kings and Queens , Lords and Ladies . Your mother was a wench so shut your mouth . Come here Lady Stark , I'm an old man after all ."

She walked to him and he kissed her hand loudly , in a disgusting way . She took a step back , with a forced smile .

"So what do you want ? My Lady .."

"As you probably heard , my husband Lord Stark is marching South to Riverrun with his bannermen . He asks you to let his men and himself cross your bridge ."

"The boy is scared to come here by himself so he sends his woman here ?"

"Can we talk in private ?" said Thessana calmly even if anger was rushing in her veins .

"You heard the girl ? Go find something to do ! OUT !"

Everybody rushed outside under the deadly stare of Lord Frey . She looked at the young wife , looking scared . She noticed the slight bump under her gown .

"They all wait for me to die … " whispered the old Frey .

"May the Gods let you live for several centuries .."

"I hope they all die before me .. So what do you want ?"

"Let Robb and his men cross your bridge ."

"That's pretty straight-forward .. I guess you , really , are a wolf . "

"Look outside and you'll see twenty thousand wolves ."

"Don't try to scare me girl . What should I fear you ? Because of your husband ? My sons could kill this brat and your son and you couldn't even do a thing ."

"You are my grand-father . Robb is your kin ."

"And I swore an oath to the crown too , if I remember well … I am sworn to King Joffrey and your husband is a rebel now . I should help the Lannisters hunt you down , you northeners ."

"Then do it . What keep you from doing it ?"

"Never I'll bend the knee to this piece of shit ."

"Then help us ."

"I always hated the Stark . And the Tullys , even if his Lord Edmure is my liege lord . They always looked down at me . And now you're here begging for my help ."

"I'm not begging . One day , sooner or later , you'll need to chose a side . Help us and you'll join the winning one . Stark and Frey are kins thanks to my wedding with Lord Robb Stark . I'm sure you're willing to join your forces to ours . If the Trident and the North join , we'll crush the Lannisters .."

"This is a weak bond though .. I'll allow your bannermen to cross under some conditions ."

"I'm listening ."

"You'll take two of my grandsons as wards . Some of your men will take them to Winterfell . Olyvar , my son , will be your husband's personnal squire . Arya Stark will marry one of my grandsons ."

"That's all ?"

"Oh no … You are Lady of Winterfell now . You are the one in the highest position , alongside your husband . Your son Tommen , future lord of Winterfell and warden of the North will marry one of my daughters or grand-daughters , as he likes . Those are my conditions ."

"I agree to them . All of them . But we can't organize a wedding right now , my Lord .."

"I know , I'm not stupid . After the war , when Arya will be back with you , we'll organize a double wedding . I give you my swords either . Except a hundred of them , I need to protect the Twins ."

"Fine . Thanks my Lord . Your help will not be forgotten . "

"Yeah yeah you may go now and tell your husband he can cross whenever he wants . My men will be ready in a few minutes. Wait for them in the yard ."

"Thanks again ."

* * *

Robb was sudying a map with his council , trying to find a way to beat Jaime . He was worried about Thessana and noticed that the sun was hanging low in the horizon . He dra his attention back to the map and the ideas of his men and mother when he heard his son calling him . He joined Tommen outside the tent and saw Thessana , riding her black stallion , leading hundreds of men behind her . Robb smiled widely as she stopped near the tent , letting a squire take her horse .

"Good job Thess .."

"You doubted me ? Not really good coming from you , dear Robb .."

"I never doubted you . What was his conditions ?"

"You need to send two of his grandsons , overthere you can see them , to Winterfell . They'll be wards . You have to take Olyvar as personnal squire . Arya has to marry one of his grandsons .. I didn't have the choice .."

"Arya will not be pleased by this but whatever . What else ?"

"Tommen has to marry one of his daughters to strenghen our bonds ."

"We can't tell him .. Not now . You know him , he's a romantic fool ." declared Robb , looking at his son .

"I know . But for how long can we hide the truth to him ?"

"Long enough . Once again , good job . I was so worried for you … "

"Don't be . I'll always be fine ."

"Come , I have to announce our agreement with the Freys to the bannermen and I'm planning the attack ."

"Let's go then .."

Lord Rickard Karstark and Brynden Tully shouted at her happily when she told them the news about the Freys .

"It's a good news indeed but we still need to plan this . Tywin is ready to fight us . Jaime has Riverrun . We can't fight one and let the other . "

"Split your army then ." said Thessana , looking at Robb .

"I can't . They'll be prepared and ready to crush us .. "

"You need to attack them by surprise .."

"Thousands of men marching south then dividing in two is easily noticed ." spoke Roose Bolton . Thessana shivered as always when he spoke .

"He's right ..." added Theon .

"But Lady Thessana is right too ." stated Maege Mormont . Thessana smiled at the old Lady then back at the map .

"What about .." started Theon but was cut short by guards coming in the tent , holding a young boy .

"What is it ?" asked Robb , looking at the boy .

"We found this one counting our men . A Lannister scout . "

Robb left Thessana's side and faced the scout . It was a young boy , younger than Tommen . GreatJon draw his sword and looked at him .

"How high did you get ?" asked Robb softly .

"Twenty thousand .. Maybe more ." answered the boy . He knew almost exactly how many men Robb had .

"You don't have to do this yourself Robb . Your father will have understand it .." spoke Catelyn . Thessana was looking at the map on the table , hidden by Theon and GreatJon bodies .

"Robb ..." Her husband turned , waiting for her to speak . "A Lord knows mercy .." and she quickly glanced at the map . Robb caught her look and under the cold mask he was wearing all the time when he was acting as Robb the Lord , she saw pride . She could feel it , almost taste it .

"My wife is right . Let the scout go ."

"Robb !" said Catelyn , ready to tell him how foolish he was . But Robb stared at her coldly and she sat back , looking at her feet . The other bannermen were way more angry , she could feel their auras .

"Tell Lord Tywin , Winter is coming for him . Twenty thousand Northeners marching South to find out if he really does shit gold ."

"Yes my Lord ..." replied the scout , shocked . "Thanks my Lord .."

And he left running . Robb turned , half smiling at his wife when GreatJon faced him , shaking with anger .

"Are you out of your mind boy ?!" he roared .

"Call him boy again …" said coldly Thessana , walking towards her husband and standing by his side . She felt her magic moving inside her , wanting to come out as always when she was angry . Her eyes weren't emerald anymore but bright green , shining in an unnatural way . "Go on Lord Umber ."

GreatJon looked at her , a hint of fear in his eyes and he left , cursing .

"I hope you have a great idea or you , letting that kid go , is the stupidest thing ever ..." declared Brynden .

"Oh don't worry Lord Tully . We have the perfect plan .." said Robb , smiling at his wife .

* * *

Thessana looked at the banners , at the direwolves , floating in the dark sky . All the men except a few were sleeping , getting their fill of rest before the battle . Robb was still working on his plan in their tent but she couldn't sleep . She was thinking about her son , Rickon , alone in Winterfell and how lost he was surely feeling . Thinking about Tommen , going to fight . What if he dies ? He was her first son , her favourite one even if never she'll tell him . She had a special bond with him . Then she thought about Robb . He left once for a battle but she didn't have any memories of it . Only that they weren't talking to each other so she probably didn't care that much . But now he was her husband , she cared the most about him . She wanted to weep and beg him to go back to Winterfell but she couldn't . She wanted to be weak but it would not help him .

"Are you fine ?"

She jumped a little but smiled softly as Robb wrapped his arms around her waist , burrying his head in her neck and the fur of her cloak .

"Yes , I was just thinking .. You should go to sleep Robb . You leave early tomorrow ."

"Promise me you'll stay here . Don't go after me . Stay with Ser Rodrik and mother .."

"I will .."

He started to kiss her jawline and taking her back into the tent , taking off her cloak and loosened the laces of her gown .

"Robb ..."

"Ssshhh ..."

She didn't sleep at all . The men were starting to wake up as the sun started to shine , low in the sky . Robb was still sleeping , his features softened , looking innocent . She rested her head on his chest , against the soft beating of his heart and enjoyed the last minutes of peace . She felt his fingers running on her naked back and she looked at him . He smiled , still half asleep then looked around like he remembered where he was . He didn't want to leave the warmth of his wife's naked body against his but he had a war to win , a father and sisters to rescue . Silently , Lord and Lady Stark dressed up . Thessana looked at Robb in his armour , ready to go and a tear rolled on her cheek . She quickly wiped it out and smiled at Robb .

"Go Young Wolf . And come back to me ."

"Always … "

He kissed her one more time then left , without a look back . She , quickly , joined Tommen in his tent and hugged him hard against her chest . She could feel his fear but he was ready to fight alongside his father . He promised her to be careful and come back then he left .

* * *

Thessana started to fear the worst at the beginning of the afternoon . She was pacing in her tent , Catelyn sat on the bed , lost in her thoughts .

"It's taking too much time .."

"This is a battle Thess .."

"What if .."

"No ."

Thess stopped talking but kept pacing .

"How was Bran ?" asked softly Catelyn .

"He's fine . He was worried for you of course but he was fine . He took some weight , sleeps well even if he has some nightmares . Rickon tries to change his mind all day . Or at least he tried until he learnt about Robb leaving .."

"Rickon is a good boy but he's still a child . He doesn't understand yet .."

"He told me Robb will die … He told me that he knew that never he'll see his father again... I never told Robb that of course .."

"Rickon is scared . Don't fear for Robb . He'll be fine and after all this is over , we'll go back to Winterfell ."

Thessana wished she had so much hope in her . She sat on the bed next to Catelyn and started to cry as a child . Catelyn held her against her and started to sing some old songs until Thessana cried herself to sleep .

_Her sleep was restless . Old nightmares came back , darker than before . It was the same thing as when she was a child . A man with a wolf head . But he wasn't trying to kill her or anything and she felt fine at its side . She was in a field , on a hot summer day . But suddenly the sky turned black and it started to snow . The wolf man took her arm and forced her to look at him or it . "Winter is coming ..." . The voice was a low growl and it made her shiver . "You're the wolf not him .You're immortal , not him ." _

Thessana stood , sweating and out of breath . Catelyn looked worried at her .

"Something happened or is going to happen .." whispered Thessana , looking lost .

* * *

It's been hours that Catelyn , Ser Rodrik and Thessana were waiting on their horses , near the forest where Robb and his men marched earlier . Catelyn was more and more worried and Ser Rodrik was angry and wanted to leave and go back to the camp . After Rodrik asked for the thousandth time to leave , the two women heard noises . Horses and shoutings . Thessana saw the Stark banner coming out of the trees and several men . But any sight of Robb or Tommen . Then she saw him , riding fiercely , his face covered in mud . Her son was back and alive . But as she held him against her , she felt something warm and sticky on her . Blood . Tommen was pale , sweating . He was wounded in his left side . She screamed for help as he let himself go against her .

* * *

She looked at his face while he was sleeping . His injury wasn't serious but she was worried sick . She brushed his blond hair off his handsome face and smiled sadly . _He shouldn't fight , he should be home , safe with Rickon _, thought Thessana . _He wasn't an adult , Tommen was still a child . _Then she thought about the other Tommen she knew . Tommen Baratheon . Unlike her son , he was safe with his family , carefree . Robb sat next to her and she stopped thinking about everything when she saw his face . He was suffering . Not physically but mentally . Robb wasn't build for war , he hated hurt people and yet , he had won today and even held captive Jamie Lannister . His mask of coldness and the control of himself , broke and he looked more miserable than ever .

"What am I doing Thess ..?"

"You're winning a war Robb . That's what you're doing . Your men need you . Your family need you . You can't afford to be weak now . Your speech earlier was great , you said the right words to keep your men faithful , you gave them courage . You are a good leader Robb , so don't doubt now . Please .."

"Thanks … I just talked to the Lannister .. He keeps calling me boy though .. Everybody does ."

"No Robb . After today nobody will ever call you boy . Everybody underestimated you and you showed them that you were here . That you were a real threat . Nobody will treat you as a boy , ever again . "

Robb kissed his wife and looked again at his son .

"I shouldn't let him go .." whispered Robb .

"No . Never Tommen would have stayed here so don't blame yourself . He wants to fight and he'll fight as a Northman , ruthless as a wolf . "

"You're right .."

"I'm relieved you came back safe .."

"You were more woried for Tommen .."

"Is it a reproach ?"

"No just a fact . Will you weep if I die ?"

"No . " said Thessana , looking at Robb right in the eyes . " I will weep and beg to spare the lives of my son but never for you . Because the day you'll die , I will die right after ."

Robb said nothing but tears rolled on his cheeks . He was speechless and overwhelmed by the love he had for her and the fear to lose her . He held her against his armoured chest , kissing her hair and telling her that he loved her , over and over . It was a sleepless night for both of them .

* * *

The day after , a dead silent reigned on the camp . The news reached them late in the morning , coming right from King's Landing . Ned Stark was dead . Killed on the orders of Joffrey . Robb was broken as Catelyn . Thessana knew it was the end . The purpose of this war was to free Ned . If he was dead , the Northeners only choice was to go back home . Or that's what she thought . She stayed all day at her son's side , waiting for Robb to come in and tell her they were heading back North . She was finally going back home , to her baby Rickon . But all her hopes vanished , at night , when she heard the men shouting "King in the North " .


	16. Chapter 16

"I never thought you were that stupid . Seriously Robb , are you out of your mind ?!" shouted Thessana , pacing in her tent .

"Keep your voice down ! If the men .."

"Fuck your men Robb !" she cut him , facing him .

"Really ? It's thanks to them that we won battles !"

"Winning battles makes you brave not clever . And obviously they are not . And you are their right leader indeed . You've done stupid things in your life but this one it's .. Aaaaaargh !"

"Tell me how being King in the North is stupid !? I think this is what the dwarf meant when he saved me and told me that I was born to achieve something great ..."

"Because Robb ! This is treason ! Stannis is your king ! The rightful king ! You are nothing but a lord ! And you should have stayed at your place . "

"I am your king now maybe you should learn how to treat me like that .."

"And by extension I'm a fucking queen now . So I don't need to treat you in some special ways . You're already acting like a prick , great ! "

"I need to plan the Oxcross' battle .. You should leave ."

"This is my tent , you leave . "

Robb sighed and took some of his maps , ready to leave .

"Robb !" Thessana said . Robb stopped and looked at her . "Something happens to my sons because of your stupid king idea , I'll make you pay . Do you hear me ? I'll kill you myself ."

* * *

Thessana found herself alone when all the men left for the battle . Catelyn was in mission in the Stormlands trying to ally Renly to their cause . She couldn't sleep that night . A part of her was still scared for Robb and Tommen's lives but at the same time she couldn't care less for Robb . He was stupid , brainless , acting as a brat and it was consuming her with anger . She had to protect her sons , before somebody could do something to them . Tommen was safe around her but Rickon was now prince , reigning on Winterfell but alone . She needed to go back there and she could rule the North instead of him . It's by the morning that she moved to the new camp in the Westerlands . The field near them was covered by dead bodies . She smiled when she saw her son , once again covered in mud but this time not injured and nodded coldly at Robb .

"Why are you angry at father ?" asked Tommen , walking with her in the camp , once he was cleaned up .

"Because he's a prick . Don't repeat that . But he is . Being king is an important decision that can't be taken lightly . Look at your father , parading .. Gods , I want to make him eat his sword ."

"You know the blacksmiths are making crowns ? One for you and one for father .."

"I'm not going to wear this . "

"Our men have faith in father . Why do you complain ?"

"Because he's a traitor now . I mean I did not care about Joffrey because he's not the rightful king but now he committed treason against Stannis . He put us all in danger .."

"I assume you're not aware of his last decision then .."

"Which one ?"

"He sent Theon back to his father , asking him to join their forces to ours ."

Tommen cocked an eyebrow when he saw his mother frowning in anger , sparkles of magic coming out of her hands . She turned and start to walk fast to his father's tent where he was talking to his council .

"Where are you going mother ?!"

"Kill your father !"

Tommen smiled and resumed his walk until he came in the healing camp to see one of his friend . A woman was next to him , stitching his hand .

"Why is he asleep ?" asked Tommen , worried .

"I gave him milk of the poppy , your grace .."

Tommen felt uncomfortable at the last words . He looked at the healer . She was young , her hair black as her eyes . She was beautiful . More than any northern women he ever saw .

"What's your name ?"

"Talisa .."

"Talisa what ?"

"Just Talisa .."

"Good morning Lady Maegyr ..."

"How do you know ...?"

"I know all the nobles family in all the realms . The perks of having a mother from Asgard I guess .. May I ask you a question ? Why a lady of Volantis is working as a healer in Westeros ? "

"Long story .. And I wish you keep that to yourself .."

"If you agree to have dinner with me ."

"I can't .. Your mother will .."

"My mother is more occupied by my father right now . So ?"

"Fine .."

* * *

"Theon ! Theon ! Oh Gods what have I done to deserve the stupidest person ever as a husband ?! I already thought that being King was a fucked up idea but sending Theon back to Balon Greyjoy it's .. It's .. I don't even have a word ! What is wrong with you ? Seriously Robb ? You took two decisions by yourself and you fucked up everything ! I am so done with you ! "

"I trust Theon .."

"Robb that's a thing to trust someone . But sending him back to his father , who tried to kill your father , seriously ? "

"I trust him ."

"He'll betray you . Take my word on that . Never trust a Greyjoy . I let you the pleasure to announce this to your mother ."

"Announce me what ?"

Robb and Thess turned to see Catelyn , standing at the enter of the tent , looking at them waiting .

"I sent Theon back to his father to ask him to join his forces to mine ."

"Are you out of your mind ?"

Thessana looked at Robb like "I told you" and left his tent , angrily .

* * *

Robb and Thessana weren't talking to each other anymore . The rumour that the king and the queen were each day closer to the end of their marriage was running in the whole camp . When Robb was loved , Thessana was feared , known for her ruthlessness .

"It is true ?" asked Talisa , laying naked on Tommen's chest .

"What love ?" answered Tommen , half asleep .

"Everybody says that your parents are going to end their marriage . Since your father is king he has that power ."

"No never they would do that . They love each other like crazy but they are too stubborn . Once they didn't talk to each other for a year . And one day , they were laughing and joking like nothing happened . Mother is just angry because of all the decisions father makes but at the end of the war , everything is going to be fine .."

"You think so ?"

"I'm sure ..."

"I need to leave now before someone comes here .."

"Do you have to ?"

"Yes . Moreover , I need to talk to the king . I need supplies and since he's going to the Crag for the surrender .. Do you think he'll agree to bring me back some supplies ?"

"Make a list . It'll be easier ."

"Fine .. Now I have to leave .."

They kissed goodbye and he looked at her , smiling , as she hurried outside .

Robb was in the woods , looking for some peace and quiet when he saw one of the healer coming out of his son's tent . She was looking around to search if someone was outside then hurried to the healers' tent .

"Oh Gods ..." whispered Robb , looking at the sky , worried .

* * *

"You need to be more patient with Robb , Thess … He acts as if he was an old man , wise .. We both know sometimes he's a fool but he's a proud fool ."

"I can't ! I simply can't .. Are you sure you don't want a glass of wine Brienne ?"

"No thanks your grace . I want to have my full senses in case something happens . Especially now that the King is not around ."

"Yeah … Do you have news of Bran ?" asked Thessana , looking at Catelyn .

"No .. I'm riding back North … I'm going to ask Robb to accept my request .."

"I accept your request . If I have to be queen I can , at least , do something useful .."

"Mother ! Mother !" Tommen rushed in the tent , out of breath . "Lord Karstark wants to kill Jamie Lannister !"

Thessana and Catelyn followed by Brienne and Tommen ran outside and saw Jamie , on his knees , Rickard Karstark ready to kill him .

"Lord Karstark enough ! This is our prisonner ! You will not harm him !" said coldly Thessana , standing in front of Jamie .

"This man killed my son !"

"And crippled mine !" added Catelyn . "But do you see me a sword in my hand , ready to kill him ?!"

"He will answer for his crimes . But you will not touch him now ."

"I will have his head ! And I you try to stop me ..."

"You will strike me down ?" cut Thessana . "Have you forgotten your place Lord Karstark ? Or mine maybe ? Do you want a freshly reminder when King Robb will be back ?"

"And where is the king now ? At the Crag with the foreign bitch !"

"How dare you ?!" shouted Catelyn .

"Threatening my lady is an act of treason . Same goes for the queen !" said Brienne , drawing her sword .

"As the queen in the North , I give you the order to draw back your sword Lord Karstark . Harm the Lannister and you'll be dead . Touch him and you'll be dead . Is that clear ? "

"I will have his head .."

"And I'll have yours if you don't obey me ."

Lord Karstark left , shaking because of the anger and pushing everybody on his way .

"Well thanks for this your grace . Thanks for defending me . I'll think about it in the future ." laughed Jamie .

"Take him back to his shithole and chain him as a dog ."

"Yes your grace .." whispered some soldiers .

"I guess we , now , know who's the real wolf here !" shouted Jamie .

"And gag him !"

* * *

"You may not want to be queen but you surely act like one .." laughed Tommen , sat on the dry leaves , on the ground .

"Because I'm forced to .. I think I'm going to ask Loki to go to Winterfell and keep an eye on Rickon .." said Thessana , already gathering her magic to send a message to Loki .

"I don't think father will like that idea ..."

"I don't give a shit about your father . He can die at the Crag with his whore . A healer , I heard them say … I'm going to kill him but first I'm going to kill her . Gods , why this doesn't work ?!"

"Mother .. About the healer .."

"Your Grace ? A letter from Winterfell ."

Thessana turned to look at Lord Bolton , a paper in his pale lean hands . As always she shivered under his stare and took the paper .

"Is the King back already ?"

"Not yet , your Grace … Should I tell him to join you once he's back ?"

"No , it's okay . Thanks , Lord Bolton , you may leave . "

He bowed at her and left silently .

"I don't like him .." whispered Tommen , pouting .

"Same .. "

Tommen looked at his mother as she opened the letter and saw her face go blank and white . He called her several times but she did not answer until he stood and shook her . She blinked and looked at him , lost .

"Uhm .. Go give this to your grand-mother . Go . I need to stay alone for a while .."

Tommen nodded and ran to Catelyn , the letter crushed in his fist . Catelyn reacted the same as his mother and he took the letter to read it . Anger rushed in his veins . Theon Greyjoy had seized Winterfell and crowned himself Prince of the castle . His brother Rickon , and Bran were prisoners .

"We need to act .." said Catelyn , looking determined .

* * *

Robb put his mother under surveillance without even asking why . She had freed the Kingslayer , it's the only thing that mattered . He was lost . Almost all the persons he trusted , betrayed him . Now all his trust was put in Theon . He was barely listenning to Lord Bolton and only focused back when he saw Thessana coming in his tent .

"Leave us ." said Robb , looking at Roose who nodded and left . "Sit please .."

"Theon took Winterfell and now Rickon and Bran are prisoners …"

"What ?!" He read the letter and sat back , his whole world falling to pieces .

"How am I supposed to be king if I can't even protect my home , my own family , my son … When everyone was shouting King in the North , I told myself … Swore to myself that I would be a good king , as honorable as father , strong , loyal to my friends and brave when I faced my enemies .. Look where I am now .. A boy wandering in the woods with an army , not even able to control his own men , too stupid , too proud .. "

"Everyone makes mistakes Robb .." whispered Thessana . "I should have protected my son better .. I should have done something instead of giving you a hard time .."

Her voice broke and he saw tears rolling on her cheeks . He stood and held her against his chest , kissing her hair .

"I'm done with this war Robb … I want to go home . I want my family back . I'm tired to be strong . I want to weep and be weak . I'm tired of fighting to keep everything straight . I'm tired to be the one that scares everybody … We're already fighting a war on a battlefield , I don't want to fight a war in our couple ..."

"I swear to you that Rickon will be here , with us within a week maybe two . But he'll be here ,safe . With Bran . I promise you my love .. I'm sorry for everything . I love you .. I fucking love you .."

And he kissed her , holding her face between his hands . His beard was tickling her but she kissed him back , surprised by how much she missed him and his touch . But she remembered the words of Karstark earlier and she broke the kiss . Robb kept kissing her neck but she pushed him .

"What love ?"

"What were you doing with the healer you brought with you to the Crag ?"

"Fuck ..."

"Please tell me you did not … Please Robb everything but this . I know I can be a cold hearted bitch but never I will be unfaithful to you . Never ."

"What ?! What do you think ?! No ! No Thess , you're the only person I shared my bed with and the only one I will be sharing my bed with . You're my wife , you're a part of me . Never I will cheat on you ."

"Then why did you bring her with you ?! "

"She's pregnant ."

"I don't see why it's a concern of yours . Send her back to Volantis , end of the story ."

"Tommen is the father ."

Thessana let herself go against the table and burried her head in her hands , cursing softly . Robb held her again and started to stroke her back .

"I offered her money , everything I could but she doesn't want to hear a thing . She claims she loves Tom' and wants to spend his life with him . That's this child is a gift from the Gods .."

"What are we going to tell to the Freys ?! Gods this is bad . This is really bad ."

"A word of this will not leave our tent . I will convince her to keep it to herself either . Tommen will marry Roslin Frey as we promised to Walder Frey and everything will be fine ."

"But what if it doesn't go well . If they learn about it .. Never Lord Frey will accept this . He'll take it personally and make us pay for it .."

"Trust me ! I'll take care of everything . Do not worry ."

"I trust you .."

"Good … You need to rest . It's been a hard day for all of us .."

She nodded and burried her head in his neck , breathing the leather , trees , the cold ocean , the winter . He was a northmen , a real one , built in snow and coldness . She loved him . She could be angry at him , hate him but at the end of the day , she would always love him .

* * *

Tommen looked at his parents , in each others arms . He smiled and looked at Talisa .

"See ? Told you .."

"Are you sure this is the right moment ?"

"Yes . The perfect one . Look at them ! "

"I'm not sure .."

"You'll see ..."

Tommen cleared his throat and came in the tent . His parents looked at them , cocking eyebrows and looking worried .

"Your grace … My Queen .." whispered Talisa .

"Father , mother … I wanted you to meet my wife Talisa Stark . And we are expecting our first child . Maybe a boy , future heir .." said happily Tommen , waiting for his parents to cheer . But nothing came .

"Tell me Robb , how are you going to fix this ?" stated Thessana looking at Robb .


	17. Chapter 17

"I beg your pardon ? I think my mind just .. I wasn't paying attention .." said Robb , looking at his son then the healer .

"They said they were married ." spoke Thessana , in a cold tone .

"Gods , I heard that too … "

"I thought you would be happy .." stated Tommen , looking angry .

"Happy ? You just ruined this war and our chances of winning . Can't you see my happiness ?" snapped back Thessana .

"Tell me how I ruined this war by wed the woman I love ?!"

"Because you were supposed to marry Roslin Frey ! That's how we got to cross that fucking bridge Tommen ! You broke an oath we made , you put shame on us , you make us liars and oathbreakers . " yelled Thessana , losing control . "How do you want me to announce that to Lord Frey ?!"

"You shouldn't have make that oath , for a beginning . You said father was a fool but you are .." he was cut short by the slap his mother gave him .

"I am your mother and I am your queen . Speak to me like that again and I'll have your tongue cut . You are no longer prince . You are nothing but a soldier . "

"You can't do that to him !" said Talisa , trying to protect Tommen .

"Oh sweetheart you don't know what you just put yourself in . Something shall happen and I'll kill you . I don't need any men to do my dirty work . I'll kill you with my bare hands , wench ."

And she stormed out . Robb looked at his son , angry , full of rage even .

"You heard your queen ? You are not my son anymore . Go live with her with the other soldiers . I don't care anymore ."

And he turned his back . Tommen swallowed back his sadness and rage and left the tent with Talisa .

* * *

The news was known by everybody the next morning . Before any reactions and comments from his councilmen , Robb decided to lead his troops to the Harrenhal . But did not expect what he saw . The yard was full of corpses , rotting dead bodies . The smell was unbearable and make him want to vomit . His men were tired , starving . They needed all sorts of things that he couldn't provide . He looked up and saw his banner , the grey direwolf floating in the wind then looked back at the corpses . He felt even more bad and guilty . All those deaths were his fault . All those men who will never go back home , to the warmth of their families . He came in the castle , asking his men to leave him alone and that the queen was in charge . Thessana did not follow him as he gave his last order , to put his mother under surveillance before he disappeared . First thing was to burry the bodies since some of the deads were northmen . Then every soldier will have a warm meal , she promised herself , going to the kitchen with some of the cooks to see what was left . Then she did the same but this time in the Maester's office . The Harrenhal was in ruins and gloomy . She hoped that they will soon leave this place , even the woods seemed safer . Late in the afternoon , Robb reunited all his closest bannermen to discuss strategy and the next move . So Thessana was surprised to see Lord Bolton , walking towards her , two letters in his hand . Bad news . Roose Bolton only brought her bad news . He bowed , gave her the letters and left without a word . She read the first one and immediately thought about Catelyn . Her father died at Riverrun where Edmure was still protecting the castle . She would fetch someone else or even Robb to tell Catelyn the letter . Then she opened the other one .

* * *

"We need to help Lord Tully first of all . If , your grace , wants to secure Riverrun of course .." stated GreatJon , looking one more time at the map . "Maybe the Asgardians could bring some help .. I mean the Queen is Asgardian after all .."

Robb was ready to answer that never he'll bring people from another realm and this war wasn't theirs but he was interrupted by screams . The door flung open and he saw a wild Thessana , hair floating behind her , her eyes were bright green because of her magic . She held Robb by his clothes with a strength , he never imagined she had .

"You're a liar . A fucking liar ! You're stupid , so stupid ! What have I done to be hated by the Gods this much ?! I have an oathbreaker for a son and a stupid husband !" She was striking his chest so hard , he winced at every hit . "You blind prick ! I'm going to kill you ! I'm going to fucking kill you !"

"You can't talk to your king like that !" shouted GreatJon .

"I can , I am ! I hate you ! I lost everything because of you ! I lost everything because of a war you started against a young boy that you can't even beat ! You're a pathetic boy, a stupid man , a foolish king . So full of shit , so full of yourself , you proud brat . And you're going to die because of that , trust me . I lost everything because of you .. I lost everything the day I married you . I rather die than do the same mistake once again ! Oh Gods stop starring at me ! Do something prick !" And she slapped him . Robb almost fell on the ground , if the table wasn't behind him .

"Once more , your grace , he's your king !" repeated GreatJon . Thessana slapped Robb again and faced GreatJon .

"Did my hand fell of my wrist ? Did the Gods kill me because of that ? Is Rickon back ? Is he alive ? No ! You , Robb Stark , are no king of mine , I rather die than bow to you . You and your stupid decisions made me lose all I cared about . Now I'm a mother without children . You took me everything and never I will forgive you this . I want a fucking divorce when that shit is over ."

And she stormed out the room , leaving the men shocked . Robb look at the letters at his feet . In less than a minute , he lost everything . His wife , his grandfather , his youngest son and his youngest brother .

"Lord Bolton , I want you to send men and your bastard to Winterfell . I want Theon Greyjoy's head . I want him to die for the murders of my son and prince Rickon Stark and my brother , Lord Bran Stark ."

"It'll be done , your grace ."

"Leave me alone now ."

* * *

She only had an hour or even less before somebody would come in her room . She had to be quick . Gathering all her magic , she teleported herself back to Winterfell . Dizziness overwhelmed her and she had to sit for a minute , to gather herself . She looked around . She was in the Godswood near the Heart Tree and she could hear someone breathing with difficulty . Making herself invisible she walked to body of an old man . She gasped when she recognized Maester Luwin . Becoming visible , she kneeled next to the old man who looked at her with pain and surprise . His hands were covered in blood and he had a wound in his stomach .

"Your Grace … I'm sorry .." whispered the Maester .

"Ssssh it's nothing .. Who did that to you ?"

"One of the Greyjoy's men … Theon isn't at the head of the castle anymore … He was just a lost boy .. "

"Nothing will change my mind about him . He killed my son .."

"The Prince isn't dead … Him and Lord Bran are hiding in the crypts with Hodor and Osha … It was the safest place for them , never Theon would have thought of that ..."

"He's alive ? They are alive ?" , tears rolled on her cheeks at the news .

"They are . I promised you and the King I will watch them and protect them .. "

"The Seven Heavens are waiting for you , Maester .."

She heard noises coming from the woods and her dagger appeared in her hand . But she let it go when she saw a dark direwolf then a little boy . Her little boy .

"Rickon ..."

"Mother !" He ran to her and jumped in her arms .

"I thought you were gone my love .. I thought I lost you forever … Bran !"

She stood and kissed the boy on his forehead . He smiled at her with sadness and relief .

"Thank you for this .. To the both of you .." said Thessana , looking at Osha then Hodor .

"Hodor !"

She smiled and hugged once again her son . Then he went next to Maester Luwin as Bran .

"We can't stay here .." said Thessana , looking at Osha while the boys were talking to Maester Luwin . "This is too dangerous and going South is even worse . "

"What do you suggest your Grace ?" asked Osha , looking worried .

"Nobody can know that they are still alive . If someone learns that they are , all our enemies will try to find them and kill them . Jon can help us . Him and the Night's Watch .."

"They burned everything !" said Bran , crying .

"Not everything . Not you ." replied Maester Luwin .

"We need to go ." stated Thessana , looking at the boys and the Maester . " We can't go back to Robb and Catelyn . Jon will be more able to protect you and give you shelter ."

"I don't want to leave you .." whispered Bran , holding Maester Luwin' hand . Only looking at the injury and the blood loss , Thessana knew there was nothing to do . Osha was thinking the same , she could see it in her eyes .

"Go on kids .. I'll be right here .." said the old man . Bran and Rickon started to cry .

"Come on boys we need to pack food and warm clothes ..." whispered Thessana taking Rickon as Hodor took Bran . " You'll never be forget Maester . Never . I can't thank you enough for what you've done ."

"May the Gods protect you child .. Protect you all .. Osha wait .."

Thessana nodded at the Maester and gave her dagger to Osha before leaving back to Winterfell . Everything was burnt and sacked . After packing stuff for the road , Osha joined them .

"So ?" asked Thessana .

"It's over your Grace .."

"May the Gods have his soul .. Look Osha , I trust you . You protected the boys against Theon , risking your own life for it . I want you to go North with Bran and Hodor and find Jon . I wrote him a letter to know the situation . He'll protect all of you . There are enough food and warm clothes to arrive to the Wall . Be careful though .."

"What about you and the little prince ."

"Rickon is the heir of the North . Tommen isn't considered as a Stark anymore . I'm going to take Rickon somewhere safe . I know where . He's going to be protected and raised if something happens to Robb or Catelyn or myself . Take care of Bran . Please ."

"I'll die protecting him .. Farewell your grace .."

"Farewell Osha .."

After explaining the situation to Bran and the goodbyes , she took a crying Rickon in her arms and disappeared .

"Where are we mother ?"

"Dorne ..."

* * *

Loki looked at the Twins with a grin . How Lord Frey could brag about this miserable ruin . It was ugly , not practical , the only thing important about it was the bridge . Loki smiled widely . This bridge was the key to his revenge against Robb . He always knew that one day he'll find a way to make him pay but never he thought that it would come from Thessana's son himself . The poor boy by marrying the wench Loki paid condemned his own family . He came to the doors and announced himself , waiting for an answer . The gates opened and he was led to Walder Frey .

* * *

"Why can't I see father before ?" whined Rickon .

"Because this is dangerous . He can't know you're alive or he'll just make this war even worse ."

"But the Martells are Lannister's bannermen … They're going to kill us ."

"I am close friend with one of the princes so don't worry .."

"How ? We never went to Dorne !"

"Stop talking ."

* * *

_Thessana looked at the gardens , closing her eyes and letting the sun warm her skin ._

"_You miss the sun , Lady Thessana ..."_

_She turned and saw a tall and handsome man with a strange accent . _

"_And you are ?"_

"_Oberyn Martell . Prince Oberyn Martell ."_

"_Oh … My apologies your grace ."_

"_Don't . I guess it's weird for you . The sun . I bet you rather be in the cold now , with snow .."_

"_I am from Asgard actually .. I miss the sun sometimes .."_

"_What do you think about our realm then ? Is it your first time in King's Landing ?"_

"_Yes .. King Baratheon wanted the Starks to be there for this special day .. "_

"_I was forced too .."_

"_At least we can drink as much as we want ."_

"_Indeed !" said Oberyn , laughing . "But all the wine cannot make me enjoy this wedding .."_

"_Why ?"_

"_Let just say I don't enjoy the company of a Lannister .."_

"_Oh welcome to the club . Can't bear their presence . They are so full of themselves ."_

"_Do you want to go in the gardens with me , lady Thessana ?"_

"_Sure .."_

_She took his arm and left the room . People were still celebrating the wedding between King Robert and Cersei Lannister . _

"_I think we will have to come back before the bedding ceremony ." stated Thessana . _

"_If the King can consume his wedding . He's drunk as shit ."_

"_So Prince Oberyn , why do you hate so much the Lannisters ?"_

"_My sister Elia was married to Rhaegar Targaryen . During the battle of theTrident , Gregor Clegane , known as the Mountain , raped and killed my sister under the orders of Tywin Lannister . Her two children were killed too … "_

"_I'm sorry .."_

"_Your own parents were murdered if I heard correctly . I guess I'm luckier than you since I know who's the murderer and I still can have revenge .."_

"_Laufeyson . He's the one who killed my parents . But I never really tried to look after him . I was more focused on looking after the Tesseract ."_

"_The blue glowing cube ?"_

"_Yes . I lost a part of my memories and I read something like it could help me if I can channel the energy correctly … "_

"_I read that the Tesseract can bring people back to life if their body isn't decomposed . Anyway I hope you will find it ."_

"_I hope you're going to have your revenge . "_

"_Oh I will … I'm just waiting for the perfect moment … How did you lose your memories ? If it's not too private ."_

"_I don't know . Robb , my husband , told me it was probably Loki Odinson . But I have no idea … "_

"_You don't believe it's him ?"_

"_No .. Loki is my brother . Or at least one of my closest friend . He did a lot of bad things but I know never he will do something like that . Never ."_

"_Usually when people lose their memories they have some fragments coming back after some time .."_

"_I have this dream . I used to make it when I was a child . About a man with wolf head . And everytime he tells me to be careful . That death is coming right around the corner .."_

"_The Starks have this bad habit to do anything for the honor . You seem more clever than that . If you need anything ask me or come to Dorne . My family may be a Lannister's bannerman but if you are , or your future children , in danger , you can come to me ."_

"_Thanks Oberyn . Really … If you need someone for your revenge .. You know where to find me ."_

"_Don't worry about that . I could always use a pair of hands . Especially someone skilled as you . People talk about how fast and good you are with daggers and even magic .."_

"_If I can use my skills to kill a Lannister , that'll be great ."_

"_I think we have a deal then . Shall we go inside ?"_

"_Let's go .."_

_They went back in the castle and looked at the people still enjoying the feast and King Robert drinking his hundredth cup of wine . _

"_Which one is yours ?" asked Oberyn ._

"_There , behind the pillar .. Robb . "_

"_Mmmh he's an handsome man ."_

"_Don't tell him that , you would make him unconfortable ."_

"_The little lord doesn't like the company of men ? Too bad for him … His loss ."_

"_Indeed . You're an handsome man too Prince Oberyn ..." she winked at him and joined Robb ._

* * *

Thessana looked at Sunspear , the Martell's castle , Rickon and Shaggydog by her side . The hoods of their cloaks were covering their heads as they came inside , being careful that no one recognizes them .

* * *

"Why should I listen to you ? You were raised with her and she's an oathbreaker ." stated Lord Frey , looking at Loki .

"Her son Tommen is an oathbreaker and Robb is responsible for his child not her . So I'm going to explain this one more time . Robb , at some point , will be stuck and will need your help . And that's when you'll get your revenge . Breaking an oath means death . "

"What about the guest right ?"

"Oh please don't tell me you believe in the Seven Gods . There's only one god and he's in front of you . I am God of lies and mischief , two things that characterize you Lord Frey . Pleadge allegiance to me and I'll protect you and all of your men . "

"And you'll help me get revenge on those miserables pieces of shit ?"

"You'll have to let Thessana live though . She's an Asgardian . "

"You want her to live but she'll be after us if we kill her family ."

"Thessana isn't stupid . She's a survivor . As soon as she'll understand there's nothing to do she'll run for her life ..."

"Lord Roose Bolton will help us . We already discussed of a plan to punish them but obviously yours is better I must admit .."

"Do we have a deal then Lord Frey ?"

"Damn yes ! I can't wait to see the Stark blood spilling on my floor ."

And he took a sip of his wine , smiling .

* * *

"Come on Oberyn , you told me you would help me !" urged Thessana .

"Thess' I thought people will kill your husband , end of the story but he started a war in the whole realm . If somebody sees you here , this is the end ."

"I'm leaving but keep Rickon . Tell people he's one of your bastard and that his mother died . I don't care find something but keep him here safe . "

"I can't keep the direwolf . Everybody knows this is a Stark thing ."

"He's little . He can be mistaken for a wolf and you have woods all around . The wolf need to stay . He's bonded to Rickon . "

"Thess you are a pain in the arse . Fine both can stay but if something happens ."

"I trust you to protect him . Don't play it like that I know you'll do anything for Rickon ."

"Don't die . This is Robb's war . Not yours . A boy can live without a father but not without a mother ."

"Don't worry . I'm a survivor . If I survived a Jotun's attack I can survive a war between children ."

Rickon joined them , dressed in yellow and his dark curly hair shorter .

"Thanks Ellaria . She's my paramour . She'll take care of Rickon as her own son . "

"You have to listen to them Rickon . They will protect you . Understand ? You can't say to anyone you are a Stark . You can't say that you are prince or that Robb Stark is your father and that I'm your mother . Now Oberyn is your father understand ?"

"Yes moth... I mean yes your grace ."

"He's a clever boy .." said Ellaria , smiling .

"Now your name is Doran Sand . Understand ?"

"Yes . I'm Doran Sand , bastard son of Oberyn Martell ."

"Perfect boy .." smiled Oberyn .

"So I guess I have to go .." said Thessana , smiling sadly .

"I love you mother …. Please come back ."

"I will my little boy . I love you so so much Rickon , never forget that my little snowflake .."

"I will remember it ..."

Thessana kissed her son one more time , held him against her then disappeared . Rickon swallowed back a sob and looked at Oberyn .

"Your mother will come back . I promise you that Rickon . Same for your father . They will be back . Now , Ellaria will show you your rooms while I tell about you to my family , little Doran ."


	18. Chapter 18

The ride to Riverrun was hard . The wind was blowing and the men starving . It was silent , no one was talking , only the wind could be heard and occasional sobs coming from Catelyn . Thessana wanted to tell her that Bran was alive and that he was going North to Jon but she couldn't . Like she couldn't show her relief about Rickon . She needed to act as a mother who lost everything . But as a queen she had to control her emotions which was a blessing during this time . She didn't talk to Robb since Harrenhal and didn't have any intention to . Even if her son was alive , Robb was a foul and couldn't be excused . Tommen was riding with Talisa , his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched . He was getting on her nerves but said nothing to him and pretended not to see him . Riverrun was near a river but the sun wasn't shining . The sky was grey almost black . She wanted the sun , she wanted to be carefree , wanted to be a child raised in the sunny field and lakes of Asgard . But at the same time , she liked the idea to be a runaway , hiding in the woods or lying to protect her child . After she let Rickon to the care of Oberyn , she noticed that her magic was getting powerful and that she could do more things . Like levitate objects or even fly . The first time she noticed it , she was scared . She woke up at the middle of the night , floating over her bed . And one big change was that her magic was sometimes taking control over her , especially when she was feeling strong emotions . She stopped as the people in front of her done the same . The horses needed to drink and rest a bit . She jumped out of her horse and sat on a rock next to Catelyn . She was making a prayer wheel , probably for Sansa and Arya . Talisa came towards her and looked at them shyly .

"Can I help you , Lady Stark ?"

"No ." answered harshly Catelyn , not even looking at her .

"I'm sorry I should .."

"You can't help ." cut Thessana . "Because a mother makes one for her children to protect them .."

"Only a mother can make them .." added Catelyn .

"Why don't you make one your grace ?" asked politely Talisa , looking at Thessana .

"Why ? I don't have any children left ." snapped Thessana . Talisa looked at her feet , unconfortable .

"You've made them before , Lady Stark ?" asked again Talisa , eager to make a good impression on the two women .

"Twice ."

"Did they work ?"

"I prayed for my son Bran to survive his fall … Many years before that , one of the boys came down with the pox … Maester Luwin said that if he made it through the night , he will live . But it will be a very long night... So I sat with him all through the darkness , listenned to his ragged little breaths , his coughing and whimpering .."

"Jon ..." said Thessana . It wasn't a question . Never Robb faced a disease like that and she remembered well the childhood of Bran .

"When my husband brough that baby home from the war , I couldn't bear to look at him . I didn't want to see those brown stranger eyes starring at me … So I prayed to the Gods . Take him away . Make him die . He got the pox . And I knew I was the worst woman who ever lived . A murderer . I condemned this poor innocent child to a horrible death , all because I was jealous of his mother . A woman he didn't even know . So I prayed to all Seven Gods . Let the boy live . Let him live and I'll love him . I'll be a mother to him . I'll beg my husband to give him a true name , to call him Stark , to be done with it . To make him one of us ..."

"And he lived ?" asked Talisa , with a smile .

"And he lived ..." agreed Catelyn . "And I couldn't keep my promise . And everything that happens since then , all those horrors that happened to my family... All because I couldn't love a motherless child ."

Talisa's smile faded as tears rolled on Catelyn' cheeks . Thessana said nothing , looking at the trees , hypnotized by the movements and soft sound of the leaves made by the wind . She wanted to tell Catelyn that she wasn't the worst woman who lived . Thessana felt like she was that kind of woman because she was lying to Catelyn . She was looking and letting her weep for her dead son without telling her the truth about Bran .

"Why don't you weep for your lost children your grace ?" asked Talisa .

"Why don't you shut your mouth ? We lost this war the day Tommen married you but you keep wandering around , trying to be the nice girl . I don't give a fuck about you or what you're trying to do . I want you to leave . Each breath you draw in my presence annoys me . I want you to stop poisoning my air with your toxic presence . Am I clear ?"

Talisa just left without a word and Thessana looked back at the trees .

"You should be careful Thess … The Gods punish us .. All the time for our actions ." whispered Catelyn , resuming her work on the prayer wheel .

"I don't believe in Gods anymore . The only person that can save me is myself ."

Catelyn looked at her with big sad eyes but said nothing . After an hour they rode back on their horses , right to Riverrun .

* * *

Thor threw the book his mother gave him earlier and looked at Loki , sat still on his bed . Since several days he looked cheerful , calm . Thor thought that soon he will vomit rainbows . Himself was a bit worried because of the war Robb and Thessana were involved in but Loki didn't seem to be bothered by it . _He must have met a girl _thought Thor , this idea making him giggle .

"You look happy brother , what's new ?" asked Thor , with a smile .

"Nothing just … Nothing really .."

"Mischief again uh ? Don't get anyone killed this time !" said Thor , his laugh still echoing against the walls once he was gone .

"Oh brother , that's the whole plan actually ..." whispered Loki .

Thor wandered in the palace , bored and not knowing what to do to wait until dinner . He could ask Sif to train with him but he wasn't in the mood . His feet took him to the library without him noticing it . It was once , he was surrounded by the books he realized where he was . He laughed about how absent minded he was but then asked himself why Loki would spend so much time here . He knew that the last table in the corner of the last raw of books was his special spot and nobody could go there . Knowing that Loki was still in his rooms , he went there and saw all the books on the tables . Most of them were about Westeros and their traditions . And all those books were opened at the page about the guest's rights . Thor read all about it , really interested about that special tradition .

"What are you doing Thor ?" asked Loki in a cold tone .

"Oh just reading some stuff … Why are you so interested about Westerosi' traditions ?"

"They are so different about us .."

"Well, if you want my opinion , somebody must be really stupid to not respect those guest's rights . "

"Don't tell me you believe that ?"

"Loki this is an old tradition made by old Gods . Of course I believe it . Anyway even if I don't believe it , never I will invite someone in my house to kill him . Must be twisted to do that .."

"Or really clever ."

"No trust me . Only a mad man could come up with that kind of idea .."

Loki said nothing and put the books back in order , turning his back to Thor .

"Hope you're not planning anything like that .."

* * *

Thessana look at the dead body of late Lord Hoster Tully , in the little wooden boat , covered by his banner . They let the boat flow on the stream while Edmure was trying to fire it with an arrow . But he couldn't reach the boat . People started to whisper in anger while Robb tried to hide his laughter . Thessana and Catelyn looked at him and he stopped immediately , giving a signal to Brynden . Catelyn's uncle took the bow and arrow from Edmure's hands and , after putting the arrow in the fire , succeed in reaching the boat . Fire start consuming the boat and the dead body and Catelyn let a tear roll on her left cheek . Catelyn went in the castle to grief her father with Brynden , Tommen joining them .

"I thought maybe we could do something for Rickon … I don't know put in a little boat a sword or a banner with a direwolf to represent him ." said Robb , looking at Thessana .

"Maybe you should have protected your family better instead ."

And she left in the woods . She was angry . Her magic was once again taking the control . Anger was the key and she had to control that and not be controlled . She liked the woods because of the dense vegetation and the tall trees . She sat on dry leaves , opened her arms , palms up and closed her eyes . She could feel the flow inside her moving fast , fluctuating with her emotions , getting slower as she calmed down . She thought about Robb , Tommen and Talisa and the flow rushed in her veins , giving her goosebumps . She concentrated even more , trying to find a balance between the calm she needed to control the magic and the anger that gave her energy . And she felt herself levitate . She opened her eyes in shock and felt hard on the ground . She let out a curse and tried again . After an hour , she succeeded in flying over the ground but only for a few seconds . She wanted to try again when she felt magic around her but not hers . She closed her eyes and let herself disappear to go where it came from . She appeared in the castle in front of a room . Tommen's one .

* * *

"Look I did not pay you to fall in love . He is a Stark and he needs to die . I don't care about your feeling Talisa . Actually I did not know that a wench could have feelings ..." said Loki , looking at the room . Riverrun was as ruined as The Twins .

"I can't betray him … I don't think I can do this anymore ." whispered Talisa .

"But you will do it ." stated Loki , cupping her chin . "You will do it , it was the plan . You will shut your pretty little mouth , go to the Twins with the Starks and watch them all get killed . You will not be harmed . And after you'll be my queen .. I don't think you planned finishing your life like that when you started being a whore ."

"What about the current queen ?"

"What about her ?"

"Thessana will never let Robb or Tommen or anyone get killed . She could kill all of us before the Freys even move the little finger ."

"That's right she's getting powerful , I can feel her . This is quite impressive . But I know her . If she understands that her life is at risk and that she can't do anything for her family she'll flee . Simple as this . As I said to Lord Frey , she's a survivor , as long as her own safety isn't in danger , she don't care . Did you know that she survived a Jotun' attack when she was a baby ? "

"It's going to be a blood bath and not only Starks will die ..."

"Sshh .. She felt me . Thess is coming ."

Loki disappeared as Thessana opened the door . She looked suspicious and cocked an eyebrow looking at Talisa .

"Your Grace ?"

"Don't play it smart . I can feel the magic all over the place . It's funny because when I was a child I always thought that my magic was weak . But now , I feel indestructible ."

Talisa stopped breathing as she saw a dagger appearing from nowhere and went against her throat .

"I can kill you without even moving . I understood that my magic is not part of me but more something like … A friend that I needed to trust , a friend that will always walk by my side if I can say so . Do something weird or betray someone of my family and it'll be the end for you . "

She turned her back , ready to go . With a soft gesture of her left hand the dagger appeared in her hand .

"And before even thinking about doing something behind my back , let me warn you . There is no behind my back , I am everywhere ." and Thessana disappeared .

* * *

Frigga looked , worried , at the window of her room . The sun went down as she was lost in her thoughts . It seemed like chaos started to spread like the plague in all the realms . Westeros was still torn by the war between the North and the South and now Midgard was fighting a war against a man called Hitler . Frigga begged several times Odin to stop everything , to make peace but he wouldn't hear a thing . Moreover , it seemed like she was losing control over her sons . Thor was becoming more and more reckless and Loki was another man , lost in his schemes . But deep down they were still her little boys even if they were grown men .

"What are you thinking about mother ?" asked in a soft voice Thor .

"About early times when you were all children . I miss your laughs and all of you playing in the gardens … I miss the innocence and the peace ..."

"This is just a bad period but I know , deep down , that it's going to be fine soon .."

"I don't think so , my son … I think this is only the beginning ..."

"Beginning of what ?"

Frigga did not answer , too scared about what's coming next .

* * *

Thessana was woken up at the middle of the night by a guard . Robb was asking for her . After putting on her cloak , she left for a cold room where Robb was planning his next move . He was standing , his sword on his belt , looking at two dead bodies at his feet . Catelyn was sat on a seat and Edmure was looking at Robb , waiting for an order . Thessana came closer and saw the two boys , Edmure took for prisonners . They were dead , their eyes wide open like they were judging her . Her hands were shaking and she quickly hide them in her cloak , looking at Lord Karstark coming in with other men , all were in chains . Lord Karstark finally had his revenge after all . She stood and placed herself behind Robb , looking at the men .

"It took five of you to murder two unarmed squires .." said Robb , angry .

"Not murder your grace .. Vengeance !" replied Karstark .

"Vengeance ? Those boys didn't kill your sons . One died on the battlefield and the other .."

"Was strangled by the Kingslayer . They were his kins .."

_They were boys ! _Thought Thessana , frowning in anger .

"They were boys !" yelled Robb . Thessana looked at him in shock and Robb himself was a little disturbed like the words came out of his mouth without his consent . "Look at them ..." His voice broke .

"Tell your mother to look at them ." spoke Karstark . "She killed them as much as I . "

"My mother has nothing to do with this . It's your treason ."

"It's treason to free your enemies ! In war , you kill your enemies , did your father not teach you that boy ?!"

"Leave him !" told Robb to Brynden who had punched Karstark .

"Leave me to the King .. He wants to give me a scold before he sets me free . That's how he deals with treason . Our King in the North . Or should I call him the King who lost the North ."

"Escort Lord Karstark to the dungeons . Hang the rest ." Everybody looked at Robb with surprise , even Catelyn .

"No your grace ! I didn't kill anyone , I was only watching for the guards !" shouted a young men , desperately trying to save his life . _Hang this shit last so he could watch the others die _thought Thessana , bitter as she looked again at the dead boys .

"This one was only the watcher . Hang him last so he can watch the others die ." stated Robb then turned his back to sit in front of maps .

Thessana was worried about what happened twice now . Never she influenced somebody's choice like that and it was scary . But now wans't the time to care about that . Losing Karstark meant losing his men so the biggest part of the northern army . Catelyn and Edmure started to try to reason him but Thess could see in her husband's eyes that his choice was made and nothing or no one could change a thing about it . She didn't even tried to reason him knowing it'll be useless . She simply looked at him as he did the same and she left .

* * *

Tyrion looked at Sansa , who was silent as always . She was looking by the window probably thinking about her family . Tyrion cleared his throat and as she looked at him he gave her a book about old northern stories .

"I thought you would be homesick..."

"Thanks my lord ..."

"I don't want to hurt you Sansa I hope you're aware of this . The only thing I want is your safety .."

"Yes sure ..."

"I think it's time I tell you a story that happened to me . You surely know that your mother took me as a prisoner to the Vale where I had to face a trial by combat . I was adament to chose my brother Jamie but Lady Arryn wanted the trial to be fought the same day so it was impossible for him to come rescue me ..."

"And Bronn fought for you . I know the story ."

"Yes but do you know why did he fight for me ?"

"For the Lannister's gold ."

"Oh no .. Your brother's wife asked him to . Thessana … She wanted to avoid a war or at least have someone who will protect your sister and yourself . I don't know where Arya is but as long as you're my wife Sansa , no one will harm you . I made the promise ."

"Why would she do that ? Why would she trust a Lannister ?"

"She doesn't judge people by their reputation I guess … And she was raised as a soldier even if she had an education . At war , the man next to you is your best friend , your ally . She thinks like that . And I will not betray her . Actually it feels good that somebody stands against the Lannisters for once ."

* * *

The sky was dark , wind was blowing and the rain was falling hard . It was the perfect gloomy day for an execution . Thessana , Catelyn , Edmure and Brynden were asked by Robb to come outside to be the witness of Karstark's death . Thessana felt uncomfortable with the silver crown on her head . Robb was adament about it . She had to wear it . She wasn't showing any emotions , looking almost bored to be disturbed only to watch a man die . Robb walked under the heavy rain , his sword in his hands , the fur on his shoulders getting soaked . Lord Karstark was facing him , his hands tied , two guards behind him . He was looking directly at Robb , with a smirk , defying him until his last breathe .

"The blood of the First Men flows in my veins as much as yours , boy . I fought the Mad King for your father , I fought Joffrey for you . We are kins . Stark and Karstark ."

"That didn't stop you from betraying me . And he won't save you now . "

"I don't want to be saved . I want to haunt you until your last days .."

"Kneel my lord . "

Lord Karstark kneeled and looked at Robb , still smirking . Robb was tense with anger and was ready to explode .

"Rickard Karstark , Lord of Karhold , here in sight of Gods and men I sentence you to die . Would you speak a final word ? " spoke Robb in a cold tone .

"Kill me and be cursed . You are no king of mine !"

Robb just cut his head with his sword , letting out a groan as Catelyn looked at her feet . Robb threw his sword and walked past them , to the castle , his fists clenched . Thessana didn't need to talk to him or anything , she knew how he fell . Robb wasn't a killer , he was the kind of man who put everybody in a cell until the problem is solved . But never he would kill someone like that , not even his worst enemy . And in less than 24 hours he had kill with his own hands , five men among whom one was from his own family . He needed support but Thessana wouldn't be the one to give him . Everything happening was his fault , he didn't deserve forgiveness . She looked one more time at Karstark's head while the guards took his body and she left to the castle .

* * *

Oberyn walked to the coast knowing that Rickon would be there . Never the boy had seen a sun like that or a beach . After centuries in the North , in the cold and snow , everything was a discovery for him . Nobody said a thing about his coming and Oberyn kept the story vague but mainly saying that the mother had died from an horrible disease and the boy shouldn't be asked any questions . Oberyn's daughters were often with him , trying to cheer him up but Rickon liked being alone with his wolf .

"You know you can have a sunburn , staying all day here . Especially since your skin isn't used to this kind of weather .." said softly Oberyn , sitting next to the boy .

"I'm fine … Shaggydog like it here . He never saw the sea neither .. "

"How do you feel ? Are you happy ?"

"I'm just trying to cope with the fact that I'm never going to see my parents ever again ."

Oberyn said nothing , his words fainting in the air . He knew deep down that the boy was right but listenning to this little child saying it so bluntly was a shock .

"I'm never going to see my parents again , or the North . I like it here though … But I still have this hole in here ..." he showed his chest and looked at Oberyn .

"You miss them it's normal . But at least here you're safe . Your mother sent me a message or it rather appeared in my pocket while I was taking my breakfast . She says that they are marching to the Twins because your father needs Lord Frey's men . She also says that your father and her loves you very much and hopes you're fine ."

"Come Shaggydog let's go in the woods .." whispered the boy , his eyes red . He stood and left for the woods , the direwolf behind him . Oberyn let him go , only wishing to make his pain go away .


	19. Chapter 19

As they walked through the gates of the Twins , Greywind started to howl and run around Robb . Thessana could feel something weird like magic but it was faint .

"You feel something ?" asked Robb , worried .

"No ." lied Thessana and turned her gaze to the castle . They rode in , only the Starks and Robb's closest men . Like when she came before , all his children and grandchildren were there , starring at them , Lord Frey in the middle , sat on his throne , looking at them with narrow eyes , his young wife by his side . Like the last time he kept touching her lower back like she was some pet . Everybody was tensed waiting for Lord Frey to speak . Two maids came in silence , giving Robb a plate full of bread and salt . Thessana felt Catelyn relax a bit next to her . The bread and salt was the symbol of the guest's rights . Lord Fray gave them protection and couldn't harm them anymore .

"My honoured guest .." started Lord Frey . "Be welcome within my walls and at my table . In the light of the Seven , I give you my hospitality and protection . "

"We thank you for your hospitality , my lord ." said Robb , politely taking a step forward . "I've come to make my apologies for the behaviour of my son my lord and I beg for your forgiveness ."

"You're not the one who need to beg for my forgiveness . It's your son , your grace . And he should beg my girls ."

Robb took a step back , taking his place back next to his wife and looked at Tommen who took a step forward . All the girls stood and faced Tommen . Thessana looked at all the girls , the oldest ones , poorly dressed and looking depressed .

"One of them was supposed to be the future queen . Now , none of them will be ."

And he started to call them all by their names . Edmure was moving behind , uncomfortable and trying to look at the girls , his future bride being one of them . They all looked at Tommen with sad eyes then quickly glanced at Talisa . By introducing them and making mean comments it was obvious Lord Frey couldn't care less about them .

"And the last one Shireen . But she hasn't bled yet and obviously Prince Tommen you don't have the patience to wait ..."

Thessana looked at Tommen waiting to see if he will answer the insult but he said nothing and looked at the girls .

"My ladies ..." started Tommen . "All men should keep their words . Princes most of all .. I was pledged to marry one of you but I broke that vow . The fault is not with you . Many men would be lucky to have you as wives . " Brynden turned to Edmure with a smirk and even Thessana almost smiled. "I did what I did not to offense you .." continued Tommen . "I did it because I loved another . "

Thessana rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her son as Robb let out a silent curse . Catelyn rolled her eyes too .

"I know these words cannot set right the wrong I did to you or to your house but I beg your forgiveness . And pledge to do all I can to make amends so the Freys of the Crossing and the Starks of Winterfell may once again be friends . " Tommen finished his speech looking at Lord Frey .

"Very good boy .." replied the old man . "There she is ..Come closer , let me have a look at you . "

Talisa took a step forward and stood by Tommen's side . Robb tensed again waiting for the worst .

"Still can't see you . Old eyes ."

Talisa looked at Tommen who looked at Robb . He nodded and Tommen took a step back as Talisa walked closer to Lord Frey .

"Love ?" asked the lord of the Twins . "I forgot that's what the Starks of Winterfell ar calling it . Your grace had said the same thing about the queen before … You are very honorable … I call it a pretty face . Very pretty … No as much as your mother though , my prince . But prettier than my girls for sure . Well shaped as well . You tried to hide her under this dress .. If you wanted to hide her , you shouldn't brought her here in the first place . I bet when you take that dress off , everything stays right where it is . "

Tommen took a deep breath and Thessana looked at him , anger in her eyes . He looked at his feet and kept his mouth shut .

"The prince said he betrayed me for love . I say he betrayed me for firm tits and a tight fit . "

Tommen took a step forward but Thessana stopped him .

"Do something and I swear I will kill you ..." she whispered as he took his place back .

"And I respect that !" added Lord Frey . "When I was your age I would have broke fifty oaths to get into that without a second thought . "

Robb closed his eyes , shaking his head and looking around . Tommen was on the edge of exploding but Catelyn knew it wasn't the end .

"Don't worry my dear queen .. You are still the most delicious creature I've ever seen .. I heard they were some troubles between the king and you . Your grace , with all due respect , you're a fool to waste such a wonderful body . I would fuck you all the time if you were my wife ."

"Thanks the Gods I'm obviously too old for your tastes my lord . I think your past wives , even the current one , and I had , at least , a millenium of age gap ..."

Lord Frey looked at her , waiting for apologies but Thessana kept her mouth shut and felt Robb's taking hold of her hand , showing his support . Lord Frey had seen it too and decided to move on the incident .

"Well , I have enough rooms for all of you . We'll set up tents for your men outside , with food and ale . "

"Thank you my lord ." said Robb .

"Let's get ready . The wine will flow red and the music will play loud and we'll put this mess behind us . "

Robb bowed and left the room followed by the others . _The wine shall not be the only thing that will flow red tonight …_ thought Lord Frey with a roguish smile .

* * *

Thessana looked at the new gown and cloak made by a young maid in Riverrun . She knew that Catelyn , Edmure and Robb had new clothes too . For once , she took her time during her bath , letting the warmth of the water sooth her sore muscles and tried to relax . But being around Lord Frey wasn't a relaxing thing . Once the water started to get cold , she came out of the bath and rolled herself in a towel , looking at the clothes on her bed . Robb was with Edmure , probably cheering him up before the ceremony . She put on the dark grey gown which was fitting her perfectly and then put the cloak . A silver pin in the form of two direwolves tied the two parts of the black cloak . She decided to let her long blond hair flow behind her in soft waves rather than braid them . As she was ready to leave the room , Robb came in and smiled .

"You look wonderful .. As always ."

Thessana said nothing and looked at him as he came toward her to put on her head the crown . Himself was wearing his with black clothes and the same cloak .

"Look Robb … I love you never doubt that .."

"But ?"

"But too many things changed .. I'm not the same person you married anymore ."

"And I'm not the man you married aged ago Thess . But that's the point of life and marriage I guess , no ? Going through hardships , change , becoming a new person , being a little lost but knowing that you can always count on your significant other . Rely on him or her . I know you feel a little lost but I'm here . And I love you . No matter what ."

Thessana smiled softly but nothing he could say would change what she was saying . Robb was part of a certain period of her life . He was the winter of her life but nothing more . He kissed her forehead and offered his arm . Both went in the Sept for the wedding .

* * *

Loki woke up later than usual . He knew for sure that the Starks were at the Twins so the death of Robb Stark would happen soon . After cleaning himself and putting on some simple clothes , he left for the dining room to take his breakfast . The AllFather , Frigga , Thor and Sif were already there , talking about the war in Westeros and if they needed to go there to help Robb .

"I don't think that would be necessary .. " said Loki with a smile .

"Why ? What do you know ?" asked Frigga , suspicious .

"Robb is called the Young Wolf and Thessana the Wolf Queen . Everybody says they can't be killed . They'll win this war soon , I'm sure ."

"Nothing is sure during a war , Loki ." replied Odin . "Moreover everyone can be killed .. We are not immortals ."

"Kind of .."

"AllFather , a gift from Lord Walder Frey of the Twins ."

Two guards came in after the one who made the announcement carrying a big wooden box .

"Is there a letter ?" asked Frigga , standing then kneeling to open the box .

"Yes , your grace ." said the guard , giving it to the AllFather . Odin opened it and looked at Frigga , his only eye wide open .

"No !" he shouted , but it was too late .

Loki stood from his chair as Thor and Sif and all froze as Frigga screamed and covered her mouth , stumbling away from the box . For the first time in his long life , Loki saw Thor and Odin being speechless and shocked . Sif was weeping on the ground next to Frigga . Loki took a step to look in the box and froze . Robb Stark's head was in it , pale , bloodless , his eyes closed with his crown on his head . But it wasn't the only thing . Next to it was Tommen's head in the same conditions as Robb's one . And next to the two was a simple item . A simple object that meant the worst for Loki . A simple silver crown . Thessana's crown .

* * *

Thor looked at the boat on fire . The news travelled in all the realms in the day . Robb Stark , King in the North had fallen , him and his family . And Odin stated that they will be no vengeance . Roose Bolton was the new warden in the North and nobody was saying a thing about it . Thor looked at his mother who was crying silently , looking at the fire consuming the remains of the Starks . After the ending of the ceremony and the fading of the boat , Thor went to seek Sif . He found her in Thessana's old room . She was laying on the bed , holding a pillow against her and crying . He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her , not knowing what to do . So he stayed there in silence .

"I was always jealous of her … She was the most beautiful , the most intelligent … I tried to stop her wedding with Robb because she was happy and I wasn't … And now she's gone and I never apologised ..."

"Sif .." whispered Thor .

"No it's all my fault . If I was less proud I would have gone with her to fight this war and die by her side … Or protect her ."

"Thessana had her magic Sif . If she didn't succeed in protecting herself , nobody could ..."

"How ? You remember when we were younger ? How she always dodge the thunder Mjolnir made after her accident ? She was still a child and yet she could protect herself from something as powerful as this . I can't believe a rat as Frey killed her .."

"What is done is done Sif , no need to torture yourself … "

"I want to kill them all ..."

"I want too . Thessana was like my little sister .. No she was my sister . And now it feels like I have a hole in my heart … I miss her … She didn't deserve an end like that . Any of them deserved that .."

"How can you kill people at a wedding ? And the Westerosi have this guest's rights thing .."

Thor froze and remembered his conversation with Loki , days ago and the books he found .

"I'm going to check on mother and Loki .."

* * *

Loki looked at his window at the river where the boat disappeared . Thessana wasn't supposed to die . She was supposed to come back in Asgard and stay by his side . The Freys , the Boltons and the Karstarks had betrayed him and they had to pay for this . But not today . All the palace was mourning the loss and Loki himself cried a little during the afternoon . But anger overwhelmed him after the shock .

"Please brother tell me you have nothing to do with what happened ..."

Loki turned and saw Thor , leaned against the door , pinching the bridge of his nose .

"Why would I kill the woman I loved ?"

"It can be a side effect . Maybe you just wanted to kill Robb and the others where at the bad place at the wrong time .. "

"Do you think I'm capable of killing people ?"

"I don't know anymore … Everything is so confused .."

"It's not like you were closed to them ." said Loki in a cold voice .

"Are you joking ? Thessana was my sister so Robb was my brother . I loved them both and always cared . And now I lost them … I can't believe father doesn't want us to avenge them .."

"It's wise I think ..."

"What ?"

"Thor , think a little . Thessana had magic . She was powerful , even from here I could feel it . And she didn't survive . The Freys must have something we're not aware of .."

"Like what ?"

"I don't know Thor ! " shouted Loki , running a hand in his hair .

"Why weren't you at the ceremony ?"

"Because I didn't feel to go .."

"What's wrong with you Loki ? Seriously , you are weird … I can't believe you .. "

And he left , slamming the door .

* * *

All Westeros knew about the Stark's fate at the morning . Tyrion couldn't face Sansa after that and felt ashamed everytime someone was talking about the Starks . He couldn't believe his father as fallen so low . Killing a man at a wedding was the less honorable thing to do at war . But Tyrion knew it was because his father was scared to lose the war on a battlefield . Joffrey was parading in all the castle , telling to everyone that he was the one behind the attack and that he's the one who finally ended this terrible war . And the worst was that some people were believing that lie . As soon as Joffrey got the letter from the Twins , he had stated that he wanted a statue representing him over a dead direwolf , a crossbow in his hands . Tyrion almost slapped him but stopped himself , knowing that Cersei would have him executed for that . And he couldn't die . Sansa's safety was in his own little hands now . The news reached Dorne late in the morning . Oberyn was the first to learnt it and felt anger and pain over the news . He didn't know Robb that well , they weren't friends but Robb was always polite and nice to him . But Thessana was his friend . She trusted him with the life of her son . Her son … He was the one who would tell Rickon what happened . Ellaria came from behind and hugged him tenderly .

"I'm sorry my love .." she whispered , burrying her head in his neck .

"People dies all the time . It's sad because she was my friend but I'm more concerned about the boy .."

"He'll be fine . He's strong ..."

"But wild . You saw him with that wolf of his . I don't know how he will react .. "

"What do you mean ?"

"What if he goes after the Freys or the Boltons ? He's a Stark after all . Honor means everything for them ..."

"Then keep an eye on him all the time . "

"Easy to say ..."

"You should tell him now before he learns it from someone else .."

"You're right . I'm going to find him ."

Oberyn wandered in the whole castle not finding the boy . But after a while , and searches in the woods , he found him , playing with his wolf . Oberyn sat next to him and scratched the wolf's head .

"Shaggydog likes you . Usually nobody can touch him except me and mother ."

"And I like him . I must admit I wasn't okay with him around but finally he seems like a loyal friend .."

"He's my only friend .. The others frown upon me as I was nothing … As I was filth .. "

"I'm sorry ..."

"It's okay .. It's just .. Different from home but at least I'm alive and safe and not forced to hide .."

"Listen .."

"What did happen ?"

Immediately Rickon looked at Oberyn , tears in his big blue eyes and his lower lip trembling . He held harder the stick which was in his tiny hand and Shaggydog rested next to him , feeling the distress of his master .

"I'm sorry … But I think you're going to stay here for a longer period that what we first thought .. Your parents and your brothers are in the Seven Heavens now . You're going to join them one day but for the moment you are just … Seperated for a while ."

"No need to embelish everything . Who killed them ?"

"The Freys … "

"All ?"

"Yes .."

Rickon looked at the trees , tears rolling on his cheeks but any sound coming out of him .

"You can cry Rickon … Nobody is around ..."

And he started to cry , loudly , his whole little body shaking . Oberyn held him againt his chest , stroking his hair and waiting patiently for the boy to cry his dead parents .

* * *

Loki didn't know when he fell asleep but he knew that something was wrong when he wake up . It was the middle of the night and soft noises could be heard in the corridors . After putting a robe he went out and looked around . A body was laying on the ground . A guard . Dead . Loki took his dagger and walked silently following the dead bodies . They were leading to the library . He came in , ready to fight when he heard a noise . Pages being torn off . His footsteps led him to the source of the noises and saw a figure . Tall , thin , wearing a black cloak and the head covered by the hood .

"Who are you ? Move and I'll cut your throat !"

But Loki froze when the figure slightly turn towards him then disappeared . He was now alone , surrounded by the darkness of the night . And yet , he could still see two piercing blue eyes and the brightness of a direwolf silver pin .


End file.
